


Nie łamię obietnic

by PartofWorld



Series: Tomek Wilmowski oneshots [5]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, AU: nobody died (yet), Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, His Last Vow, Michał deserved better, Odyssey, Patriotism, Promises, Revolutionary Rhetoric, Strong Female Characters, Syberia - Freeform, War, Wilmowscy dostają szansę na Happy End, a chance for happy ending, będzie trochę OC, będzie trochę paralel do całej sagi, kid Tomek, mama Tomka deserved better, miało byc krótkie i smutne, nieprawda. że ostatni błędny rycerz zasnął, po prostu ci bohaterowie zasługują na więcej, to miał być cliffhanger ale nie wyszło, we stan Anna, wyszło jak zwykle, żyli długo i niebezpiecznie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Zadanie było proste, ale oczywiście wszystko musiało się rozwalić.Mimo to nikt z zaangażowanych w tę rozgrywkę nie zamierza poddać się bez walki.Czyli, małe AU zrodzone pod wpływem nagłej sympatii do pani Wilmowskiej, o której z fabuły kanonicznej wiemy tyle, że umarła. Tutaj jednak śmierci się nie dała i dać nie zamierza...
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Anna Wilmowska, Jan Smuga & Michał, Jan Smuga & Wilmowscy
Series: Tomek Wilmowski oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044081
Comments: 107
Kudos: 5





	1. Ludzie ze stali

Już w pierwszej chwili, gdy ujrzała tego człowieka w progu swego domu, Anna Wilmowska wiedziała, że przybył z bardzo daleka i nie sposób wyobrazić sobie kogoś gorzej pasującego do tego otoczenia. Nie oparł dłoni o broń, jak zwykli czynić niektórzy nieproszeni goście. Ale jego bronią był wzrok. Samym spojrzeniem przeszywał na wylot, onieśmielał i rozbijał.  
\- W czym mogę pomóc, kim pan jest?  
\- Szukam pani Wilmowskiej.  
\- Znalazł pan. Kim pan jest?  
Oceniono ją wzrokiem, mocnym, badawczym i nieodgadnionym. Skinął jej powoli głową, jakby po namyśle coś postanowił.  
\- Pocztę mam dla pani.  
Taki był z niego listonosz, jak z niej cesarzowa. Nim jednak zdążyłaby choć śladowo okazać zdziwienie, obcy wyciągnął ku niej małą karteczkę, która listem nie była na pewno.  
Cofnął się o krok, gdy ją zabrała. Czuła na sobie wyczekujące, spokojne spojrzenie, gdy niemal z paniką przesunęła wzrokiem po literach. Wyczytał lęk w jej oczach, gdy uniosła je znów na nieodgadnioną, stoicko obojętną minę. Nie mógłby go nie wyczytać.  
Wróciła krok do mieszkania, z trudem wydobywając z siebie cichy głos:  
\- Proszę, niech pan wejdzie.  
Wsunął się bezgłośnie, dziękując kiwnięciem głowy. Zamknął za sobą drzwi. A potem wyjął nóż.  
Cofnęła się gwałtownie, szukając za sobą dłonią czegoś ciężkiego.  
Obcy zrozumiał swój błąd uniósł dłonie.  
\- Przepraszam – porzucił rosyjski, odezwał się też dużo łagodniej – Nic pani nie grozi, naprawdę. Jestem po pani stronie.  
Zsunął kurtkę, by rozciąć starannie szew na lewym rękawie. Brakło mu jednej ręki, niezręcznie trzymając nóż schowany pod dłonią, wyciągnął ku niej złożoną starannie kopertę.  
\- Od Andrzeja. Jest mój opis, jest hasło, chyba nawet zdjęcie. Proszę się nie bać. O, schowałem nóż, nie sięgam do broni.  
Zawahała się odruchowo, ściskając list ostrożnie, samymi koniuszkami palców, jakby bała się go zniszczyć. Obcy cofnął się pod drzwi, ponownie pokiwał głową.  
\- Poczekam, aż się pani upewni.   
Poczekał. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, choć chwilę trwała kamienna cisza, gdy Anna rozbieganym, rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem chłonęła kolejne zdania listu, wciąż sobą zagradzając obcemu drogę do reszty domu.  
Była fotografia. Był opis. Były wyjaśnienia.  
Oceniła uważnie twarz na zdjęciu, nim uniosła wzrok na obcego.  
Uśmiechał się.  
Nie na nią jednak patrzył, jego wzrok zwrócony był na framugę przy drzwiach do drugiego pokoju. I całkiem naturalnie, ciepło się uśmiechał, nie mówiąc przy tym ani słowa.  
Anna od razu zerknęła za siebie.  
\- Tomku… idź się pobaw, dobrze? Mamusia zaraz przyjdzie.   
Chłopczyk oderwał zaciekawione oczy od nieznajomego pana w progu domu i lekko zmarkotniał, ale posłusznie wycofał się do pokoju. Mina przybysza znów stała się kamienna.  
\- To wszystko… - Anna złożyła list, zwróciła na niego oszołomione spojrzenie – To wszystko nie jest tylko próbą?  
\- W żadnym wypadku – pokręcił spokojnie głową, z jakimś zrozumieniem słysząc strach zmieszany z radością w jej głosie – Tak, to dzieje się naprawdę.   
\- Mówił o co najmniej trzech latach…  
\- Udało się skrócić ten czas. Jeśli tylko wyraża pani taką chęć, jestem tutaj, by panią zabrać. Panią i Tomka, rzecz jasna.  
\- A gdzie? – padł bardzo zaciekawiony, nieśmiały szept zza nóg pani Wilmowskiej. Tomek nie odpuścił, po prostu zmienił kryjówkę.  
Podróżnik uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie.  
\- Do taty.  
\- Naprawdę? – mała twarz wychynęła od razu z ukrycia, oczy zabłysły z emocji.  
Nagle przybysz kucnął, by chłopiec nie musiał zadzierać głowy. Skinął łagodnie i zapewnił go:  
\- Naprawdę.  
I wtedy po raz pierwszy Anna Wilmowska uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy nie wydawał się jej już ani odrobinę groźny.  
\- Proszę, niech pan wejdzie. Smuga, tak?  
\- Tak, ale może pani mówić, jak jest pani łatwiej.   
\- Ma pan jakiś bagaż?  
\- Broń. Ale jej nie zostawiam – gdy zdjął kurtkę, zauważyła kaburę z rewolwerem, przezornie ukrytą na żebrach.  
\- Jest pan też naszym ochroniarzem?  
\- Ochroniarzem, opiekunem, przewodnikiem, listonoszem, czymkolwiek będę potrzebny, tym będę – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, choć nic w jego tonie nie wskazywało, by choć odrobinę żartował. 

Był też negocjatorem, gdy pojawiła się kwestia państwa Karskich i pytań o konieczność wyjazdu akurat teraz, akurat już, akurat tak. Nie kłócił się. Spokojnie, nieubłaganie ostawał przy swoim w dyskusji z panią Karską, na koniec mając nawet czelność zaproponować, że gdy już – jak się wyraził – „odstawi na miejsce panią Annę i Tomka”, nie ma nic przeciwko, by wrócić po Karskich. Chyba nie zrozumiał, czemu ich to ubodło.  
Ale ani przez sekundę nie wydawał się choćby dopuszczać do siebie myśli, by odpuścić. On tutaj przyjechał w jednym, konkretnym celu. Koniec kropka.  
Nie był jednak zarazem przytępawym, zafiksowanym tylko na jednym człowiekiem, który po prostu wykonywał rozkazy. Znał stawkę, znał ryzyko, znał realia.  
Gdy zaznaczyła, że w razie wykrycia jej tożsamości i próby pomocy, on też straci może życie, a już na pewno wolność, uniósł tylko wzrok znad świeżo wyrobionych dokumentów swych „podopiecznych”. Krótko skinął głową.  
\- Jestem tego świadomy, proszę pani.  
\- Mimo to, zaryzykuje pan?  
\- Owszem.  
\- Dlaczego? – po raz pierwszy to pytanie padło między nimi właśnie wtedy – Dlaczego naraża się pan dla obcych ludzi?  
\- Nie jesteście obcy – odparł spokojnie Smuga – Jesteście rodziną mojego przyjaciela. Jego wojna, moja wojna, prosta sprawa. 

Tak, to było w jego rozumieniu takie właśnie proste.  
Tak proste, jak załatwianie nielegalnych dokumentów, zezwolenia, jak fakt, że wziął na siebie całą papierkową robotę i bieganie, załatwianie, planowanie. Tak proste jak to, że nie znała zupełnie tego człowieka, a siedząc w pociągu wiedziała, że w jego rękach jest życie jej i tego małego dziecka, teraz z podziwem oglądającego świat za oknem.  
Bał się.  
Widziała, jak wodził spojrzeniem po ludziach, jak na chwilę ten wzrok lodowaciał, gdy wyłapał jakiś podejrzany detal. Nerwowe napięcie wyczuwała od niego bez najmniejszego trudu. Jakby był łowcą, który już wie, że lada chwila zamieni się w zwierzynę.

On pierwszy dostrzegł kontrolerów.  
On pierwszy wyłapał postać w czarnym prochowcu, która sunęła za mundurowymi peronem.  
Zerwał się momentalnie, jak podrażnione zwierzę.  
\- Wysiadamy, już!

Nie pytała.

Nie pytał też Tomek.   
Skulony siedział na tobołku, wodząc spłoszonym spojrzeniem po linii lasu. Schowali się za stacją, huk przyjeżdżających pociągów brzmiał tuż obok, z czasem jednak chłopiec zobojętniał na ten hałas.   
Wokoło zapadał zmrok, a oni w ciszy siedzieli za murem, nie śmiąc się choćby odzywać do siebie. Tomek zerkał co jakiś czas na mamę, nie oczekując już z czasem reakcji. Tylko upewniając się, że nadal przy nim jest. Siedziała co prawda tuż obok, ale jednocześnie myślami była gdzieś bardzo daleko…  
Smuga znikał co jakiś czas w półmroku, okrążył stację przez zarośla, wrócił, poszedł znów, zakradł się na peron, wrócił ponownie.  
Gdy dzień chylił się ku zachodowi, przestał łazić. Usiadł obok, przy węgle ogrodzenia i z kamienną miną utkwił wzrok w pochmurnym niebie nad nimi.  
\- Nie przejdziemy przez kontrole – Anna odezwała się pierwsza, bez rozpaczy czy paniki, ze spokojnym, bezradnym przekonaniem.  
\- Za dużo ich.  
\- Nawet z tymi dokumentami?  
\- To nie żandarmi, z nimi nie byłoby problemów – Smuga nie spojrzał na nią, jeszcze tylko bardziej się zasępił.  
\- Wiedzą, że tu będę.  
Dopiero gdy padły te ciche, przerażająco trafne słowa, wzrok podróżnika zwrócił się na nią. Nie miał siły zaprzeczać. Powoli skinął głową.  
\- Obserwowano panią, to na pewno. Czy pani zna jakieś nazwiska?  
\- Od której strony?  
\- Agenta, który prowadził śledztwo w sprawie pani męża. Andrzej nie znał. Czy pani udało się dowiedzieć?  
\- Nie. Nigdy go nie widziałam nawet…  
\- Ale on na pewno widział panią – ku swemu zdumieniu, nie wyłapała w jego głosie rezygnacji. Może gniew i troskę, ale na pewno nie zwiastun poddania się. Choć w tej sytuacji tylko poddanie się zdawało się być bezpieczną opcją działania.  
Poczuł na sobie jej spojrzenie, wrócił więc na nią oczami.  
\- Coś wymyślę – zapewnił cicho – Na razie musimy schować się na noc. Zaraz ruszy warta, mogą mieć psy.  
\- Czy jest jakiś nocny pociąg?  
\- Tak, koło północy. Chłopiec śpi?  
Tomek przestał śledzić otoczenie wzrokiem, przysnął rzeczywiście, zwinięty w kulkę jak małe zwierzątko.  
\- Zaraz za lasem jest zdemolowany dom. Schowajmy się. Coś wymyślę… - powtórzył Smuga, tym razem znacznie ciszej, jakby już bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

Próbował wymyślić. Widziała to, doceniała to.  
Zabezpieczył ich chwilowe schronienie, a potem siedział przy małym lufciku i po raz tysięczny już zapewne, analizował ich położenie. Droga za stacją kolejową wracała do Warszawy. Ta opcja odpadała z automatu. Od miasteczka dzielił ich kawał drogi.   
Byli zbyt blisko granicy, by zaryzykować przejście do kolejnej stacji polami. On dałby radę, gdyby był sam… Nie. Gdyby był sam, pojechałby pociągiem bez większego problemu. Tomka też jakoś by przemycił, na dzieci nie zwracano większej uwagi.  
Problem istniał w osobie żony rewolucjonisty, która brała czynny udział w organizacji tajnego nauczania i na pewno jej rysopis figurował w raportach. Skoro na stacji kręcili się nie tylko mundurowi, opcje były dwie: wzbudzanie lęku dla przykładu, albo rzeczywista blokada w oczekiwaniu na kogoś.  
Istniały niewielkie szanse, że zasadzaliby się akurat na Annę. Ale jeśli jakaś szycha podziemnego ruchu oporu próbowała tędy przemknąć do Galicji i dalej do Austro-Węgrzech, jeśli służby otrzymały cynk i wzmogły czujność, przeniknięcie z tymi dokumentami graniczyło z cudem.   
  
Myśli Anny biegły podobnym torem, bo po godzinie całkowitej ciszy, usiadła bliżej niego, by rzucić szeptem:  
\- Zatrzymają nas, prawda?  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Coś wymyślę.  
\- Proszę mnie nie pocieszać, panie Smuga, jestem świadoma ryzyka – pani Wilmowska posłała mu suche spojrzenie – Proszę powiedzieć szczerze, jak pan uważa?  
\- Na pewno nas zatrzymają. I będą pytać. Musimy zamienić paszporty… - dodał zamyślonym tonem.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Zatrzymają nas, jeśli będziemy próbowali wsiąść razem. Będą pytać. Mamy różne nazwiska w dokumentach. Musimy… - urwał, pokręcił głową – Cholera, nie wiem, co możemy zrobić! – zmitygował się i dodał – Przepraszam.  
\- Za cholerę? – mimo okoliczności, Anna lekko się uśmiechnęła – Panie Smuga, naprawdę nie ma pan do czynienia z osobą wydelikaconą.   
\- To już zauważyłem.  
Znów zapadła cisza.   
\- Gdyby mnie tu nie było… udałoby się, prawda?  
\- Ale jest tu pani i nie ma co „gdybać”.  
\- Jeśli mnie zatrzymają… - Anna zwróciła wzrok na niego, dużo ciszej dodała – Co stanie się z Tomkiem?  
\- Nie zatrzymają pani.  
\- Przed chwilą sam pan mówił, że…  
\- Coś wymyślę.  
\- Nie mamy czasu – kobieta spojrzała na śpiącego pod kocem synka, potem zwróciła znów wzrok na ich opiekuna – Jeśli wrócę do Warszawy…  
\- Nie wróci pani, damy sobie radę.   
\- Ma pan jakikolwiek plan na taką ewentualność?   
Smuga zawahał się, potem powoli skinął głową.  
\- Jeden. I jest on bardzo zły.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Zamach.   
\- W sensie… że pan? – Anna parsknęła cicho – To rzeczywiście bardzo zły plan.  
\- Jeśli odpowiednio odciągnę ich uwagę…  
\- To albo machną ręką na resztę ludzi, albo właśnie jeszcze trzy razy uważniej sprawdzą resztę – dokończyła ponuro.  
\- Tak. Dlatego to zły plan.  
\- Nie mówiąc już o tym, że skoro tu są takie cyrki, po drugiej stronie granicy może być podobnie.   
Mruknął sam do siebie kilka słów w języku, którego nie rozumiała. Mimo to, była pewna, że nie mogły być one zbyt kulturalne.  
\- Ma pani rację – przyznał powoli – Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobimy. Sprawdzają każdy pociąg, jadący za granicę. Drogi są obstawione, jak zawsze. Nie wiem… naprawdę… jeśli nic nie wymyślę do rana, to po prostu zaryzykujemy. Wrócić nie ma jak, tutaj czekać nie możemy, któryś patrol nas na pewno znajdzie.   
\- Tak, możemy zaryzykować – Anna powoli skinęła głową.  
Ale jednocześnie jej wzrok utkwiony był cały czas w śpiącym obok dziecku. Powoli uniosła spojrzenie na podróżnika.  
\- Ale rozdzielimy się.  
\- Słucham? – napięty wzrok wbił się w nią.   
\- Nie będziemy ryzykować bezpieczeństwem Tomka. Jeśli mnie zatrzymają, co zrobią z nim? – nie otrzymała odpowiedzi, powoli skinęła głową – Sam pan mówił… zatrzymają nas i zaczną pytać, jeśli przyjdziemy razem. Pan ma legalne papiery. Tomek na dobrą sprawę też. Ja nie mam. Rozdzielimy się.  
\- Nie ma mowy – pokręcił stanowczo głową – Tym bardziej wezmą panią na kontrolę, jeśli zjawi się pani sama.  
\- To mnie mogą szukać, nie wiedzą o Tomku.  
\- Nie rozdzielimy się.  
\- A może mi pan zagwarantować, że nikt nie zrobi krzywdy mojemu dziecku, gdy trafię na przesłuchanie? – ostre spojrzenie kobiety było nieugięte, jej cichy ton wyrażał tylko stuprocentową pewność i upór – Nie może pan. Z panem będzie bezpieczniejszy.   
\- Nie zostawię tak pani.  
\- Nie ma pan wyboru.  
\- Dałem Andrzejowi słowo, że wyciągnę was oboje – odparł jej równie kategorycznie Smuga – Więc po prostu nie ma takiej opcji, koniec tematu.   
Twarz Anny pobladła, zawarła kurczowo wargi, z trudem wydobyła z siebie głos;  
\- Czy pan naprawdę nie rozumie?!  
\- Wymyślę inną opcję.  
\- A jeśli nie?!  
W końcu spojrzał jej w oczy, zimno i stanowczo.  
\- Nie zostawię tak pani, czego pani nie rozumie?  
\- Jeśli się rozdzielimy, tylko JA będę ryzykować. Tomek nie. Pan nie. Tak będzie lepiej.  
\- Nie będzie.  
\- Na litość boską! – Anna z opóźnieniem ściszyła głos – Dał pan słowo, rozumiem! To niech pan go dotrzyma! Niech mi pan pomoże ocalić syna! Do licha ze mną, ja sobie poradzę… ale ten chłopiec… Tomek… ja… - urwała, jakby coś ścisnęło jej gardło, już dużo słabiej, już bez gniewu dodała – Błagam pana… niech pan ratuje moje dziecko, jeśli będzie trzeba wybierać…   
Odwrócił od niej wzrok.  
Potem wstał i odsunął się na drugą stronę zniszczonej małej izby. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, przez bardzo długą chwilę w ciszy wpatrywał się w ścianę, przez której szpary do pomieszczenia wsuwał się mrok nocy.  
Gdy w końcu wrócił do niej spojrzeniem, wiedziała już, co powie.  
\- Obiecałem was chronić. Skoro wybiera pani ochronę Tomka, dobrze. Rozdzielimy się, idąc do pociągu. Jeśli pani nie zostanie zatrzymana, spotkamy się w przedostatnim wagonie składu, już za granicą. Jeśli jednak… jeśli nie będzie pani miała szczęścia…  
\- To pan ma dowieść bezpiecznie Tomka do ojca.  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- A ja jakoś sobie poradzę, zapewniam i potem…  
\- Wrócę po panią – przerwał jej nagle cicho.  
Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć.  
\- Wrócę – powtórzył – Dałem słowo. Panią też przetransportuję za granicę. Nie jutro, to później. Proszę mnie oczekiwać. Wrócę po panią, daję pani słowo.  
Uśmiechnęła się smutno. Może i nie uważał się za takiego, ale w gruncie rzeczy był równie mocno idealistą, co jej mąż. Tylko idealiści składają takie obietnice w kraju, w którym jutro może nigdy nie nadejść.  
Ale nie powiedziała mu tego. Skinęła tylko delikatnie głową.  
\- Dziękuję.

Był tłum wokoło, choć jeszcze było ciemno.  
Był huk żelastwa, zgrzyty pociągu.  
Był zgiełk rozmów.  
Ale dla nich była wówczas tylko cisza.

Tomek spał wciąż, teraz wtulony ufnie w niosącego go na rękach opiekuna. Nie wiedział o niczym. Nie wiedział, że gdy spał, zapadła pewna bardzo ważna decyzja.  
Anna odłączyła się od nich przed zaroślami, tuląc do siebie przez chwilę synka i szepcząc tylko: „mamusia bardzo cię kocha”, nim ostrożnie oddała go Smudze.  
Zniknęła w mroku, grubo przed świtem.  
O czwartej trzydzieści na stację z łoskotem wtoczył się pociąg, z którego wysiadło bardzo niewiele osób.  
Wielu za to czekało na niego.  
I choć wokoło trwał huk, przepychali się ludzie, padały pytania o cel podróży, ktoś został wyszarpany z szeregu przez mundurowego, Anna miała wrażenie, że cały świat jest za grubym murem z waty.  
Przegłos krzyków docierał do niej tylko na początku.  
Potem była tylko cisza.  
Skulona w chłodzie wczesnego poranka, patrzyła ukradkiem jak znajoma sylwetka niknie w tłumie. Kontrola dokumentów. Szybkie zerknięcie na śpiące dziecko.   
Kontroler zerknął pytająco na mężczyznę z czarnym prochowcu, który stał obok i z wybitnie zdegustowaną miną ćmił papierosa. Ten tylko ocenił twarz podróżnego. Machnął ręką.  
Miała wrażenie, jakby właśnie wygrała bitwę, gdy straciła ich z oczu w głębi wagonu.   
I dopiero wtedy zaczęły docierać do niej odgłosy otoczenia.  
Żandarm szarpał się z kimś, kto nie chciał wyjść z szeregu. Młoda kobieta, z walizką, otulona chustą. Krzyczała, płakała, usiłowała uwolnić ramię z uścisku.  
Padła na bruk pod brutalnym ciosem w twarz. Odepchnięto ludzi na bok. Kolejny kontroler wyłapał z tłumu inną kobietę.   
Anna nie wiedziała, co jest kryterium wyławiania tych akurat ludzi do kontroli. Ale gdy na bok odsunięto czwartą młodą kobietę, podjęła decyzję.  
Niepozornym, spokojnym krokiem wycofała się z dworca, stawiając na sztorc kołnierz płaszcza, by ochronić głowę przed zimnem. Ruszyła drogą ku miasteczku, wracając do piekła, z którego miała zostać ocalona.  
Uśmiechała się mimo to, gdy wokoło mrok zaczął powoli blednąć. Tomek był bezpieczny. Tylko to się na ten czas liczyło.

  
****

  
Pociąg z hukiem gnał przez pola, zostawiając za sobą miasto, z którego tak wielu próbowało uciec.   
Smuga kolejny raz machinalnie i zupełnie bez potrzeby poprawił koc okrywający śpiące obok niego dziecko. Zacisnął szczęki aż do bólu. Słyszał jakąś awanturę, gdy wsiadali. Nie miał jak się obejrzeć, nie zdradzając ich powiązań między sobą.   
I nie wiedział…  
Nie miał pojęcia, czy kobietą, która wylądowała na ziemi była Anna, czy ktoś zupełnie obcy. Choć zdawało mu się, że to jednak nie mogła być ona. Bo ona zawodziła, zachłystując się szlochem, histerycznie krzycząc, że nie chce iść. Anna by nie krzyczała. Anna była silna, zbyt silna na kobietę.  
Albo może zbyt ciężkie miała życie, by pozostać stosownie słabą, delikatną i podatną na zranienie.

Nie spotkał jej w pociągu.  
Nie wsiadła.

Do Triestu dotarł tylko on i Tomek. Małe dziecko, któremu musiał wytłumaczyć, że tak… tak po prostu zostawili jego mamę… że została całkiem sama… że nie mógł nic zrobić… że mama została, by oni bez lęku pojechali do taty.  
Gdy zrozpaczone oczy chłopca oderwały się wreszcie od szyby, jakby usiłował ujrzeć niknącą w oddali sylwetkę matki, Tomek otarł twarz i spojrzał na opiekuna z dziecięcą ufnością.  
\- Ale pan po mamę wróci, prawda?  
\- Wrócę. Jak tylko zostawię cię u taty, żebyś był bezpieczny.  
\- Obiecuje pan?  
\- Obiecuję, Tomku. 

I tak oto tę samą rzecz obiecał całej trójce Wilmowskich.   
I siedział tak, w ciszy, pozwalając Tomkowi opierać się o jego ramię, gdy pociąg toczył się z łoskotem po torach.

Dwie nadprogramowe kontrole.  
Kilka awantur, sporo żołnierzy na stacjach.  
Bez dwóch zdań, coś się kroiło…  
Lawirując między nieprzewidzianymi nieudogodnieniami, Smuga bał się choćby domyślać, jaki los przypadł w udziale pani Wilmowskiej, skoro wokoło wręcz wrzało.

Do Triestu dotarli dwa dni później, niż planował.

Gdy tłum ludzi rzucił się ku wyjściu, Smuga kucnął przed Tomkiem. Odkąd oddzielili się od Anny, chłopiec trzymał go za rękę praktycznie bez przerwy, jakby bojąc się, że i on go opuści.  
Teraz wbił wzrok w twarz opiekuna.  
\- Tomku… posłuchaj mnie – Smuga rozejrzał się, czy wokoło nie ma nieproszonych słuchaczy – Dasz to tacie – wsunął w jego dłonie starannie złożony list – Schowaj go pod kurtkę. Daj tacie. Powiedz mu o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Nie zapomnij o liście, dobrze? Bardzo cię proszę.  
\- Dobrze, ale pan…  
\- Ja złapię powrotny pociąg.  
\- Po mamę?  
\- Po mamę.  
\- Już pan teraz pojedzie?  
\- Od razu. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Ale twój tata nie wie, że mamy nie ma z nami, tak?  
\- Tak.  
\- Więc mu powiesz… - po sekundzie wahania podróżnik sam wsunął list pod kurtkę dziecka, starannie zakrywając i zaczepiając.   
\- Ale ja… - Tomek nie dokończył, jego oczy się zaszkliły.  
\- Tak?  
\- Ja nie pamiętam dokładnie… taty… nie wiem, jaa-ak on…  
\- Pokażę ci go na peronie.   
\- A czy on pamięta mnie?   
\- Na pewno – uspokoił go szeptem Smuga. Potem delikatnie się uśmiechnął – Już dobrze, tutaj nic ci nie grozi. Zostaniesz z tatą. Poczekacie na mamę, dobrze?   
Pełne emocji kiwanie głową. Drugi smutny, łagodny uśmiech.  
A potem chłopiec nagle przytulił się do niego, zarzucając mu rączki na szyję. Podróżnik łagodnie objął go ramieniem, wstając jednocześnie.   
Wyszedł z pociągu, dopiero na peronie postawił Tomka na ziemi. Uśmiechnął się ostatni raz, potem rozejrzał się po peronie.  
\- Drzwi dworca. Ciemna kurtka. Widzisz?  
\- Tak. To mój tata? Na pewno?  
\- Na pewno – szorstka dłoń zmierzwiła mu włosy na pożegnanie – Biegnij do niego. I pamiętaj o liście!  
Postawił bagaż na ziemi, by później nie było problemu z jego odszukaniem. Wycofał się zza linię dworca.  
Patrzył za dzieckiem, dopóki nie dopadło wskazanej osoby.   
Wilmowski był chyba zdrowo zaniepokojony, nie widząc ich w tłumie i najwyraźniej uznał, że to jeszcze nie tym pociągiem przyjechali. Zaczął się wycofywać z dworca.  
Dziecięcy krzyk powstrzymał go w ostatniej chwili.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się odruchowo, gdy pomimo znacznej już odległości wyłapał jak przyjaciela wmurowało w ziemię, gdy ujrzał biegnącego ku niemu syna.  
Odczekał, aż na pewno do siebie dotarli.  
A potem uskoczył za skład pociągu, którym dotarli do Triestu. Przeszedł przez tory, przebiegł na drugą stronę peronu.  
Pociąg w drugim kierunku już ruszał, gdy ciemna sylwetka odkleiła się od masywu budynku do załadunku i wskoczyła na barierkę, by doczepić się do wagonu.  
Akurat trafił na towarowy.   
Płynnym ruchem schował się za róg wagonu, kuląc na wąskim mosteczku przy łączeniu dwóch wagonów.   
No, tutaj to go raczej nikt o bilet pytać nie powinien…  
Oparty o zimny metal, zatonął w myślach, gdy pociąg z charakterystycznym hukiem zaczął nabierać rozpędu, ledwie opuścili miasto. Zanosiło się na długą, głośną i bardzo zimną podróż w mało wygodnym miejscu.  
To akurat było mu nawet bardziej niż na rękę.  
O ile wykonanie pierwszej połowy zadania nie było bardzo trudne, tylko przekonać Tomka, by siedział przy nim, nie płakał i ani słowem nie wspomniał o mamie czy tacie podczas kontroli, to druga część wydawała się graniczyć z cudem…

  
****

Gdy dotarła do domu, nie było już czego domem nazywać. Policja czekała na nią przy bramie, nawet nie zdążyła zdjąć płaszcza.   
Wyprowadzili ją tak, jak stała.  
Bez słowa oporu, bez jednego zbędnego gestu, poszła posłusznie, nie odpowiadając jednak na pytania.  
Na ulicy minęli tylko jedną osobę.  
Antoniego Karskiego, któremu siatka z zakupami wysunęła się z dłoni, gdy ujrzał znajomą twarz zatrzymanej.  
Anna nawet nie spojrzała na szwagra. Z obojętnym, upartym spojrzeniem utkwionym w linii horyzontu, poszła w nicość.

I tylko mleko rozlane na trotuarze, świadczyło, że ktoś wiedział, że tamtego dnia przepadła.

Pamiętała po latach wszystko jak zza mgły.  
Pierwsze przesłuchanie.  
Noc w areszcie. Zimno, ciemność, brud. Krzyki bitych zza ścian.  
Znów przesłuchanie.  
Znów zimna, przerażająca noc.  
Tylko jedna sesja bicia.  
Podpisała zeznania, których nigdy nie złożyła.

A potem był tylko huk pociągu jadącego w lodowatą, okrutną krainę, z której się nie wraca.

Ale ona się nie bała.  
Ona wygrała wojnę, która dla niej się liczyła. A czasami, by wygrać wojnę, trzeba poświęcić którąś z bitw.   
Anna wybrała, którą poświęcić można.  
Reszta nie była istotna.

Pierwszy obóz był przejściowy. Kolejne przesłuchania. Kolejne duszne, przepełnione cele spowite mrokiem. Kolejne wrzaski, które z czasem nie budziły jej już brutalnie, tylko monotonnie usypiały wycieńczony organizm.

Pierwszy trup, zamęczony pałkami człowiek wyciągnięty z szeregu, tak dla przykładu, bo nie zdjął czapki, odpowiadając na pytania urjadnika. 

Drugi pociąg.  
Drugi obóz przesiewowy.

Pierwsze zagrożenie zsyłką do łagrów.  
Pierwszy wypadek przy pracy, który miał zupełnie niezamierzone skutki…  
Była młodą, ładną kobietą. Albo wartownikowi się spodobała, albo może jeszcze nie wykrzewiono z niego ludzkiej empatii. Na czas do przydzielenia celu dalszej zsyłki, dostała dyżur w kuchni. I to byłoby wybawieniem, gdyby nie grupka zesłanych kułaków, którzy lubili czatować przy wyjściu z kuchni.  
I wtedy po raz pierwszy Anna była pewna, że jest na przegranej pozycji. Stojąc przy murze, mogła tylko czekać, aż mamrocząca mało cywilizowane uwagi trójka obdartych, postawnych i bardzo ucieszonych jej obecnością mężczyzn, podejdzie jeszcze bliżej.  
Ale nigdy nie podeszła…  
Człowiek w ciemnej, okropnie zniszczonej kurcie myśliwskiej, napatoczył się zupełnie nagle. Stojący najbliżej niej kułak, zerknął na niego groźnie.  
\- Won, już.  
I przez jedno mgnienie oka, Anna była pewna, że obcy posłucha instynktu i odejdzie, jakby nic nie widział. Ale on ocenił szybkim, zimnym spojrzeniem całą scenę. A potem uśmiechnął się krzywo, bardzo diabolicznie wręcz.  
\- Dziękuję panom za znalezienie mojej siostry. Szukałem jej.  
Przez ułamek sekundy panowała ciężka, ostra cisza.  
A potem obcy ominął ich i stanął spokojnie między Anną a zbirem. Uniósł teatralnie brwi.  
\- Macie panowie do nas jakąś sprawę? – mówił płynnie po rosyjsku, bez akcentu czy wahania. A jednak od pierwszej chwili wiedziała, że nie był Rosjaninem.  
Gniewny błysk pojawił się w mętnych od wódki oczach najbliższego im kułaka. Zawarł dłonie, aż zachrzęściły kości.  
Nagle w dłoni obcego błysnął nóż. Przekrzywił wyczekująco głowę. Wciąż z tym swoim wrednie pewnym siebie uśmiechem, syknął przez zęby:  
\- A może tak słownie?   
Była jakaś lodowata dzikość i pewność w jego postawie. I Anna, i ci trzej wiedzieli równie dobrze, że nie sprawi mu kłopotu rozpłatanie komuś brzucha ostrzem.   
Kilka warknięć. A potem trzy obdarte cienie zniknęły w mroku wokoło. Obcy doprowadził ich spojrzeniem, nim zerknął na kobietę.  
\- Musi pani bardziej się pilnować. Doczepić się do kogoś po prostu. Znaleźć sobie ochronę. Chyba, że szuka pani śmierci.  
\- Dziękuję panu.   
Uśmiechnął się, nasunął kaptur na głowę, chowając twarz. Wzruszył ramionami, potwierdzając jej przypuszczenia, po polsku odparł:  
\- Nie ma problemu. Długo tutaj pani jest?  
\- Nie.  
\- Tak myślałem. Za siebie czy za kogoś? – spod linii kaptura oceniło ją zimne spojrzenie, obcy sam sobie odpowiedział – Za kogoś. Proszę próbować nikomu nie podpaść i przy pierwszej okazji doczepić się do kuchni na stałe.   
\- Dobrze, dziękuję panu raz jeszcze.  
Zawahał się na moment.  
\- Ile pani dostała?  
\- Wstępnie pięć lat.  
\- Skurwysyny. Przepraszam – dodał poniewczasie. Wyraźnie znów coś przyszło mu do głowy. Ocenił ją uważnym spojrzeniem – Ma pani rodzinę?  
Twarz Anny skamieniała, usilnie spróbowała nie okazać po sobie emocji. Uniosła brwi.  
\- Czemu pan…  
\- Czyli pani ma – uprzedził ją, przerywając bez większego przejęcia. Odetchnął głęboko, pokręcił głową – Umie pani działać dyskretnie? Opanowywać strach i takie tam?  
\- Tak, sądzę, że tak.  
Raz jeszcze oceniono ją spojrzeniem, nim obcy uznał:  
\- Niech pani będzie tutaj jutro o tej samej porze.  
\- Co pan ma na…  
Skrócił dystans między nimi na tyle, by móc bez obaw odpowiedzieć szeptem:  
\- Nie zaufam przecież pani od razu, tak? Obserwacje obserwacjami, ale aż tak mi się do grobu nie spieszy.  
Oceniła zdumionym spojrzeniem jego zniszczoną mrozem i pracą twarz, którą z lewej strony przecinała paskudna blizna.   
\- Pan chce uciec – zrozumiała nagle.  
\- To mocne słowo – pokiwał powoli głową – Adekwatne, tak, ale… - westchnął lekko i dodał – No dobrze, wiem za co pani tutaj jest, nie mówię, że przepraszam za niedyskrecję, bo nie przepraszam. Przyda się pani, czy to jasne?  
\- Do czego?  
\- Zobaczy pani.  
\- Chcę wiedzieć, w co mnie pan wrobi.  
Roześmiał się, krótko i cicho. Pokiwał głową.   
\- W porządku. Jutro pozna pani plan. Chce się pani stąd wyrwać, tak?  
\- Nie sądziłam, że to możliwe… - przyznała cicho.  
Zesłaniec zaśmiał się ponownie, wstrząsnął głową.  
\- Z autopsji mówię, to jak najbardziej możliwe.  
\- Nie do końca, skoro ponownie albo nadal pan tu jest.  
Jego oczy zabłysły w mroku szczerym rozbawieniem.  
\- _Touché_ – uznał cicho – Ale nie na długo. Jutro – uciął, nim znów zaczęła mówić – Wszystko pani nakreślę.  
\- Dziękuję. Anna Wil… - nie skończyła, przerwał jej ruchem dłoni.  
\- Bez nazwisk, siostro, dobra? Nie chcesz, żebym znał szczegóły twojego życia, a ty nie chcesz znać moich, jasne?  
Pokiwała lekko niepewnie głową. Musiał dostrzec jej zagubienie w tym wszystkim, łagodnym ruchem wyciągnął ku niej dłoń.  
\- Będzie dobrze, Anno. Tylko bądź silna.  
\- Dziękuję panu. Pan jest…?  
\- Michał.  
Uścisnął jej dłoń, skinął raz jeszcze głową, a potem tak po prostu zniknął w mroku wokoło, zlewając się z nim niczym cień. 

Przyszedł zgodnie z umową. I choć jego plan dostania się do obsługi szpitalnej i zwiania z którymś z transportów, wydał się Annie wręcz abstrakcyjny, był przynajmniej jakimś zalążkiem buntu. Ktoś tutaj też nie miał zamiaru tak po prostu czekać na śmierć.  
O nie, Michał, kimkolwiek był prywatnie, w życiu obozowym był kompletnym przeciwieństwem słowa „czekać”. Miała wręcz wrażenie, że tego człowieka roznosi siedzenie tutaj.  
Nie pomógł jej załatwić ochrony.  
Jakoś naturalnie wziął to na siebie, zaczęła też nazywać go bratem, dla utrzymania gry.  
Znał życie obozowe, znał sporo ludzi tutaj, nawet jeden z wartowników wyraźnie go z czegoś pamiętał.

\- Ile razy im zwiałeś?  
Uniósł głowę znad obieranej sterty ziemniaków. Wzruszył ramionami i pozornie obojętnie uznał:  
\- Zależy co liczy się jako „zwianie”.  
\- Wszystkie przekręty, by nie być tam, gdzie się być miało.  
Uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Cztery razy wobec tego.  
\- I cztery razy cię złapano?  
\- Bywa pani wredna, Anno – ostentacyjnie wrzucił do gara ziemniaka, a potem zawyrokował – Każdy ma swoje priorytety.  
Zawahała się, z namysłem spytała:  
\- Za co tu jesteś?  
\- Za niewinność – skromnie wzruszył ramionami – I parę innych dupereli.  
\- Ile dostałeś lat?  
\- Co mówiłem o szczegółach prywatnych?   
Westchnęła z rezygnacją, ale odpuściła sobie pytania. Choć bywał mrukiem, z czasem wydawał się całkiem sympatycznym człowiekiem. No i wraz z upływem czasu jego plan wydawał się coraz mniej absurdalny.

Ale i tak się nie udał.

Jednego dnia do obozu dotarł człowiek, którego imienia Anna nigdy nie poznała. Ale za to poznała, że Michał umie być też nieugiętym, bezlitosnym człowiekiem.  
Zabił tamtego więźnia gołymi rękami, ledwie tylko po raz pierwszy spojrzał mu w twarz. Skoczył do niego, choć wokoło byli strażnicy. Choć wiedział przecież, że spotka go za to koszmarny los. Nie mógł nie zdawać sobie sprawy.  
Mimo to, dopiero gdy tamten rzygając krwią na śnieg, znieruchomiał w duszeniu, Michał dał się odciągnąć na bok. Dopiero wtedy wartownikom udało się go obezwładnić, tłukąc pałkami i kopiąc po żebrach.  
Na śniegu została ogromna plama ciemnej krwi. I trwała tak dobę, nim przykrył ją nowy śnieg.

Michał do szpitala co prawda trafił, ale nie jako pomoc, zgodnie ze swym planem, tylko z połamanym barkiem i żebrami.  
Udało jej się zamienić dyżur i dostać do szpitala razem z porcjami żywności dla nich. Tutaj jeszcze nie było tak tragicznych warunków, zarówno żywnościowych czy sanitarnych. To był ledwie obóz przejściowy, tutaj jeszcze dostawali coś po za wodnistą zupą…  
Mimo to z lękiem spojrzała na bladą, zmęczoną twarz rannego. Michał nachmurzył się na jej widok.  
\- Nie powinnaś tutaj przychodzić.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – puściła uwagę mimo uszu.  
\- Przeżyję – gdy jednak ujrzał opór w jej oczach, dodał ponuro – Z niczego nie rezygnujemy. Tylko czasu mało.   
\- Czasu do czego?  
\- Odkryją, czemu go zabiłem, to mnie rozstrzelają. Musimy znikać lada dzień – urwał na chwilę, z trudem mówił, każdy łyk powietrza poruszał pobitymi żebrami – Coś wymyślę – uznał nagle z gorączkowym uporem i umilkł.  
Anna spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.  
Niektórzy ludzie po prostu nie umieli zaakceptować sytuacji bez wyjścia. Do owych ludzi _nota bene_ zaliczała się i ona…

Skoro jej wspólnik chwilowo leżał i się zrastał, ona zainwestowała w kwestię dołączenia się do szpitala na stałe.   
W końcu lekarz, starszy już Rosjanin o schorowanych płucach, przestał na nią syczeć i nawet ją polubił. Wystarczyło, że robiła swoje w ciszy, skupieniu i bez konieczności poprawek później. No i umiała ładnie szyć… czy to podartą odzież, czy kogoś…  
Oględniej jeszcze mówiąc, Anna umiała być przydatna i pracować na to, by zostać docenioną.   
\- I ładna, i mądra – dziwił się z cichym śmiechem lekarz, z coraz większą życzliwością na nią patrząc.  
Żałosnym czasami było, jak niewielkie oczekiwania wobec kobiet tutaj miano. No ale dla niej było to bardzo korzystne.  
Bardziej, niż mogła się spodziewać.  
Któregoś wieczoru, gdy załatała nieszczęśnikowi rozciętą nogę, napotkała na chwilę łagodne spojrzenie.  
\- Panienka wierząca?  
\- Można tak powiedzieć.  
\- Panienka jutro przyjdzie wcześniej. Mamy kilka pogrzebów ważniejszych do odhaczenia… ksiądz ma przyjechać. Ten wasz, nie nasz. Panienka przyjdzie, pogada z nim, jakby panienka chciała. Pozwija panienka bandaże przy tym i będziemy kwita.  
Wizja dostania jakichkolwiek wieści spoza tego hermetycznego światka wydała się wręcz niemożliwie wspaniała. I dlatego Anna ze szczerym poruszeniem podziękowała za wiadomość.  
Michał już wracał do zdrowia, wyzbierał się skubaniec dość szybko. Rozeznanie otoczenia było teraz priorytetową sprawą…

Duchowny w habicie franciszkanów był raczej dość młody, zmarznięty i chyba cholernie zmęczony, bo nawet nie raczył zdjąć kaptura, tylko pokiwał jej dłonią, gdy go przywitała.   
Nawet się nie odezwał na powitanie, pokiwał głową i znalazł bardziej ustronny kąt. Wskazał jej ławę przy ścianie, sam usiadł obok, pochylając się w zamyśleniu.  
\- Czy mogę do ojca mówić po polsku?  
Znów tylko przyzwalający ruch głowy. Lekko uniósł spojrzenie, by ocenić pustą izbę wokoło.  
\- Niech będzie pochwalony…  
\- I Duch Opiekuńczy niech strzeże twych dróg i ogniska domowego, gdy na łowy wyruszysz – odparł jej szept spod kaptura.  
\- Słu… - nie dokończyła, odebrało jej mowę na chwilę.  
A potem spod linii okrycia błysnęły jej znajome oczy. Krzywy uśmiech uniósł sam kąt ust.   
Przez jedno uderzenie serca Anna Wilmowska nie była pewna, czy chce go uściskać, czy zrzucić z ławy za tą zabawę w przebierańców. Z nieludzkim wysiłkiem opanowała odruchowe reakcje. Nabrała więcej powietrza w płuca.  
\- To ty… - wyszeptała, jeszcze bardziej ściszając głos.  
\- Ja – zgodził się Smuga szeptem – Choć nie powiem, chwilę mi zajęło. Wywieźli panią kawał drogi w dzicz… ślad urywał się po pierwszym obozie.  
\- Mój Boże… - Anna zakryła usta dłonią, opanowując emocje – Czy Tomek…  
\- Jest z ojcem. Wszystko w porządku.  
\- Mój Boże – powtórzyła zdławionym szeptem.  
Spracowana, zimna dłoń oparła się na jej palcach w zapewniający, kojący sposób.  
\- Była pani bardzo dzielna, pani Anno. Już dobrze. Wyciągnę stąd panią, mam już plan. Już wszystko będzie dobrze, naprawdę. Tak dobrze dała pani sobie radę…  
\- Ma pan plan?  
\- Tak, tak. Zabiorę stąd panią wozem, jak za dwa dni odjadę. Wszystko już dobrze. Potem pociąg i później też, wszystko jest, mam plan. Będzie dobrze.  
Anna opanowała się już całkowicie. Pokiwała powoli głową. Ale potem coś jeszcze sobie uświadomiła.  
\- Musimy stąd zabrać jeszcze jedną osobę.  
\- Pani Anno, ja bym ich wszystkich zabrał, gdyby tylko…  
\- Nie. Naprawdę. Jedną osobę.  
\- Ale…  
\- Ten człowiek pomógł mi tutaj przetrwać. Nie zostawię go. Mieliśmy razem uciekać stąd. Tylko do wozu. Potem on sam sobie poradzi – zapewniła, bo bez konsultacji z Michałem, wiedziała dobrze, że ten typ poradzi sobie wszędzie.   
Smuga nie kłócił się, pokiwał głową nerwowo.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze. Ale nikt więcej. Pani mu ufa?  
\- Tak.  
\- Dobrze… on jeden. I proszę mnie teraz posłuchać… zrobi pani tak…  
Pochylił się nieco, przyciszonym tonem wyłożył skrótowo cały plan, jednocześnie zerkając po salce, by upewnić się, że nikt się nie zjawi.  
Plan był dobry… równie ryzykowny jak ten Michała, ale jakoś ją to już nie przerażało. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, że ktoś zjawił się zgodnie z obietnicą, by jej pomóc.  
Że przetrwała…  
Zwijając bandaże tamtego dnia, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, Anna czuła się prawdziwie silna. Czuła, że cokolwiek ją nie spotka w kolejnych dniach, temu także jakoś stawi czoła. Że przetrwa. Bo ma dla kogo.


	2. When I see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Początek tułaczki po pustkowiach dzikiej krainy, urozmaicony spotkaniem po latach, które nie do końca spełniło oczekiwania wszystkich.

Nie oczekiwała od Michała entuzjazmu, gdy wyjawiła cicho nowy plan działania. Spodziewała się dokładnie takich niedowierzań, że jak to niby przyjaciel jej męża przeszukał pół kraju i pojechał w głąb Rosji, by ją odnaleźć, ale jak to niby ma już plan i skąd u czorta jakiś ksiądz.  
W końcu skapitulował, chyba świadom, że ten plan był znacznie lepszy i mniej ryzykowny od jego własnego.   
\- Tylko do pociągu. Potem znikam – zastrzegł jeszcze z uporem.  
\- Dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze, bo tak właśnie powiedziałam Smudze – uświadomiła go z rozbawieniem.  
Michał drgnął, spojrzał na nią tak gwałtownie, że aż podskoczyła.  
\- Komu? – spytał sucho.  
\- Smu… to znaczy Jan… to znaczy Smuga… ja wiem, miało być bez nazwisk, ale na dobrą sprawę wszyscy tak do niego mówią. Mój błąd, z rozpędu… no chodzi mi o gościa, który załatwia nam transport. Powiedziałam mu, że i tak się od nas pewnie odłączysz, więc… słuchasz mnie?  
Michał otrząsnął się, bezsensownie pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak. Rozumiem…   
Anna oceniła go uważnym spojrzeniem. Uniosła brwi.   
\- Zabierasz się z nami? – upewniła się, bo zesłaniec miał minę jakby rozważał zrzucenie kogoś z mostu.   
\- Tak, spokojnie – ponownie po prostu pokiwał głową – Przygotuj swoją część, wybuchem zajmę się ja.

Tak. Wybuch, oczywiście, że pan Smuga musiał wpaść na pomysł, który obejmował coś nad wyraz dziwnego. Jakżeby cholera inaczej…  
Ale choć pomysł Smugi nie był gwoli ścisłości taki znów tragiczny, artyzm wykonania go przez Michała przerósł ich wszelkie wyobrażenia.

Zgodnie z planem, Anna przemyciła trochę prochu i kilka spłonek. Michał wtajemniczył w plan kilka osób, które były gotowe na ryzyko. Plan warty był rozpracowany, podobnie dyżury zmian w kuchni.  
Wychodząc o dziesięć minut za wcześnie tamtego wieczora, Anna zostawiła niedomknięte drzwi, wpuszczając do baraków z kuchnią polową Michała, który podjął się wykonania misji określonej przez Smugę jako: „ _narobić huku, narobić zamieszania i coś tego typu”._  
Wyszło mu.  
Oj, wyszło mu i to bardzo.

Takiego grzmotu nie słyszała nigdy w życiu.

Wniknęła w plamy cienia wokół zabudowań, odszukując drogę do szpitala. Tam czekał Smuga.  
\- Kaptur, skulić ramiona, nie biegnij, szybki krok, do wozu.  
Skulona w czarnej tunice, która z odległości mogłaby z powodzeniem uchodzić za habit, przemknęła w coraz gęstszym mroku do czekającego dwukonnego wozu.  
Schowała się za drewniane oparcie, upodabniając wyglądem do bagażu, kryjąc głowę pod tkaniną.  
Kroki.  
\- Gdzie ten pani kolega? – Smuga dotarł już do wozu od strony lasu, nerwowo rozejrzał się wokoło.   
Drugi wybuch. Wrzaski, szczekanie psów.  
\- Nie no, starczy tego zamieszania, co? – westchnął podróżnik pod nosem, gdy czas uciekał im między palcami, a zapowiedziany dodatkowy uczestnik ucieczki nadal się nie zjawiał.  
Ogromne zamieszanie. Bieganina, alarmy, krzyki, jeden wielki bajzel. No to mu akurat wyszło, trzeba przyznać.  
Oparł dłoń na rękojeści noża, gdy zza zarośli wypadł zdyszany, doszczętnie przemoczony i uwalany w czymś człowiek.  
Uniósł dłoń.  
\- Ładuj się pan – syknął na powitanie Smuga, wskazując wóz. Ostatni raz zerknął za siebie, ale zamieszanie doszczętnie pochłonęło uwagę warty. Wydało mu się nawet, że z części baraków bije łuna pożaru…  
Dopiero gdy wóz gnał przez ciemny las, podróżnik zerknął przez ramię na skuloną sylwetkę obcego.  
\- Podłożył pan ogień pod coś po za kuchnią?  
\- Ja osobiście nie – zesłaniec ukrył się głębiej w wozie – Ale reszta już tak.  
\- Czyli bunt.  
\- Bunt – zgodził się głucho Michał.  
\- Ten drugi wybuch, to co to było? – spytał jeszcze przez ramię Smuga, nie patrząc już na nich, skupiony na nie rozbiciu się o któreś z przydrożnych drzew.  
\- Tak zwane pomieszczenie służbowe.  
Mimo okoliczności usłyszał krótki śmiech. Smuga pokiwał głową, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany zarówno odpowiedzią, jak i podejściem nieznajomego.   
\- Dobra, teraz się kładziecie najniżej jak się da. Nie ma was. Tylko nie spać, jeszcze nie jesteśmy bezpieczni.  
Tak, choć przed nimi otwierał się lodowaty, gęsty las spowity nocnym mrokiem, do poczucia bezpieczeństwa było jeszcze daleko.  
Skulona pod grubym pledem, Anna odkryła tylko oczy, by móc spojrzeć na rozgwieżdżone niebo, prześwitujące między gałęziami drzew. Telepiący się na wybojach drogi, wóz pędził w dzicz, oddalając się od obozu z każdym jednym uderzeniem serca.  
Przez jedną chwilę wydawało jej się nawet, że księżyc uśmiechnął się blado w odpowiedzi, gdy tak wpatrywała się w niego, oddychając zimnym, tak cudownie innym powietrzem.

Była jednak zbyt zmęczona okresem niewoli, by utrzymać się w pełni świadomości. Monotonia kołysania, mrok i cisza mącona tylko zgrzytem drewna i parskaniem koni zrobiły też swoje.  
Z apatycznego półsnu wyrwał ją Michał, delikatnie zakrywając jej głowę kocem.  
\- Cisza teraz – wyszeptał, gdy drgnęła wyraźnie.  
Wóz zwolnił wyraźnie.  
Smuga osadził zdrożone konie, słyszała jak zeskoczył na ziemię. Z kimś rozmawiał po rosyjsku. I choć w rzeczywistości była to bardzo krótka rozmowa, im wydawała się trwać godzinami.  
W końcu wóz powoli ruszył, konie stępa powlekły się gdzieś. Kilka przyciszonych słów. Ktoś szedł obok wozu, coś mówiąc.  
Anna wyłapała przegłos tylko kilku nerwowo mówionych słów, ale tylko trzy były dość wyraźne, by je zrozumieć.   
_„pociąg”, „broń”, „dokumenty”_  
Inne stukanie. Konie zeszły z gościńca na coś miękkiego. Stłumione parskanie, zgrzyt zmarzniętych skór i żelastwa.  
Ciepło.  
Nagle otuliło ich ciepło…  
Skryta pod kocem nie była w stanie ocenić, co się dzieje, czemu nagle zniknął ziąb nocnego lasu. Poczuła jednak wyraźnie, że się ociepliło. A potem uderzył w nią zapach siana…   
Kroki się oddaliły. Zgrzyt pracującego drewna. Drugie kroki.  
\- W porządku. Już można – łagodny, uspokajający głos rozległ się tuż obok niej, jednocześnie z pomocą w wyplątaniu się z ukrycia.  
Byli w małej szopie połączonej ze stajnią. Smuga upewnił się, że oboje kontaktują ze światem, potem zajął się końmi, które naprawdę niemal zamęczyli tym szaleńczym pędem przez las.  
Anna z niewyobrażalną ulgą usiadła na samym skraju beli z sianem, powoli rozglądając się wokoło. Oczy przywykły do mroku, odróżniła w końcu sylwetkę Smugi, chowającego konie do boksu, a potem Michała, który oparł się o wóz i odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Gdzie my jesteśmy? – spytał, szukając wzrokiem podróżnika.  
\- Na terenie cerkwi – Smuga wrócił do nich, ocenił ich spojrzeniem – Na pewno jesteście głodni i…  
Michał przekrzywił głowę, jakby z oszołomieniem ocenił ciemny habit, w który wciąż był ubrany podróżnik.  
\- Pan… brat… naprawdę jest…?  
\- Co? – Smuga nie zrozumiał w pierwszej chwili – Nie, bez przesady! – zaśmiał się krótko, pokręcił głową – Aż tak źle ze mną nie jest.  
Anna mimochodem uśmiechnęła się słabo na te słowa, notując w pamięci stosunek podróżnika do religii.   
\- Zostajemy tutaj? – spytała, gdy Michał wydawał się nie mieć pomysłu, co należy powiedzieć.  
\- Do rana. Musicie odpocząć, przebrać się i coś zjeść – podróżnik wskazał im starannie przygotowane pakunki, ukryte pod sianem – Ogarnijcie się, przyniosę wody i zerknę na drogę.  
Z całym uznaniem, jakim zaczynała już darzyć tego człowieka, Anna nie miała bladego pojęcia, jakim cudem nawiązał on ewidentną współpracę z duchownymi, zdobył to przebranie i co teraz planował niby zrobić. Ale zaraz potem, otulona w kożuch i zajęta szybkim, nerwowo zjadanym posiłkiem, uznała, że w sumie to nieważne, jak tego dokonał. Liczyło się, że był i miał plan. Jakkolwiek to zrobił, kogokolwiek nie przekupił czy zabił, efekt był jak na razie całkiem dobry.  
Smuga wrócił z wodą i garnkiem ugotowanej kaszy, co jeszcze bardziej ożywiło dwójkę uciekinierów. Przykazał nigdzie nie iść i wyszedł się ponownie rozejrzeć, by zabezpieczyć teren.  
Wtedy też dopiero Anna dostrzegła, że dotąd tak śmiały, bezczelny wręcz, Michał siedział sztywno i zwracał baczne spojrzenie na podróżnika za każdym razem, gdy ten pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku. Nie odkrył też głowy, po zmianie ubrania założył kaptur na głowę i siedział jak na rozżarzonych węglach.  
\- To dobry człowiek – odezwała się cicho, gdy Smuga znów wyszedł – Jest po naszej stronie, naprawdę.  
\- Mhm – w głosie Michała nie było przekonania, ale zwrócił ku niej głowę – Skąd przybył?  
\- Ze szczegółami prywatnymi czy ogólnie?  
\- Hm… ogólnie.  
\- Z daleka.   
\- Po ciebie? Specjalnie?  
\- To uparty człowiek – uznała, kiwając głową, na chwilę umilkła, poświęcając całą uwagę kaszy – Dał słowo. Więc przybył.  
\- Jesteście rodziną?  
\- Poniekąd… to przyjaciel mojego męża. Długa historia – uprzedziła, unosząc dłoń – Ale można mu ufać, poważnie.   
\- Mhm… - Michał bardzo powoli skinął głową.  
Nie zdążył nic więcej powiedzieć, Smuga wrócił do szopy, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Uspokajająco uniósł dłoń.  
\- Chcecie plan znać teraz, czy najpierw złapać trochę snu?  
\- Teraz – odezwała się we wspólnym imieniu Anna – Jak zamierzasz zabrać nas stąd do Triestu?  
Smuga zerknął na obcego, jakby nie był pewien, czy może mówić przy nim. Michał skinął lekko głową.  
\- Nie jadę z wami na zachód, odłączę się na Nowosybirsk.  
\- Po co? – Anna zwróciła na niego zdumiony wzrok – Miałeś uciec, a nie pchać się z powrotem za kraty!  
Niezręcznie wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jak już wspominałem, każdy ma swoje priorytety.  
Smuga wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, nim odezwał się cicho, badawczo wręcz:  
\- Czyli do pociągu panu pomogę, dobrze. Jeśli chce pan dać znać komuś z rodziny…  
\- Nie ma komu dawać znać – przerwał mu martwym tonem Michał, jednocześnie spod linii kaptura obserwując podróżnika.  
\- To nawet dobrze, bo miałem rzec, że to chwilowo niemożliwe – Smuga zwrócił wzrok na Annę – Przykro mi, ale na dziś dzień nie może pani powiadomić ich, że się udało. Damy znać z bezpiecznego miejsca.  
\- Jasne – Anna pokiwała głową. Była zbyt zmęczona, by uczestniczyć w rozmowie, tylko uważnie obserwowała, jak dwaj mężczyźni oceniają się wzrokiem, jednocześnie usiłując wybadać zamiary tego drugiego.  
\- A zatem pan się odłączy – powtórzył z namysłem Smuga – Jednak potrzebuję nieco więcej czasu… nie wiedziałem o pana udziale, nie mam dla pana dokumentów.  
\- Nie szkodzi, nie będę dokładał problemów z tym.  
\- Jeśli choć jedno z nas zbliży się do miasta bez dokumentów, ryzyko wzrośnie, a na to nie mogę się zgodzić – podróżnik pokręcił głową – Proszę odpocząć, coś wymyślę i panu też załatwię…  
\- Nie ma potrzeby – Michał pokręcił głową – Odłączę się wobec tego o świcie, poradzę sobie sam. Już i tak bardzo nam pan pomógł, dziękuję i…  
\- Nie przetrwa pan tutaj sam.  
\- Poradzę sobie – głos znacznie się obniżył.  
\- Ejże – Anna uniosła dłoń – Michał, nie wygłupiaj się. Była umowa do pociągu, nic nie zmieniamy, papiery się załatwi.  
Pomimo mroku dostrzegła, jak przez twarz Smugi przewinął się jakiś cień. Uniósł lekko brwi, raz jeszcze ocenił uciekiniera ostrym wzrokiem.   
\- To mówił pan, że jak się nazywa…? – zawiesił głos.  
\- Mówiłem, że wolę nie zdradzać prywatnych szczegółów – poprawił go sucho Michał.  
Anna odstawiła na bok menażkę z kaszą. W samą porę.  
Smuga nagle skulił obręcz barkową jak do ataku i niemal wycedził:  
\- Kaptur. Już.  
Michał wstał, powoli pokiwał głową i prychnął lekko:  
\- Długo ci zajęło, powaga.  
\- Kaptur!  
\- No głos się raczej nie zmienił… - Michał parsknął ponownie, ale powoli odsłonił twarz, jednocześnie robiąc krok w tył.  
\- Ej! – Anna uniosła dłoń.  
\- Nie wierzę – warknął Smuga, bez śladu dawnej łagodności – Po prostu cholera, wierzyć mi się nie chce!!  
\- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi…  
Anna gwałtownie stanęła między nimi, przerywając wrogie mierzenie się spojrzeniami.  
\- EJ! – powtórzyła głośniej – Cywilizowani ludzie na powitanie podają sobie dłoń, tak?! – suchy, kategoryczny ton przykuł ich uwagę na kamienną, naganną minę pani Wilmowskiej – Więc albo się ucywilizujcie, albo obaj dwa kroki w tył!   
Pierwszy owe dwa kroki wykonał Smuga, najwyraźniej uznając, że on cywilizowany być nie musi, jemu dobrze z dziką naturą, nikomu ręki podawał nie będzie.  
Michał też się cofnął, uniósł polubownie dłonie:  
\- Przepraszam, może rzeczywiście należą ci się wyjaśnienia…  
\- Może na pewno – otrzymał wrogi syk.  
\- Powiedziałem „przepraszam”, tak?  
\- Wy się znacie? – przerwała im po raz kolejny Anna, już bardziej retorycznie pytając, zważywszy napięcie między nimi.  
\- Tak – westchnął Smuga, kiwając głową.  
\- Niestety – dodał z uśmiechem Michał.  
\- Że co? – Anna uniosła brwi, za cholerę ich nie rozumiejąc.  
\- To mój brat – padło jednocześnie z dwóch stron.  
W pierwszym odruchu Anna chciała nader dosadnie wyrazić swoje zdumienie. Ale potem tylko zerknęła po nich obu, przywołując w pamięci kilka chwil…  
Pokiwała głową.  
\- To właściwie sporo wyjaśnia – orzekła powoli – Dziwny jest ten świat, co?

  
****

Jutrznia była w gruncie rzeczy całkiem miłą odmianą, gdy to ona obudziła ich o świcie. Anna wręcz z radością ujrzała dzienne światło, napełniona nowymi siłami i nadzieją, że jednak wszystko zacznie się już układać.  
No, może po za tymi dwoma upartymi typami, którzy nie odzywali się praktycznie odkąd wmieszała się w eufemistycznie rzecz opisując, jakże niezwyczajne powitanie po latach.  
Po latach siedmiu, jak dowiedziała się z syku pełnego wyrzutu, który jednak szybko został urwany, gdy spojrzenie Smugi spoczęło na niej. Wyszedł po prostu z szopy, każąc im odpocząć. Michał odmówił wyjaśnień, uniknął dalszej rozmowy, bo po prostu położył się spać przy drzwiach.  
Więc i jej nie pozostało nic lepszego, jak iść spać.  
Smuga wrócił krótko po świcie, a zmęczona twarz i podkrążone oczy mówiły jasno, że on nie zmrużył tamtej nocy oka i to zapewne nie była już pierwsza noc, tylko któraś taka z rzędu.  
Bez słowa podał Michałowi dokumenty.  
\- Dzięki – takim samym głosem mógłby mu odpowiedzieć „spadnij ze schodów”.  
Anna uniosła lekko brwi. Na razie bez komentarza, zerknęła po nich obu, po prostu rozeznając sytuację.   
\- Do miasta mamy kawał drogi. Pani musi ściąć włosy i się przebrać. Ty też jakoś zmień wygląd – Smuga tylko na chwilę zawiesił wzrok na bracie.  
Ten tylko skinął głową bez słowa. Miał kamienną, obojętną minę.  
Tak. Ci dwaj musieli być rodziną, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Anna tylko siłą woli opanowała zirytowane westchnięcie.

Ale nie odpuściła im, gdy jadąc do miasta minęła godzina całkowitej ciszy między trójką wędrowców, aktualnie udających zmierzających na targ, co dodatkowo podkreślał załadowany wóz.  
\- Dobra… panowie, zaczniemy ze sobą rozmawiać?  
\- O czym? – padło jednocześnie z dwóch stron i już tylko nadludzka silna wola pani Wilmowskiej uratowała ją od parsknięcia śmiechem.  
\- No o czymkolwiek. Teraz tak jakby „szczegóły prywatne” dotyczą wszystkich tutaj obecnych, tak? – nie otrzymała tym razem ani jednej odpowiedzi, więc sama podjęła – Tak. A więc, no nie wiem… może zaczniemy od tematu „czemu jesteśmy dla siebie jak wrogowie, hej, przecież razem uciekamy z piekła!”, tak na rozgrzewkę, co wy na to?  
\- Nie jesteśmy dla siebie jak wrogowie – zaprotestował cicho Smuga.  
\- Po za tym to długa historia – dodał równie obojętnie Michał.  
\- Ach, rozumiem… - Anna zwróciła wzrok na puste, rozległe pola które rozciągały się przed nimi aż po horyzont – Jaka szkoda, że nie mamy czasu, prawda?  
Wymowne milczenie z obu stron.   
W końcu Smuga pokiwał głową.  
\- Wcześniej nie zwróciłem uwagi, by miała pani tak cięty dowcip.  
\- On źle na mnie wpływa – ruchem głowy wskazała Michała.   
\- Jak na wszystkich – mruknął cierpko Smuga.  
\- Słyszałem.  
\- Miałeś słyszeć.  
\- _Pax!_ – znów uniosła dłoń – Dobrze, to ja zacznę… - odwróciła się tak, by spojrzeć na Smugę – Jakim cudem dotarł pan tutaj tak stosunkowo szybko? Prosto z Triestu?  
\- Tak, zamieniłem tylko pociągi.  
\- I… - Anna zawahała się na chwilę – Andrzej puścił pana bez ustalania planu, tak o z marszu?  
Smuga z wahaniem pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie dałem mu okazji protestować. Nie widział mnie nawet.  
Anna z namysłem pokiwała głową, notując tę metodę w głowie. O ile bowiem znała swego męża, gdyby ten został poinformowany o komplikacjach w bardziej sprawiedliwy, spokojny sposób, na pewno chciałby ustalić konkretny, solidny plan. Ale też straciliby na czasie…   
\- Kim jest Andrzej? – no patrzcie państwo, jednak odpowiednio podpuszczony, Michał wykazywał jakieś ludzkie odruchy w rozmowach. Napotkał jednak zimne spojrzenie brata i dodał zmęczonym tonem – Jeśli mogę spytać…  
\- Mój mąż.   
\- A. Rozumiem.  
\- To jest ta jedna długa historia, ale skrócę ją w kilku słowach. Tajne nauczanie, śledztwo, ucieczka, przerzut.  
\- Oboje należycie do naszych – Michał nagle z uznaniem pokiwał głową – Skąd jesteście?  
\- Z Warszawy. Andrzejowi udało się zniknąć przed aresztowaniem, ja nie byłam od razu podejrzana, więc zostałam z Tomkiem. Tomek ma sześć lat, wtedy miał nieco ponad cztery. Andrzej załatwił pracę za granicą i… - urwała i spojrzała na Smugę – I tego, jak to się stało, że pan tutaj jest, nigdy mi nie powiedziano dokładnie.  
\- Spotkaliśmy się na statku, pomogłem mu z papierami i pracą. Nie mógł przecież przyjechać osobiście, więc…  
\- Poparłeś rewolucjonistów – wtrącił się Michał nagle.  
Wzrok Smugi jeszcze bardziej zlodowaciał.  
\- Nigdy nie byłem przeciwko nim.  
\- W ogóle nigdy nie byłeś za czymś, czy przeciwko czemuś. Przynajmniej tak twierdziłeś – poprawił go Michał sucho.  
\- Nie popiera pan rewolucji? – wyraźnie się zdziwiła.  
Smuga westchnął bezgłośnie, posłał bratu spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu, za sprzedanie go w kwestii poglądów.  
\- Jestem daleki od wszelkich poglądów radyklanych. Jednak rozumiem sprawę, o którą walczycie, pochwalam to i staram się pomóc, na ile mogę.   
\- Czyli jednak coś się zmieniło – syknął Michał cicho.  
\- Świat się zmienił.  
\- Dobra, przestańcie. Jak nie umiecie ze sobą gadać, to nie ma po co próbować. Za dobę już znów nie będziecie dla siebie istnieć, wytrzymajcie choć tyle – zakończyła pani Wilmowska, zmęczona udawaniem, że nie dostrzega jak wiele skrywanego bólu, wyrzutu i dawnych, nigdy nieprzegadanych ze sobą chwil zawiera każde z ich, wysyczanych do siebie słów.  
Zapadła cisza. Ale kątem oka złowiła niezręczny ruch, jakby Michał drgnął na jej słowa, niczym dźgnięty ostrzem. To on pierwszy nie wytrzymał w ciszy, odezwał się głuchym głosem:  
\- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był okłamywać cię, że zginąłem.  
\- Nie powinieneś był – zgodził się sucho Smuga.  
\- Nie miałem wyboru.  
\- Wybór jest zawsze. Prosty, trudny, zły, tragiczny, ale jest.  
Michał wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.  
\- Wróciłbyś do kraju, gdybyś wiedział, że możesz mi pomóc. Sądząc, że nie żyję, nie wróciłeś, bo nie miałeś po co. Ja sobie poradziłem… w porządku, przepraszam, gdy zwiałem za pierwszym razem, powinienem był do ciebie napisać.   
Anna zerknęła na niego uważnie.   
Twarz uciekiniera była kamienna, tylko oczy go zdradziły. Ze szczerym smutkiem spojrzał na nieruchomą, sztywno wyprostowaną sylwetkę brata na koźle wozu.  
\- Kiedy to było? – podjęła, gdy zapadła cisza i tematowi groziło całkowite, obojętne zapomnienie.  
\- Siedem lat temu.   
Znów cisza, znów brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony Smugi.  
\- Miałeś swoje życie, rozumiesz? Prosta matematyka, dwóch na skazaniu, czy jeden. Masz rację, miałem wybór. Wybrałem, żebyś żył w kłamstwie, ale _żył_. Możesz mnie za to nienawidzić, droga wolna – uciął Michał beznamiętnym tonem.  
Bardzo długo nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Tak długo, że Annę korciło już, by trzepnąć po głowie siedzącego w upartym milczeniu Smugę, bo do jasnej cholery, przyzwoitość wymagała, by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć na takie słowa!  
\- Nigdy więcej mnie nie ratuj za cenę kogokolwiek innego – odparł wreszcie, totalnie wyzutym z emocji tonem – I nie zakładaj, że bym zginął, pomagając ci.  
\- Nie umiałbyś z tym żyć, nie mieszając się. Po prostu byś wbił na Syberię po mnie. Co za tym idzie, wlazłbyś prosto do grobu.  
\- Coś bym wymyślił.  
\- Jasne, jak zwykle – westchnął z przekąsem Michał – To miłe, że choć to się nie zmieniło. Ale – wskazał gestem siebie i Annę – Co widać na załączonym obrazku, wystarczyło jedno proste hasło ratowania kogoś i wlazłeś prosto w piekło.  
\- I jeszcze żyję – zauważył Smuga spokojnie.  
\- Obaj jesteście beznadziejni – westchnęła Anna, kręcąc głową – Zamiast się cieszyć, że zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że wasze drogi się przecięły i…  
\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak zbieg okoliczności.  
\- No i znów się zaczyna… - tym razem jednak w głosie Smugi zabrzmiała dużo cieplejsza, rozbawiona nuta – Wybacz, Michał, ale na trzeźwo o prowidencjalizmie z tobą rozmawiać nie będę.   
Ten prychnął lekko, wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nawzajem – kategorycznie uciął temat, ale i u niego w głosie dało się wyczuć delikatniejszy już ton, już jakieś rozluźnienie i sentyment.  
Anna skryła leciutki uśmiech.  
Kolejna cisza, gdy zapadła, była już dużo mniej drażniąca i zimna. I nie trwała długo, znów to pani Wilmowska zaburzyła milczenie, niby to odkrywczo uznając, że niby czemu jest dalej na „pan, pani” z kimś, kto przybył pół Europy, by jej pomóc. A potem odpowiednim podejściem skłoniła Smugę do opowiedzenia o tym, co on tutaj tak właściwie robi, jak poznał jej męża i jak dotarł na samą Syberię za nimi.  
I wrogie napięcie zaczęło znikać.  
Michał ożywił się, nawet potem podjął się kilku pytań i nawet otrzymał na nie odpowiedzi. Chyba chwilowo zakopali topór wojenny, choć większych wyjaśnień od Michała się nie doczekali na tamtą chwilę. No, ale przynajmniej nie musiała znów przerywać im syczenia na siebie.  
Anna w duchu pokręciła głową nad ich podejściem.   
_„Z facetami jak z dziećmi…”_

****

Stacja była obsadzona wojskiem. I na całe szczęście udało im się to odkryć stosunkowo szybko. Zdążyli zjechać w las, nim znaleźli się w zasięgu wzroku. Schowali się za gąszczem, a raczej zostali schowani przez syczącego na nich nerwowo Smugę, który zniknął zaraz potem w gęstwinie, jakby go ziemia pochłonęła.  
Anna lekko uniosła brwi, ale Michał tylko machnął ręką.  
\- Zawsze tak miał. Nieuleczalne – uświadomił ją cicho. Miał apatyczną rezygnację w spojrzeniu, gdy to orzekł.  
Mimo dołującego otoczenia, ledwo skryła parsknięcie.  
W nerwowej, wyczekującej ciszy siedzieli więc skuleni na zimnym, ostrym podłożu, surowym i raniącym jak cała ta kraina.  
\- Nie obejdziemy ich – padł wreszcie, zupełnie niespodziewanie szept tuż za ich plecami.   
\- Chryste! – Anna zakryła usta dłonią – Nie rób tak!  
\- Jak? – Smuga wylazł spod zarośli, rzucił spojrzeniem po ich urażonych minach, przez chwilę na jego twarzy odbijał się ból dedukcji, nim zrozumiał, czemu oboje podskoczyli na skraju apopleksji, gdy tak się zjawił znikąd – A, jasne, przepraszam.  
\- No to jak dostaniemy się do pociągu?  
\- Musieli postawić garnizon w gotowości… jakby wiedzieli, że kogoś brakuje, że… - Smuga zawiesił głos, zwrócił wzrok na Michała. Przez sekundę wpatrywał się w niego kamiennym spojrzeniem, nim syknął – Nie zrobiłeś tego, prawda?  
\- Zrobiłem – Michał opuścił wzrok, nagle bez tupetu do kłótni.  
\- Kto? – pytał dalej grobowym tonem podróżnik.  
Chwilowe zmieszanie Michała mówiło samo za siebie.  
\- Roskolnikow.   
\- _Para caralho!_  
\- Nie muszę znać tego języka, żeby wiedzieć, co powiedziałeś – przyznał niemrawo Michał, kiwając słabo głową.  
\- Świetnie, po prostu cudownie! – Smuga wciągnął powietrze przez zęby, długą chwilę w cichej złości gapił się w las.  
\- Co się stało? – pani Wilmowska w końcu odważyła się odezwać, gdy nikt się jakoś nie kwapił, by jej to wyjaśnić.  
\- Kretyn nie jest już anonimowy, bo zabił im kreta.  
\- Właściwie to nie tyle agenta podłożonego kiedyś do organizacji, w której działaliśmy, tylko jego łącznika – wyjaśnił Michał powoli –Tamtego dopadłem w Warszawie. Roskolnikow mi się wymknął. Musiał komuś podpaść skoro wylądował w obozie i…  
\- Ten człowiek… - Anna nagle zrozumiała, o którym zabiciu kogoś mogą mówić.  
\- Tak, ten człowiek – dokończył ciężko Michał – Na pewno władze obozu wiedziały, kim był. Zabiłem go, dałem się zapamiętać. W porządku, _mea culpa._  
\- Albo po prostu odkopali ci resztę spraw.  
\- To bym już nie żył – Michał uśmiechnął się niewesoło – Póki nie ma tutaj ciężkiej artylerii, nie znają wszystkich szczegółów.  
\- Masz pojęcie, jak niewiele nam to pomaga? – Smuga uniósł brwi znacząco.  
\- Nie mogłem pozwolić mu żyć – odparł przez zęby Michał.  
Na krótką chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Smuga odrobinę skinął mu głową, cicho i spokojnie odrzekł:  
\- Rozumiem.  
Anna nie rozumiała. Ale coś w tym jednym słowie upewniło ją, że nie powinna o to pytać.  
\- Co zrobimy teraz? – przerwała ciszę ostrożnym szeptem.   
Smuga bezradnie pokręcił głową.  
\- Za dużo ich… nas jest dwó… to znaczy troje – poprawił się szybko na widok urażonej miny pani Wilmowskiej.  
\- Otoczymy ich – uznał Michał powoli.  
\- Wolałem, jak się nie odzywałeś.  
\- Pytam poważnie, co robimy? – przerwała im Anna od razu.  
Smuga zawahał się na długą chwilę, zamyślił głęboko i przez bardzo długi moment panowała tylko zupełna cisza, teraz już pełna napięcia i oczekiwania jasnej, konkretnej odpowiedzi.  
W końcu niemrawo pokręcił głową i uznał:  
\- Nie spodoba wam się ten pomysł.  
\- Nic nowego – Michał wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jeśli zadziała, może mi się nie podobać.  
Smuga pokiwał z namysłem głową, a potem spytał:  
\- Kojarzycie napady na pociągi na Dzikim Zachodzie?  
Martwa cisza pełna zgrozy świadczyła nader jasno, że a i owszem, nie spodobał im się ten plan.  
\- Zaczynam przeklinać dzień, w którym mały Janek odkrył, że świat nie kończy się na ogrodzie przed domem – kwaśno orzekł Michał i Anna, mimo najszczerszych chęci, nie umiała nie przyznać mu racji w tym akurat spostrzeżeniu.   
Ale Smugę to chyba mało obchodziło. Jego zwykle nie ruszała krytyka jego planów. Wyznawał przecież zasadę, że nie ma złych planów, są tylko dobre plany, w których wiele rzeczy może pójść źle. No ale bywa i tak… 


	3. Każdy z nas jest Odysem

\- Czy to źle, że cieszę się na myśl, o zrobieniu wielkiego bum? Czy to znaczy, że dopadła mnie demoralizacja na całej linii?  
Anna posłała mu zmęczone spojrzenie.  
\- Michale, jakbyśmy się przejmowali takimi rzeczami, oboje nie skończylibyśmy zapewne podstawówki.   
Skulony obok niej w zaroślach mężczyzna zdusił cichy śmiech. Pokiwał głową i zawyrokował:  
\- Święta prawda.  
Długą chwilę w kryjówce panowała cisza. Pierwszy znów nie wytrzymał Michał, wychylając się odrobinę z krzaków, by zerknąć na boki. Pani Wilmowska stłumiła syk irytacji.  
\- Siedź.  
\- No siedzę, siedzę. Rany, ileż można tropić pociąg? Litości, no przecież to nie jest mysz!  
Anna bohaterskim wysiłkiem opanowała uśmiech.  
\- Prywatne pytanie. Czy ty kiedykolwiek poczekałeś na coś cierpliwie?  
Michał udał, że się namyśla.  
\- Raz. Jako dziecko. Najgorsze trzy minuty mojego życia.  
I teraz już Anna zakryła twarz dłonią, by nie zacząć się śmiać. Ale nawet gdyby tego nie zrobiła, jej głos zaginąłby w metalicznym łoskocie pędzącego w oddali pociągu.  
\- O – Michał pokiwał głową z miną belfra, który wpisuje uczniowi ocenę mierną, tak na zachętę – No spóźnił się dziesięć minut, pewnie specjalnie.  
\- Dobrze, że w ogóle przyjechał.  
\- A myślałem, że to ja wątpię w mojego brata!   
\- Ej, ale ja nie miałam na myśli, że to wina…  
Michał uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Wiem, Anno. Ale ja miałem i to jak najbardziej.  
\- Jesteś okropny, wiesz?  
\- Wiem. Dziękuję – uciekinier skłonił głowę, a potem zmienił temat – No to wybaczamy im obu spóźnienie i przejmujemy scenę.   
Pociąg wytoczył się zza zakrętu, łoskocząc pognał dalej.  
Nagle ciszę przerwał ogłuszający pisk hamowania.  
\- Biegiem! – rzucił Michał, jednocześnie wyciągając z plecaka mały pakunek.  
Anna nie oglądając się za siebie, schylona rzuciła się w stronę wagonów. Skryła się za nasypem, gdy wysiadło dwóch ludzi z bronią, rozglądając się wokoło, wyraźnie zaniepokojonych nagłym zatrzymaniem się pociągu.  
Powoli skróciła dystans do ostatniego wagonu.  
Gdy była od niego kilkanaście metrów, Michał wychylił się i cisnął z ukrycia pakunek w stronę w stronę skraju lasu.  
Rzucił się biegiem za nią, gdy wybuch wyrwał w powietrze strugi ziemi, zmrożonej trawy i kamieni. Od razu spojrzenia zwróciły się w tamtą stronę. Impet eksplozji odrzucił na bok jednego z żołnierzy. Pobiegli w las, rozdzielając się taktycznie. Sześć osób. Osiem. 

Jan Smuga ocenił sytuację z okna. Potem stuknął lufą rewolweru w łopatkę maszynisty.  
 _\- Khorosho, poydem._  
Zadziwiające, jak pożyteczny bywa argument w postaci ołowianej kulki, który wnosi do konwersacji jakąś taką nutę pewności uświadamia innych, że naprawdę się cholera nie żartuje. Od razu rozmowa z ludźmi staje się przyjemniejsza.  
Oparł się o ścianę i spokojnie skinął głową dość spanikowanemu maszyniście, gdy ten posłusznie zaczął ruszać.  
Gdy lokomotywa znów ruszyła z hukiem przed siebie, skinął ponownie, powiadamiając zakładnika:  
\- Nie staniesz nigdzie, to nic ci się nie stanie. Jedziemy prosto na stację, bez opóźnień. I wyluzuj, przecież już ci nie grożę.  
Swoją drogą, dałby wiele, by ujrzeć miny tych z ochrony pociągu, gdy wrócą i zorientują się, że ktoś im wziął i ten pociąg podpierdzielił. 

Michał śmiał się cicho w rękawicę, odkąd tylko wlazł do ostatniego wagonu.   
\- Czy myśmy właśnie ukradli cholerny pociąg?  
\- Najwyraźniej – Anna pokiwała głową – Ciekawe, jak wpiszą to w raporcie…  
\- I czy są ubezpieczeni na wypadek kradzieży.  
Przestali się śmiać dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Michał pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.  
\- Dobrze, ty pilnuj jakby nam się chcieli doczepić do ogona. Ja zerknę, jak z resztą wagonów, czy da się przejść bez problemów. Wrócę, to musisz odpocząć. Będziemy czuwać na zmianę.  
Wysunął się z ukrycia powoli, przeszedł przez korytarz przy pustych przedziałach. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy niemal zmiażdżono mu nos otworzonymi gwałtownie drzwiami.  
O cholera.  
Jednemu się upiekło…  
Musiał zaspać, czy coś. Spać podczas wybuchu, no niezły musiał być z niego zawodnik. Albo po prostu miał to w poważaniu. Tak czy inaczej, lepiej by było dla niego, gdyby zawczasu grzecznie wyszedł z kolegami z pociągu.   
Michał stuknął go w bark, by zmęczone, zamglone oczy zwróciły się na niego. Rosjanin patrzył na niego w niezrozumieniu chwilę, nim warknął:  
\- Czego chcesz?  
\- Mam wiadomość dla was, _wasze błagorodie_ – zerknął na stopień wojskowego.  
\- No czego? – wyraźnie ktoś tu miał zły dzień. Gorszy, niż przypuszczał nawet.  
Michał mocniej zawarł dłoń w rękawie, napiął zawczasu mięśnie.  
- _Da zdravstvuyet revolyutsiya!_  
To były ostatnie słowa, jakie dotarły do żołnierza, nim z całym impetem oberwał w przeponę hakiem, a sekundę później dostał drugi cios w krtań. Dla pewności zebrał jeszcze w skroń.   
Ze zdławionym jękiem bólu opadł na ziemię.   
Nagły cios w głowę zaskoczył Michała zupełnie. Gdyby nie gruba, futrzana czapa, zapewne zaryłby w ziemię obok przeciwnika. Odwrócił się przez bark błyskawicznym, gniewnym ruchem.  
Złapał kolbę karabinu, którą dostał od tyłu. Dwa szybkie ciosy, wykręcenie broni, metaliczny huk zderzenia z czyjąś twarzą. Krzyk.   
Rozejrzał się. Ale było tylko dwóch.  
Michał machnął ręką.   
Zaciągnął ogłuszonego porucznika do przedziału, zamknął ich obu, blokując zamek w drzwiach rozładowanym na szybko, zdobycznym karabinem. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.  
Ciekawe, jak to zostanie wytłumaczone…  
Przeszedł przez resztę składu bez większego problemu.  
Mało pasażerów, większość nie wydawała się ani odrobinę przejęta faktem, że żołnierze nie wrócili z lasu, a pociąg pojechał sobie dalej.   
Michał tylko profilaktycznie opierał dłoń o sztucer, gdy mijał konduktora. Zaprosił go do przedziału gestem. Starszy facet bez sekundy zwłoki grzecznie zapakował się do środka, pozwolił zamknąć i dopiero wtedy opuścił dłonie.  
Jakoś nikt nie miał zamiaru ginąć ku chwale ojczyzny, stawiając bohaterski i bezcelowy opór zamaskowanemu typowi z karabinem w dłoni.  
\- Czysto! – rzucił na powitanie, wchodząc do lokomotywy.  
Smuga uniósł dłoń na powitanie, także nie zdjął dotąd kominiarki z twarzy. Spojrzał na maszynistę.  
\- Czyli… tym kontroluję poziom pary, tak?  
Ten gorliwie podjął się dalszego tłumaczenia.  
\- A ty co, czego się uczysz pociąg prowadzić? – nie zrozumiał Michał.  
\- Tego jeszcze nie robiłem – brat wpatrywał się w dźwignie uważnie – Zerknij na niego, zobaczę, czy łapię, o co chodzi.  
Maszynista nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru uciekać. Skorygował szybko ruchy Smugi, wytłumaczył kilka spraw.  
Michał uniósł brwi. Zawahał się. A potem nagle coś go tknęło…  
\- Pojebało cię – uznał powoli.  
Smuga zerknął na niego.  
\- Hm?  
\- Nie… proszę, powiedz, że to nie jest to, o czym myślę.  
\- Spoko – Smuga wzruszył ramionami – Nie mówię, skoro nie chcesz – zgodził się bez emocji, zajęty przyspieszonym kursem obsługi lokomotywy.   
Michał z osłupieniem wręcz patrzył na niego przez moment, nim skwitował cicho:  
\- A myślałem, że to ja jestem bezczelny…  
Smuga tylko uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, czego żaden z nich nie zobaczył, ale co zdradził niebezpieczny, radosny błysk w jego oczach.

****

Zimny poranek spowijał szarością małą stację przy miasteczku na zapomnianym przez Boga odludziu. Słońce nie grzało tutaj, nawet gdy wzniosło się ponad horyzont, wisiało nisko, blade, zasłonięte szarymi zwałami chmur.   
Ziąb panował wszędzie, wgryzał się w nozdrza, ranił płuca i oczy.   
I w taki właśnie zimny, paskudnie ponury poranek na stację wpadł rozpędzony pociąg, nieco przed czasem, bez choćby śladu hamowania.  
Mimo to skład zaczął zwalniać, wagony z metalicznym hukiem wyhamowały powoli pęd, zatrzymując się jakieś pół kilometra za stacją. Tylko, że ten skład nie był pełny… Wagony z ludźmi grzecznie zostały w okolicy stacji.  
A lokomotywa pojechała dalej.

\- Wiesz, to mi się nawet zaczyna podobać – Smuga wyraźnie odkrył swoje nowe powołanie w życiu, nawet zrobił sygnałem dźwiękowym tryumfalne „tu-tut!” na pożegnanie, gdy zostawili za sobą wagony.  
Michał otarł twarz rękawem, westchnął i rzucił:  
\- Może dlatego, że ty sobie pilnujesz, żebyśmy nie zgubili torów, a ja ładuję węgiel?  
\- Nie narzekaj, już cię zmieniam.   
Anna z uśmiechem patrzyła, jak maleje zarys wagonów i zabudowań stacji, dopóki nie zniknął im on całkiem z oczu. Powoli pokręciła głową.  
\- Nikt nam nie uwierzy.  
\- Ludzie małej wiary tacy są – zaśmiał się cicho Smuga, który wyraźnie nabrał optymizmu, odkąd ukradli pociąg.  
Anna spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, kręcąc głową i absolutnie nie kryjąc podziwu w głosie, orzekła:  
\- Dobrze, mówię to oficjalnie. To najbardziej porypany pomysł, jaki w życiu słyszałam, widziałam i wykonałam.  
\- Jak dotąd – skorygował jej wypowiedź podróżnik – Zna mnie pani dopiero kilka dni.   
I to był pierwszy moment, w którym Anna uznała, że lubi Smugę.

Pociąg z łomotem gnał pustymi polami i skrajem lasu, coraz dalej w niegościnną krainę, w zupełnie odwrotnym kierunku, niż racjonalnie myśląc powinni byli się udać.  
Ale w tym kierunku pogoń będzie najmniej prawdopodobna.  
Z resztą, jak już sam zaznaczył, Smuga miał plan i jak na razie wszystko szło w miarę zgodnie z nim. No może po za faktem, że chwilowo nie dysponowali ekwipunkiem do wyprawy, ale za to mieli całkiem fajny pociąg.  
Jednak Anna ani przez chwilę nie wątpiła, że i to uda się jakoś naprawić, że i tak jakoś opuszczą granice kraju, w który teraz zapuszczali się coraz dalej.  
Choć jechała ku sercu zimna, czuła się, jakby jechała prosto do domu. Zimny wiatr szarpał za kurtkę i wciskał łzy w oczy…  
Wolni.  
Byli wolni…

****

Dwie doby jechali bez przerwy, by jak oddalić się możliwe jak najbardziej od obozu.  
A potem zostawili lokomotywę przy zniszczonej, starej stacji kolejowej. Pomimo pertraktacji ze Smugą, Michał nie dał się odwieść od swego pomysłu i zostawił na wagonie z węglem napis niepodległościowy. W końcu podróżnik skapitulował i tylko pokręcił głową, gdy Michał z dumą zerkał na wielkie litery, układające się w początek pieśni zakazanej w kraju, którego nie było dla jednych, a dla drugich był zbyt drogi, by o nim zapomnieć.   
\- Czytasz za dużo Sienkiewicza.  
Michał spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem.  
\- Że kogo?  
Smuga wręcz widział, jak Annie skoczyło ciśnienie.  
Tłumiąc śmiech, wysforował się naprzód, jakoś niezbyt zainteresowany wizją korepetycji z literatury, której pani Wilmowska podjęła się nader ochoczo. Nie można jej się dziwić, zważywszy chociażby za co trafiła na Sybir…   
Trudno było oczekiwać od Michała, który od siedmiu lat przebywał w mroźnej dziczy, uciekając kolejno z obozów, by był na bieżąco z wydawanymi w odcinkach powieściami. Więc Anna szybko zajęła się uzupełnieniem tych braków, z zapałem nauczycielki, która niejedne tajne komplety ma za sobą. Michał nawet nie śmiał oponować, bardzo płynnie przejął rolę ucznia, kiwał głową co jakiś czas i słuchał grzecznie.   
Przez ten jeden moment Smuga niemal współczuł bratu.

  
  
Pieszo dotarli do małej osady, gdzie udało się znaleźć wolny pokój na noc. Początkowo Anna miała ambitny plan zaprotestować niesprawiedliwemu podziałowi warty, ale zmęczenie ścięło ją z nóg od razu. Bracia czuwali na zmianę, siedząc z bronią w dłoniach przy drzwiach do małej izby.  
Po raz pierwszy od wyjazdu z Warszawy, Anna mogła spać bez takiego lęku, w cieple, pod czyjąś ochroną.  
I dlatego właśnie nie było jej przy tej jednej, tak ważnej rozmowie.

Michał wyczekał chwili nad ranem, tuż przed planowaną zmianą warty. Już w pełni ubrany, w zapiętym kożuchu, zerknął raz jeszcze przez małe okno, by upewnić się, że nikt nie czatuje przed budynkiem.  
\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – padł nagle spokojny szept.  
Michał drgnął gwałtownie, rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie.  
\- Prosiłem, nie skradaj się tak  
\- Nie skradam się. Gdzie idziesz?  
Michał ocenił ponurą, kamienną minę spojrzeniem. Niezręcznie pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie kłamałem, gdy mówiłem, że muszę się od was odłączyć. Mam coś pilnego do załatwienia, nie mogę iść z wami dalej – wyjaśnił szeptem – Przepraszam… - dodał jakoś słabo, gdy nie otrzymał na te słowa odpowiedzi – Wiem, powinienem…  
\- Co musisz zrobić? – przerwał mu Smuga, patrząc na niego bez większych emocji – Przecież zabiłeś Roskolnikowa, tak? I tamtego też. Życie za życie…  
\- Tutaj nie chodzi o zemstę, Janie – Michał miał ciężki, ale całkowicie pewny swego głos – Tutaj… - zawahał się, wyjął spod kożucha kartkę papieru – Tu chodzi o ludzi.  
Smuga wyjął ją powoli z jego ręki, ocenił wzrokiem rzędy liter.  
Lista nazwisk.  
\- Idziesz ich zabić? – spytał cicho.  
\- Nie. To są ludzie zesłani ze mną. Ci, którzy nie mieli szczęścia się uwolnić… możesz ich nazwać współbraćmi… jakkolwiek chcesz. Ja ich po prostu zostawić nie mogę. Straciłem już dość czasu, innej okazji może nie być, zbyt długo to planowałem, by teraz sobie odpuścić – Michał wziął głębszy wdech, sucho dodał – Nie oczekuję, że to zrozumiesz.  
\- Rozumiem – odparł mu spokojnie Smuga – I przepraszam, że nie udzielę ci pomocy w tym.  
\- Masz inne zobowiązania – Michał wskazał śpiącą Annę wzrokiem – Ona… oni cię potrzebują. Ja sobie poradzę.  
Smuga niemrawo skinął głową.  
\- Tak. Ty sobie zawsze poradzisz.  
Michał uśmiechnął się gorzko.  
\- Taki nasz los, Janku. Co poradzisz, gdy…  
\- Znajdę cię – przerwał mu Smuga nagle, nie patrząc na niego, tylko gdzieś w ciemność nocy za oknem – Dokończę zadanie, dowiozę bezpiecznie Annę do rodziny. I wrócę po ciebie.  
Michał pokręcił głową. Drgnął w jego stronę, przez chwilę zdawać by się mogło, że chciał złapać brata za bark, albo może nawet zakryć w uścisku. Ale nie zrobił tego.  
\- Nie znajdziesz mnie. Nie szukaj mnie nawet. Uciekaj stąd… i nigdy nie wracaj.  
\- Już to raz mówiłeś. Posłuchałem cię ten jeden raz… - oczy Smugi zabłysły żalem, gdy spojrzał na brata – O jeden raz za dużo.  
\- Mówiłem już, że chciałem…  
\- Wiem. Ale to nic nie zmienia.  
Michał nie bronił się, tylko odwrócił wzrok.   
\- Muszę iść – uznał sucho, kończąc rozmowę – Uściskaj ode mnie Anię. Niesamowita kobieta. A ty… ty zrób dla mnie tylko jedno, po prostu na siebie uważaj…  
A potem po prostu ruszył ku drzwiom, nie patrząc na niego.  
I przez jedną chwilę zdawać się mogło, że tak właśnie skończy się ich historia. Że po siedmiu latach los zderzył ich ze sobą tylko po to, by potem ich sobie odebrać w cichą, zimną noc.  
\- Michał.  
Odwrócił się przez ramię, z lekkim zdziwieniem słysząc cichy i dużo mniej oschły głos brata. Smuga podszedł do niego bliżej, na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mu bez trudu w oczy pomimo mroku.  
\- Cieszę się, że żyjesz.  
Słaby ale szczery uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Michała. Powoli wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, z ulgą poczuł silny, pewny uścisk.   
Po czym uznał, że skoro i tak może zginąć, skoro najpewniej już nigdy go nie zobaczy, to w sumie już mu wszystko jedno.  
Pewnym ruchem przyciągnął go do siebie i objął ramionami. Spodziewał się protestu. Tymczasem Smuga mocno oddał uścisk, poklepał go po plecach i powtórzył cicho:  
\- Znajdę cię. Obiecuję, znajdę cię, gdy tylko będę mógł.  
\- A zatem… do zobaczenia – Michał uśmiechnął się znacznie pewniej, gdy po raz pierwszy był całkowicie pewien, że człowiek, którego przytulił, jest jego bratem. I nic tego nie zmieni – Uważaj na siebie, dobra? Nie daj się zeżreć jakiejś bestii czy coś.

Gdy znikał tuż przed świtem, czuł wyraźnie, że będzie mu brakować zarówno Anny, jak i właśnie Jana. Ale nie miał wyboru. Czasami trzeba coś, lub kogoś poświecić.

Jego misja jeszcze nie dobiegła końca. On jeszcze nie wracał do domu.   
  



	4. co wraca do swej Itaki

\- „Słońce ostatnich kresów nieba dochodziło…”  
Podróżnik siłą woli opanował chęć rzucenia mało literackim komentarzem. Rozumiał oczarowanie krainą, która pomimo swej dzikości kryła w sobie też jakieś pierwotne, niepoznane piękno, jakiś pradawny, utrwalony pośród zimna i gęstych lasów jakiś zew, który wraz z ciężką wonią żywicznych lasów uderzał, otulał wraz z ciszą, jakiś inny smak powietrza, inny zupełnie inny kolor nieba.  
Ta kraina mogła uchodzić za piękną, jeśli tylko było się na niej wolnym człowiekiem.  
Tak więc wcale nie dziwił się Annie, że idąc rozglądała się coraz śmielej, im dalej byli od obozu, tym swobodniej zaczynała chłonąć otaczający ją świat.

  
Gdy zatrzymali się nad skalistym urwiskiem i wszędzie wokół rozciągnął się widok na budzącą się do życia po srogiej zimie tajgę, na twarzy kobiety nareszcie pojawił się spontaniczny, szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Ten las… nie ma końca… - wyszeptała, wodząc spojrzeniem po bezkresie wciąż nieco zaśnieżonych drzew.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko, ze zrozumieniem. Niemal identyczną reakcję otrzymał od Andrzeja, gdy w Ameryce Południowej spojrzeli z masywu góry na dżunglę amazońską. No dobra, Wilmowski wyraził się nieco dosadniej i mniej kulturalnie, ale minę miał bardzo podobną.  
Pozwolił jej podziwiać widok przez chwilę, nim ponownie ruszyli przed siebie. Szli aż do zmroku, właśnie wtedy kolejny raz wyłapał spaczenie zawodowe pani Wilmowskiej nauczającej głównie o literaturze i historii Polski. Ale nie skomentował tego.   
Przywykł do Andrzeja tłumaczącego mu, czym się różni jedna skała od drugiej, gdy sobie dyndali na linie w kanionie, no to przywyknie i do recytacji eposu. Proszę bardzo, człowiek ma przystosowawczą naturę.  
Urokliwy zachód słońca przyniósł jednak ze sobą zimną noc, pierwszą pod gołym niebem, w skalnym wykrocie nad jeziorem, które jeszcze częściowo pokrywał lód.  
I choć finalnie Smuga rozpalił ognisko, uznając, że są dość daleko od osady, zimno było wciąż przenikliwe i męczące.  
Skulona w kożuchu Anna nie skrywała nadziei w głosie, gdy spytała:  
\- Ale planujesz zaopatrzyć nas w sprzęt do wyprawy?  
\- Jak najbardziej. W sprzęt i w wyprawę – wyłapał niezrozumienie w je spojrzeniu, szybko dodał – Sami za daleko nie dotrzemy. Mamy stąd jakieś trzy dni drogi do miasta, w którym postaram się coś wykombinować. To znaczy… miasto to za duże słowo… ale będą tam ludzie.  
\- Rosjanie?  
\- Tam jeszcze tak. Potem już ich raczej nie spotkamy wielu. Odsuwamy się od zabudowań, nadłożymy trochę drogi, ale już niedługo będziemy przesuwać się w dół.  
Po chwili namysł ułamał gałązkę i wygładziwszy trochę śnieg przed nimi, na szybko narysował szkic mapy.  
\- Jesteśmy mniej więcej tutaj. Na zachód ucieczka jest zbyt ryzykowna. Z resztą już i tak jesteśmy za daleko. Jedyna racjonalna droga to tędy…  
\- Mongolia?  
\- Mongolia, może Chiny… - z namysłem pokręcił głową – To się dopiero okaże. Tak czy inaczej kierujemy się tu – stuknął patykiem w jeden punkt – Najkrótszą możliwie drogą.  
\- Do Indii?  
\- Do Indii. Tam będziemy już zupełnie bezpieczni. Tam jest człowiek, który w razie potrzeby załatwi nam azyl u maharadży.  
\- Jeden człowiek? – upewniła się powoli.  
Smuga skwitował to ruchem głowy.  
\- Na dobrą sprawę tak.  
\- To kawał drogi…  
\- Dlatego musimy dołączyć się do jakiejś wyprawy, sami nie damy rady, nie ma mowy. Nawet gdyby Michał… nawet w trójkę byśmy nie podołali – poprawił się szybko, ucinając kwestię brata.  
Anna ze śladowym smutkiem skinęła głową. Gdy odkryła, że Michał zniknął, nie wydawała się nawet zdziwiona. Owszem, utrata towarzysza była dość bolesna, ale znając go już chwilę, pani Wilmowska nie spodziewała się niczego innego. W końcu tak postanowił. Michał nie był człowiekiem, który rzuca słowa na wiatr. Absolutnie nie winiła go za ten wybór.  
Ale fakt pozostawał faktem… wciąż było ich za mało.  
Jednak Smuga uciął cały temat martwienia się o liczebność wyprawy, zamazał mapę na śniegu i usiłując brzmieć pokrzepiająco, zadecydował:  
\- Powinnaś spróbować zasnąć. Przed nami długa droga.  
\- Obudzisz mnie na zmianę warty? – upewniła się.  
Smuga po chwili wahania pokręcił głową.  
\- Potrzebujesz snu. Musisz nabrać sił. Śpij.  
Nie wydawał się wyczerpany, a ona szczerze mówiąc nie miała siły się kłócić. Więc ukryła się pod pledami, zakopała w kożuchu i zwinęła jak najciaśniej.   
Choć początkowo wydawało jej się, że za nic nie zaśnie w taki niewygodnym, zimnym miejscu, nawet nie umiałaby orzec, kiedy odpłynęła. Obudził ją delikatny zapach pieczonego mięsa.  
\- Zdobyłeś jedzenie?   
Smuga drgnął, odwrócił się do niej znad małego ogienka.  
\- Dzień dobry – uśmiechnął się lekko – Samo się napatoczyło, to skorzystałem z okazji.  
\- Nie słyszałam strzałów…  
Powoli skinął głową.  
\- Musimy oszczędzać amunicję. No i być cicho. Przy okazji… umiesz używać jakiejś broni?  
\- Noża kuchennego.  
\- Dobrze, więc módlmy się, byś nie musiała nim walczyć – uznał, z lekkim rozbawieniem. Ale kwestii nie rozwinął.

  
To Anna wróciła do tego, gdy przekraczali rzekę.   
Podróżnik kazał jej zostać na brzegu, sam przelazł dość sprawnie i dowiązał linę po drugiej stronie do drzewa.  
Posłała mu urażone spojrzenie.  
\- Nie jestem dzieckiem, panie Smuga!   
Uniósł dłonie polubownie, ale liny nie odwiązał. Wręcz z irytacją zauważyła, że zaasekurowano ją podczas schodzenia na brzeg.  
\- Ja naprawdę umiem sobie poradzić.  
\- Nie poddawałem tego pod wątpliwość.  
\- Więc nie musisz mnie chronić, radzę sobie – dodała wyjaśniająco.   
Dostrzegła lekkie wahanie. Potem Smuga pokręcił głową.  
\- Wiem, że sobie radzisz. Ale chronić cię muszę i będę.   
\- Przez wzgląd na Andrzeja?  
\- Przez wzgląd na to, że nigdy wcześniej nie byłaś zmuszona przetrwać na wyprawie – poprawił ją bez emocji w głosie – Na pewno szybko się wdrożysz. Daj sobie z miesiąc.  
\- I przez ten miesiąc ty nie będziesz spał? – uniosła brwi, szukając jego spojrzenia, gdy szli już dalej przez las.  
Smuga nie zerknął na nią, tylko niezauważalnie niemal pokręcił głową. Nadal bez większego przejęcia, orzekł:  
\- Nic mi nie będzie.  
\- Na wyprawie czuwa się na zmianę.  
\- Chyba, że jedna z osób potrzebuje więcej snu.  
\- To dyskryminacja.  
\- Dobry Boże – westchnął Smuga cicho i dodał, odruchowo przechodząc na francuski, bo zazwyczaj, gdy komentował coś sam do siebie, przechodził na polski, ale w tych akurat okolicznościach byłoby to dość śmieszne – Nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak się gada z kobietami… powinny być jakieś szkolenia o tym.  
Anna już otwierała usta, by wyłożyć warunki na których zamierza funkcjonować na wyprawie. Ale nagle się rozmyśliła, po chwili ciszy uznała ugodowo:  
\- No dobrze, ale jak przestanę być laikiem, to pozwolisz mi przejąć część obowiązków?  
Skinął oszczędnie głową.  
\- Tak.   
\- No to tak się możemy umówić.   
Miło zaskoczony nagłą zmianą podejścia, uśmiechnął się nawet lekko. Anna oddała gest, a potem w całkiem przyjaznej ciszy szli przez las cały kolejny dzień.  
Pani Wilmowska nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru uświadamiać podróżnika, że biegle zna język francuski… 

  
\- Powiesz mi coś o sobie?  
Zupełnie zaskoczony, spojrzał na nią szybko.  
\- To znaczy? – spytał ostrożnie.  
\- No… coś o tobie, tak? – nie dała mu jednak czasu, by ponowić niezręczne pytanie o konkrety, dodała wyjaśniająco – Wiem o tobie tyle, że podróżujesz. No i że Andrzej ci ufa. To wszystko.  
\- Hm. Nie jestem ciekawym tematem do rozmowy – odpowiedział jej człowiek, który zwiedził pół świata i na całe szczęście miał kumpla w Indiach, do którego sobie szli, przebrał się za franciszkanina, by dostać się do niej, a potem ukradł cholerny pociąg. Tak. Całkowita nuda.  
\- Mhm… no można by polemizować. No to nie wiem, skąd jesteś?  
\- Z Polski.  
No cudownie! Wylewność tego człowieka nadawała się na temat pracy badawczej, serio!   
Ale Anna nie wydawał się zrażona tym. Skoro od czterech dni szli sobie razem przez pustkowie, miała chyba prawo wiedzieć o nim coś po za nazwiskiem i tym, że nie umie mówić o sobie. Prawda?  
\- Masz jakąś rodzinę?  
\- Zależy czy liczyć Michała.  
Zmieszała się lekko, powoli zwróciła na niego wzrok.  
\- A liczysz go jako swoją rodzinę?  
Zawahał się, na moment widziała jakieś odbicie emocji na jego twarzy, nim znów stała się stoicko spokojną maską z kamienia.  
\- Nie wiem – uznał, a potem lekko przyspieszył kroku pod górę, mając chyba nadzieję, że wysiłek skłoni Annę do zakończenia rozmowy.   
Anna skryła zawód w głosie, odezwała się już inaczej:  
\- Mówiłeś o wyprawach, że byśmy się do jakiejś dołączyli…   
Gdy przez ułamek sekundy ich oczy się spotkały, pani Wilmowskiej wydało się, że złowiła w nich jakieś zaskoczenie, jakieś pozytywne niedowierzanie, że dano mu spokój. Jakby właśnie wybawiła go od czegoś bardzo przykrego.  
Nie pytała go więcej o niego samego.  
Naprawdę nie czerpała satysfakcji z dręczenia ludzi, a już tym bardziej daleka była od męczenia kogoś, kto przyjechał tutaj specjalnie po nią i był na nią skazany przez jeszcze niezły szmat czasu. Chyba po prostu musiała się przestawić na to, że z tym jednym gościem za bardzo sobie nie poplotkują o rodzinie.

  
Skoro odmówiono jej zwierzeń, na własną rękę zajęła się poznawaniem kogoś, kto umiał nie odezwać się słowem przez bite dziesięć godzin – Boże, jak tak można, czy jemu struny głosowe nie wysiadały?! – ale gdy przyszło co do czego, przejawiał całkiem niezły dryg do negocjacji.  
Dołączyli do wprawy kupieckiej, która oddalała się w linii prostej w dół kontynentu, wprost ku Indiom. Jak tego dokonał, nie miała pojęcia. Polecił jej zostać przed jedną chatą, wrócił niemal po godzinie z papierami i małym uśmiechem zwycięzcy.  
\- Sprzęt też załatwimy. Tylko jedna rzecz… - gdy oddalili się od innych ludzi, dodał znacznie ciszej, ostrożnie – Niech pani nie wnika w szczegóły wyprawy, dobrze? Żadnych pytań do tych ludzi, żadnych prywatnych śledztw. Cicho i grzecznie jedziemy z nimi. Rozumie pani?  
\- Nie jesteśmy na „pani, pan” – przypomniała mu, uważnie obserwując jak na zmęczonej twarzy podróżnika przez chwilę odbił się namysł, nim pokiwał głową i uznał:  
\- Przepraszam. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?   
\- Oczywiście, żadnych pytań i szukania czegoś. Nie powiesz mi też pewnie dlaczego?  
\- Nie mogę. Ale uwierz mi, to jedyna opcja jak na razie.  
Nie pytała więc. Tylko z lekkim niepokojem oceniła, jak mrużył oczy pod słońce, gdy wyruszyli znów w drogę, tym razem już nie sami. Czymkolwiek handlowali ci kupcy, Anna uznała, że tak czy inaczej, woli nie wiedzieć. Wyglądali bardziej jak zgraja rozbójników, zakutani w skóry, brodaci, z grubymi czapami i uzbrojeni po zęby. Ale darowanemu koniowi i tak dalej…  
Nie obozowali z nimi, zatrzymali się nieco na uboczu karawany, kryjąc na noc pod malowniczym płaskowyżem.  
Siedząc obok niej, znów naszkicował zarys mapy.  
\- Z nimi dotrzemy dość daleko, by potem zwiać przed Himalajami – uśmiechnął się lekko – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja bym je ominął.   
\- Mam dość zimna na najbliższe trzydzieści lat – zgodziła się cicho. I chyba w złą godzinę padły te słowa… zważywszy, co jeszcze na nich czyhało.  
Zerknęła na kontury.  
\- Czyli Podgórze Kazaskie?  
\- Tak. Ominiemy Ałtaj… i – tu zawahał się na długą chwilę, nim pokręcił głową z namysłem – Koniecznie musimy ominąć Karakorum.   
\- Jedyna alternatywa to Wyżyny Irańskie.  
\- Mhm.  
\- To kawał drogi.  
\- Mhm… - jeszcze bardziej spochmurniał, pokiwał głową – No nic, będziemy się martwić, jak się zbliżymy do Ałtaju.   
\- Moglibyśmy spróbować przejść przez góry…  
\- Nie damy rady.  
\- Nawet w lecie? Bardzo nadłożymy drogi, omijając je… - wpatrywała się krzywe linie na ziemi, jakby była w stanie jakimś cudem dojrzeć na nich więcej, magiczną siłą wytyczyć idealną, prostą trasę, którą uwolniliby się jak najszybciej.  
Smuga uniósł na nią spojrzenie. Dopiero wtedy ujrzała, jak nieludzko był zmęczony. Pokiwał głową.  
\- Rozumiem, że chcesz dotrzeć do nich jak najszybciej, Anno. Ale przez Himalaje po prostu nie przejdziemy. Coś wymyślę – dodał uspokajająco, kończąc rozmowę – Teraz połóż się już, o świcie ruszamy dalej.  
Ostatni raz oceniła zapuchnięte, czerwone oczy. Pokręciła głową.  
\- Musisz iść spać.  
\- Ja? – Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo – Nie, mówiłem o tobie i…  
\- Nie spałeś odkąd Michał nas zostawił. To było pięć dni temu. Wykończysz się.   
\- Ej, bez przesady, dwa dni mi jeszcze zostały w zapasie – zaśmiał się cicho, ale szybko się zmitygował, dodał łagodnie – Poważnie, Anno, nie jestem zmęczony, połóż się.  
\- Możesz mi zaufać – uparcie patrzyła wciąż na niego.   
\- Ufam.  
\- Wcale nie – stanowczo pokręciła głową – Odkąd w ogóle uciekliśmy, polegasz tylko na sobie. Nie jestem paczką, którą masz dostarczyć. Radziłam sobie w wielu różnych sytuacjach i naprawdę, cholera, mogę pełnić wartę, żebyś przespał pół nocy.  
Smuga chyba chciał się kłócić, potem zawahał się, ocenił ją spojrzeniem i z ostatnim, słabym już wyrazem oporu, rzucił:  
\- Są tutaj obcy ludzie, nie umiesz strzelać i…  
\- Ale umiem naprawdę dobrze krzyczeć – zapewniła spokojnie – Gwarantuję, że obudziłabym nieboszczyka.  
Uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Ale obudzisz mnie o północy?  
\- Jasne – skinęła głową – O ile raczysz się położyć, nim będzie północ – dodała z przekąsem.  
Przewrócił lekko oczami, ale był chyba zbyt zmęczony, by dłużej protestować. Skulił się pod kocem, oparty o ścianę. Sztucer położył pod dłonią. Z odległości wciąż wyglądał, jakby czuwał.  
Anna skryła frustrację w spojrzeniu, nie kłóciła się. Odczekała chwilę, nim znów zerknęła na skrytą w kożuchu twarz. Choć nie drgnął, odkąd zamknął oczy, coś mówiło jej, że był zbyt wyczerpany, by tak sobie czuwać z zamkniętymi oczami.  
Bardzo powoli odsunęła od niego broń, kładąc ją sobie na nogach. Ostrożnym, minimalnym ruchem pomogła śpiącemu zsunąć się po skale na ziemię, z lekkim uśmiechem przykryła go kocem, gdy skulił się już znacznie mniej sztywno.   
Co za uparte stworzenie.  
Przez jedną chwilę, zerknąwszy na niego, gdy upewniała się, czy śpi dalej, uznała, że choć miał na koncie już tyle wypraw i zapewne trzykrotnie więcej niebezpieczeństw, którym umknął cało, to właśnie ona powinna odpowiadać za podział wart. Bo ten człowiek sam sobą by się na pewno nie zaopiekował.  
Hm. Przynajmniej dużo bardziej ludzki się jej wydał wówczas…  
Siedziała w zadumie wpatrując się w niebo, ciężkie od gwiazd zawieszonych tuż nad nimi. W rześkim, zimnym powietrzu czuć już było jakiś powiew nowego życia budzącego się po mroźnej zimie.  
Oczarowana, długo nie mogła oderwać wzroku od nieboskłonu.  
Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziała tylu gwiazd…

Smuga obudził się gwałtownie, wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca, otwierając oczy tak niespodziewanie, że drgnęła odruchowo.  
Spojrzał wokoło z lekkim oszołomieniem, siadając na ziemi.  
\- Dzień dobry – Anna uśmiechnęła się szeroko – Miałam cię budzić na śniadanie.  
Zdezorientowane spojrzenie stało się nagle pełnym wyrzutu.  
\- Obiecała mnie pani obudzić o północy – przypomniał.  
\- Nie jesteśmy na „pa..”  
\- Tak, wiem, mniejsza o to – przerwał – Miałaś mnie obudzić!  
\- O północy tak… ale zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, że nie mam zegarka i nie umiem orzec, kiedy jest północ – Anna niewinnie wzruszyła ramionami, unosząc wzrok znad małego ogniska – Pytałam tamtego czterdziestego rozbójnika od Ali Baby i on też nie wiedział – dodała na swoje usprawiedliwienie.  
Podróżnik posłał jej grobowe spojrzenie. Nie podziałało to jednak na niepokorną panią Wilmowską, tylko lekko się uśmiechnęła w odpowiedzi.  
\- Jeśli nauczysz mnie oceniać godziny po położeniu księżyca, następnym razem obudzę cię o czasie.   
\- Zrobiłaś to specjalnie.  
\- Może.  
I choć wydawał się bardzo niezadowolony z faktu, że został wrobiony w spanie, wydawało jej się, że dostrzegła też jakieś docenienie w jego spojrzeniu. Powoli skinął jej głową.  
\- Dziękuję. Ale następnym razem naprawdę masz mnie obudzić.  
\- Umowa stoi.  
\- I przestań się cieszyć, jakbyś wygrała wojnę – dodał kwaśno, bo jego wspaniałomyślne uznanie, że zacznie dzielić się wartą, spotkało się z szerokim uśmiechem Anny.  
\- Ale wygrałam – zauważyła niewinnie – Poszedłeś spać.   
\- Muszę nauczyć się kłócić z… z tobą – poprawił się błyskawicznie, choć wyraźnie chciał początkowo rzec co innego.  
Anna wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Z kobietami się nie da kłócić. Prędzej czy później i tak dla świętego spokoju przyznasz mi rację.   
I niech to cholera, w końcu Smuga parsknął lekkim śmiechem, kiwając jej głową swobodnie.  
\- Tego akurat podważyć nie sposób.  
Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie.  
Może i wydawał się skomplikowany, ale po jakimś czasie miała wrażenie, że zna go już całkiem dobrze, choć nie wiedziała o nim nic konkretnego.

  
\- Jak wolisz, żeby do ciebie mówić?  
\- Wszystko jedno – wzruszył ramionami, ale tym razem nie miał już tej zapowiedzi ucieczki w głosie. Tym razem mówił szczerze, że nie robi mu to jakiejś wielkiej różnicy.  
\- Wszyscy mówią ci po nazwisku.  
\- Przyjęło się – zgodził się, kiwając lekko głową.  
\- Po za Andrzejem… - dodała z namysłem w głosie.  
\- Tak, ale Andrzej to… - urwał, przez chwilę w milczeniu patrzył przed siebie, tylko cisza szła z nimi – to co innego, on po prostu nie umiał się przestawić – dokończył, ale jego ton zdradzał, że była to dopiero któraś z prawdopodobnych odpowiedzi, które na szybko przeanalizował w głowie.   
Anna zerknęła na niego z namysłem.   
\- Rozumiem – uznała, kończąc temat i nie pytając o to już nigdy więcej. Wystarczyło jej, co widziała. Bo Anna widziała wiele, choćby jej nic nie mówiono.  
Zanotowała w pamięci, że gdy dotrą do celu, musi ustalić z mężem, że tego konkretnego podróżnika na pewno muszą sobie zatrzymać. W końcu przecież i tak miał chyba tylko ich…  
To była pierwsza chwila, w której Anna zwerbalizowała w myśli jeden prosty wniosek.  
Oboje wracali do tego samego domu.   
Jakże wspaniałym było, że mogła kolejny raz przekonać się, że nie jest w czymś zupełnie sama.   
Miała wrażenie, że z każdym dniem wyprawy, coraz bardziej przekonywał się o tym i Smuga.  
Z szaloną radością usłyszała całkiem naturalne ciepło w jego głosie, gdy po analizie trasy orzekł:  
\- Jeszcze w tym roku będziemy w domu.  
Chodziło o jeden i ten sam dom dla nich obojga. I tak bardzo się cieszyła, gdy chwilę później podłapała temat i zaczęła rozmowę o Tomku, o Andrzeju, o przyszłości.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się jakoś niedowierzająco, gdy zawyrokowała na koniec:  
\- Ale nie popłyniemy na żadną wyprawę, póki Tomek nie skończy lat dziesięciu.   
_„My”_  
Czy jedno słowo może człowieka aż tak ucieszyć? Najwyraźniej. 

****

Do zatłoczonej, ciasnej karczmy wsunął się gibki cień w ciemnym płaszczu. Płynnym, spokojnym ruchem omijał gości, uchylił się przed nagłym ruchem czyjejś ręki.  
Spokojnie przeszedł aż na zaplecze, mrucząc kilka słów typowi za ladą. Drzwi szczeknęły za nim, gwar izby odpłynął na drugi plan.  
W małym korytarzu było zupełnie ciemno. Człowiek mimo to nie zwolnił, szybkim, sprężystym krokiem dotarł aż do kolejnych drzwi.  
Tam na niego czekano.  
Młody chłopak w kożuchu i krzywo założonej czapce, podskoczył na jego widok, wyprężył się w salucie, na co przybysz zareagował rozbawionym prychnięciem.  
\- To tylko ja, spocznij, dziecko – spokojny, mocny głos padł w ciszy niczym wystrzał.  
Młodziutki strażnik niemal z podziwem gapił się na gościa, gdy ten zerknął nań spod czapki i rzucił:  
\- Jest?  
\- Jest, panie. Czekaliśmy na was, już was prawie…  
\- Prawie wpakowaliście mnie do grobu, wiem – przybysz parsknął z przekąsem – Jak widzicie, zmartwychwstałem po raz kolejny, nie bądź niedowiarkiem czy coś.   
\- No, no, no! – zza drzwi rozległ się tubalny, uradowany głos – Patrzcie no, kogóż to diabli zwymiotowali!  
Michał uśmiechnął się szeroko na takie powitanie.  
\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, draniu.  
\- Ha! No myśmy poważnie, za twoje spoczywanie już wypili!  
\- Wypijecie jeszcze nie raz – odparł z rozbawieniem Michał – Do rzeczy… papiery chcę.   
\- Zaraz, zaraz – postawny mężczyzna w stroju myśliwego pokręcił głową, zbył strażnika ruchem ręki i zaprosił przybysza za drzwi – W gorącej wodze kąpany, ot co. Co nagle, to…  
\- Zawrzyj jadaczkę choć na chwilę – przerwał mu Michał, zdejmując z siebie gruby kożuch, ledwie wszedł do małej klitki – I powiedz, że namierzyłeś mi tego całego Pawłowa czy jak mu tam.


	5. Najbardziej uparci ludzie świata

Ciemność.  
Tylko tyle trwało wokoło, tylko tyle byliby w stanie zarejestrować ci, którym odebrano już możliwość rejestrowania świata. Gdyby jednak żaden z ciosów nie padł znienacka na karki dwóch zmęczonych wartą strażników, ci i tak nie ujrzeliby nic wokół siebie. Tylko ciemność.  
W tej ciemności najlżejszy nawet szelest nie mącił ciszy mroźnej nocy. Wszyscy zamieszkujący Nerczyńsk ludzie mieli nadzieję, że była to już jedna z ostatnich mroźnych nocy.  
No, może nie wszyscy.  
Jednej osobie to zimno było wbrew pozorom na rękę. Absolutnie nikt nie wyściubiał nosa z ciepłego domostwa.  
\- Tylko bez literówek proszę – syknął po raz kolejny, zerkając w mrok, jakby on jeden dostrzegał w nim żywych ludzi.  
Gdyby się baczniej przyjrzeć ciemności wokół budynku, można by dostrzec skulone zarysy ludzi odzianych na ciemno, z których jeden gorliwie pokiwał głową, nim zniknął za węgłem.  
Drugi dotarł powoli wzdłuż ściany do dowódcy i szepnął ze znużeniem:  
\- Powiesz wreszcie, czemu w ogóle to robimy?  
\- Żeby dać mu znać.  
\- Po co? Po co ostrzegać zwierzynę, że…  
Nagły ruch ręki uciął dalsze słowa, gdy mężczyzna uniósł dłoń gwałtownie. Szmer za ścianą.  
Długie sekundy mijały w całkowitej ciemności i bezruchu, od którego cierpły nogi i każdy oddech wydawał się dudnieniem zakłócać ciszę wokoło.  
W końcu druga sylwetka wróciła. Dowódca odczekał chwilę, aż otrzymał szybki, nerwowy sygnał potwierdzający wykonanie zadania. Dwa ruchy dłoni.  
Obie sylwetki rozmyły się w nocnej ciemności, znikając wzdłuż zabudowań.  
Michał powoli wsunął się na ganek, starannie położył na ziemi obu ogłuszonych wartowników. Dopiął karteczkę do munduru jednego z nich.  
Zasalutował drwiąco zamkniętym drzwiom, a potem umknął w ślad za resztą, doganiając ich na skraju lasu. Usiadł obok nich na pniu drzewa, nie odkrywając jednak twarzy.  
\- Poszło łatwiej niż myślałem – uznał zadowolonym tonem.  
\- Powiesz mi wreszcie…  
\- Wydaliśmy wyrok i daliśmy mu o tym znać – przerwał znużonym tonem – To metoda starsza od świata.   
\- Uprzedzania celu, że chcemy go zabić?! Podwoi straż i…  
\- Niewielka różnica – Michał wzruszył ramionami, zerknął na towarzysza i wyjaśnił tonem cierpiącego na upadek światopoglądu nauczyciela, dość zmęczonego nieprzygotowaniem ucznia – Plemiona indiańskie w ten sposób uprzedzały o rozpoczęciu wojny. Wtargnięcie do obozu nieprzyjaciela, zostawiwszy mu wiadomość jest jednoznacznym okazaniem swojej przewagi. Mogliśmy ich wszystkich wyrżnąć, tak?  
\- No i powinniśmy byli!!  
\- Głupiś. Nie chcę odhaczyć sobie kolejnego truposza, tylko zdobyć wiadomości. Martwi nie zdradzają tajemnic – Michał uśmiechnął się sam do siebie – Ale za to przerażeni ludzie jak najbardziej.  
\- Czyli postępujemy jak Indianie? – upewnił się towarzysz grobowym, zrezygnowanym tonem.  
Michał spojrzał na niego z urazą.  
\- No dobrze, przyznaję, mogłem wzorować się na nieswoich książkach, które kiedyś zdarzyło mi się czytać. Nie wasza sprawa. Teraz mordy w kubeł, czekamy na świt.  
Mrucząc z niezadowoleniem, drugi cień posłusznie przycupnął w zaroślach. Ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od ostatniego komentarza.  
\- Mogliśmy go po prostu zabić…  
Groźne spojrzenie uciszyło go już na dobre.  
\- Czemu zawsze muszę pracować z gadułami – westchnął Michał pod nosem, utkwiwszy wzrok w zarysie domostwa na brzegu miasta.  
Co oni myśleli, że jak nie ogłoszą oficjalnie, kto przyjechał, to nikt się nie dowie? Naiwność ludzka nie zna granic.  
Naprawdę był ciekawy, jaką minę będzie miał agent Pawłow, gdy rano ujrzy na swym progu ogłuszonych strażników z kartką, na której jest tylko jeden prosty napis po rosyjsku.  
_„Jesteś martwy.”_  
Wybiegnie pewnie zdenerwowany, może wróci do broń, może dopiero w biegu dopnie płaszcz, rozglądając się wokoło.  
A może cofnie się do domu, barykadując drzwi i będzie siedział przy ścianie z rewolwerem w dłoni, czekając na przybycie kata?  
Może dopiero patrol uświadomi go, że na ścianie budynku wypisano węglem dwa pierwsze wersy pieśni, którą będzie musiał sobie dopiero przetłumaczyć z polskiego?  
Hm. Ciekawe, naprawdę ciekawe, jak zareaguje.

****

\- Powiedz mi proszę, że wcale tego nie zrobiłaś. Powiedz, że zgodnie z tym, co ustaliliśmy, NIE zrobiłaś nic takiego.  
Anna niezręcznie opuściła wzrok, potem powoli wzruszyła ramionami. Gdyby nie fakt, że chowali się w skalnym wyłomie, Smuga z całą frustracją wydarłby się w stronę niebios: _„dlaczego nikt z tej rodziny mnie do cholery jasnej nie słucha?!”._  
Nie mógł tego jednak zrobić, tylko powoli nabrał powietrza w płuca, pokręcił głową i uznał, bardzo powoli wymawiając słowa:  
\- Prosiłem cię, żebyś się w to nie mieszała, tak?  
\- Nie mówiłeś, że przewożą broń – zwróciła uwagę Anna.  
\- Bo nie wiedziałem, co przewożą – Smuga posłał jej ostre spojrzenie – I prosiłem, byś ty nie próbowała się dowiedzieć.  
\- Nie moja wina, że tamten jak z ładunkiem stoczył się ze skarpy.  
\- No ale jak już widziałaś, co przewożą, trzeba było nic z tym nie robić i…  
\- I mieć na sumieniu iluś set ludzi, tak?!  
\- Ciszej! – upomniał ją od razu, nerwowo zerknął po okolicy. Ale ukryci w lawinisku, byli niemal niewidoczni, skuleni w rozpadlinie, ciemno ubrani i nieruchomi.  
\- Oni użyliby tej broni do pogromu ludności cywilnej.  
\- Nie wiesz tego! – zaznaczył cicho.  
\- To były nowoczesne karabiny! Lepsze niż twój sztucer.  
\- Od mojego sztucera to _sio_.  
Mimo okoliczności szeptanej kłótni, Anna skryła uśmiech. Dobra, zanotowane. Nie obrażamy broni, tak jak nie wolno nabijać się z map przy Andrzeju czy z rodzajów skał czy takich tam.   
Smuga chwilę wypatrywał pogoni na tle skał. Potem wrócił do niej wzrokiem, przyjął cierpiętniczy wyraz twarzy.  
\- Prosiłem, żebyś się nie wtrącała. Mogłaś powiedzieć mi, ja bym coś wymyślił i…  
\- Przecież sobie poradziłam, tak?  
\- Zwariuję… - westchnął z rezygnacją – Powiedz mi chociaż, gdzieś ty zrzuciła im te karabiny.  
\- Nigdzie. Leżą grzecznie w jukach, pod tymi dywanami.  
\- No to… - Smuga spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem – To czemu kazałaś nam zwiewać, zarzekając się, że nas ukatrupią, jeśli spojrzą na karabiny podczas wymiany z tamtą karawaną?  
\- Bo karabiny owszem, są…  
\- Ale? – uniósł znacząco brwi.  
\- Ale powyjmowałam z nich zamki.  
Niemal parsknęła śmiechem, gdy mina podróżnika ze zmęczonej rezygnacji przyjęła wyraz niedowierzania, nawet lekkiego rozbawienia. Oszołomiony, powoli pokiwał głową.   
\- Chyba cię nie doceniłem…  
\- Dzięki wielkie.  
\- Co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że nie mając większości sprzętu siedzimy sobie na kamieniach przed Ałtajem, bo komuś zachciało się bawić w bohatera.   
Nie kryjąc urazy, spojrzała na niego stanowczo.  
\- Ci ludzie handlują bronią do zabijania takich, jak ja. Buntowników. Cywilów. Rodzin z dziećmi. Jeśli mamy umrzeć na pustyni, to choć jedną rzecz wiem, że zrobiłam dobrze, pomagając komuś. Choćby to była kwestia jednej tylko wioski. Nikt ci nie każe tego rozumieć, ale chociaż to uszanuj.   
Chwilę z namysłem patrzył na nią, potem odwrócił znów wzrok na górski trakt nad nimi. Momentalnie jego twarz zastygła. Gestem nakazał jej przycisnąć się bliżej kamieni.   
W grobowej ciszy znieruchomieli, tłumiąc nawet oddechy, by nie zdradzić swojej obecności. Po chwili i ona wyłapała na tle skał sylwetki ludzi. Ale to nie była karawana kupiecka, która mogłaby życzyć im śmierci w męczarniach i mówiąc szczerze, miałaby do tego pełne prawo, zważywszy, że cały ich transport broni był już teraz zupełnie bezużyteczny.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Chyba właśnie znalazłem rozwiązanie naszego problemu z transportem.  
\- To pasterze – zauważyła cicho Anna.  
\- Mhm. Kupimy od nich konie.  
\- Ale w Himalajach…  
\- Mówię ostatni raz, nie przejdziemy przez Himalaje.   
\- No dobra, dobra – pokiwała głową, bez większego entuzjazmu, jakby coś jej mówiło, że w tej akurat kwestii to się wiele jeszcze może zmienić.   
Pani Wilmowska była tą jedną osobą, która unikała sztywnych planów i wciąż miała z tyłu głowy myśl, że wszystko może się zawalić i pójść nie po jej myśli, więc lepiej się za bardzo nie nastawiać na dany plan. Jak dotąd źle na takim podejściu nie wychodziła.  
Nie miała jednak zamiaru wdawać się w tym podobne dyskusje ze Smugą, a już na pewno nie w takich okolicznościach.  
Podróżnik po chwili namysłu przekazał jej cicho wstęp do planu:  
\- Musimy podejść do ich osady. Poprosić o pomoc i… Umiesz sprawiać wrażenie miłej? – spytał nagle, zupełnie poważnie, wyraźnie nadal się nad czymś głowiąc.  
Posłała mu oburzone spojrzenie.  
\- Smuga!  
\- No właśnie o tym… - zaczął się cicho śmiać – Dobra, żartowałem, zostaw ten kamień. 

****

\- Co skłoniło cię do zostania łowcą zwierząt?  
\- Błogosławiona cisza związana z tą pracą i fakt, że większość czasu spędzam sam ze sobą.  
Anna zrobiła urażoną minę, ostentacyjnie odwracając głowę, by zamiast na niego, patrzyć na widoki wokoło. Chwilę jechali w milczeniu, nim Smuga odpuścił, wzruszył ramionami i mruknął:  
\- Nic mnie nie skłoniło, po prostu pracę znalazłem taką.  
\- Czyli to nie było twoje marzenie? – od razu z zapałem wróciła do rozmowy, mimochodem odnotowując ciężkie znużenie w jego spojrzeniu. Ale to zmęczenie tyradą pytań wydawało jej się już bardziej pozorne niż szczere.  
\- Nie.  
\- Mhm. No to kim chciał być mały Janek nim odkrył, że świat jest tak wielki? – gdy nie odpowiedział, niezrażona uznała – Dobra, sama zgadnę… na pierwszy rzut oka powiedziałabym, że żołnierzem… ale po tygodniu byś wyleciał za niesubordynację.  
Parsknął lekko, pokiwał głową.  
\- Tu mogłabyś mieć rację.  
\- Nie umiesz słuchać rozkazów…  
\- Ależ skąd. Nic nie mam do rozkazów, pod warunkiem, że się je ze mną ustala wcześniej.   
\- Albo, że to ty je wydajesz.  
\- Albo – zgodził się z rozbawieniem – A ty zawsze chciałaś uczyć dzieci? – zmienił temat przy pierwszej okazji.  
Udała, że tego nie dostrzegła, podjęła rozmowę, opowiadając co nieco o sobie. Słuchał. To było naprawdę miłe, że choć nie przerywał jej, nie dopytywał się, czy nie wtrącał, słuchał jej uważnie i z widocznym zainteresowaniem.   
Więc Anna mówiła dalej, gdy jechali przez płaskowyż, potem przez jedną kotlinę, drugą… przez skaliste zbocza, aż do nocy. Wokoło wznosiły się coraz masywniejsze, coraz bardziej imponująco olbrzymie masywy gór, na których ostrych graniach bielił się wieczny śnieg.  
Górskie, rześkie powietrze stawało się coraz suchsze, gdy zbliżali się ku masywom Tien – Szan i coraz wyraźniej widniejącego na horyzoncie Karakorum. 

  
Zatrzymali się w małej mieścinie, gdzie ludzie od zbyt dawna nie mieli kontaktu z obcymi, by podejrzewać okutanych w skóry, zmęczonych i dość mizernie wyglądających wędrowców o ucieczkę z piekła. Zwłaszcza, że wraz z końmi Smuga nabył dla nich ubranie na wzór tamtejszych pasterzy.   
Jedna tylko osoba spytała ich o cel podróży. Straszy już człowiek, o oczach wyniszczonych śnieżną ślepotą i mrozem. Smuga zawahał się, zerknął tylko raz na wpatrzone w nich pary oczu.  
A potem podał pierwszą nazwę, jaka przyszła mu na myśl.  
_\- Hemis Gompa._  
I choć Anna nie miała pojęcia ani czym jest „Hemis”, ani „Gompa”, skinęła głową od razu.   
\- Dobrze… - starzec wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą, z jakimś ojcowskim spokojem dodał – Za górami źle… bardzo źle…   
\- Wojna?  
\- Wojna dopiero będzie – zapewnił go cicho, kiwając głową.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytała cicho Anna, która nie zrozumiała z tej rozmowy ani słowa, ale wyłapała, że Smuga ewidentnie się czymś zmartwił, gdy zakończył krótką, ostrożną i urwaną wręcz rozmowę ze starcem. Choć nie rozumiała tego języka, zatroskane, zmęczone spojrzenia i wymawiane wręcz z lękiem słowa były bardzo wymownym sygnałem, że coś się dziać musiało.  
Smuga odczekał, dopóki nie zostali sami, ugoszczeni przez miejscowych w małej izbie. Z ponurą miną orzekł:  
\- Nie ominiemy Karakorum.  
\- Nie?  
\- Nie. I chyba zacznę wierzyć w przeczucia, poważnie.  
Północno zachodni skraj górskiego łańcucha był patrolowany przez wojsko. Pozostała im więc tylko jedna droga do Indii. Strzeliste góry okryte śniegiem, korona świata nad którą nie było już nic, tylko niebo. Nawet chmury były niżej.  
Długą chwilę Smuga w milczeniu gapił się gdzieś w przestrzeń, nieobecnym, oderwanym od świata spojrzeniem. Z lekkim niepokojem utkwiła w nim wzrok, gdy zdawał się zatracić w myślach ostatecznie, jakby po prostu opuścił ją duchem.   
\- Smuga… - zaczęła po chwili, powoli i ostrożnie – Masz kontakt ze światem duchownym, czy…  
\- Myślę – odparł jej cicho, ale jego oczy nie stały się wcale przytomniejsze. W końcu bardzo powoli skinął głową – Tak.  
\- Tak? – Anna uniosła brwi – No to cudownie, że tak, ale teraz podziel się tą wiedzą zaklętą, czy coś.   
Drgnął, jakby wybudzał się z głębokiego snu.   
\- Jeśli się nie pomyliłem, to wiem, którędy dotrzemy do Hemis.  
\- Co to Hemis?  
\- Klasztor buddyjski i miasteczko obok – kolejny raz otrzymała tę jakże wnerwiającą lakoniczną odpowiedź, niewątpliwy znak, że łowca dzikich zwierząt chwilowo myślał, a jak myślał, to nie mówił i nie ma przebacz, trzeba było poczekać.  
\- A jeśli się pomyliłeś?  
\- To zginiemy w Himalajach.  
O. Tak… kolejna cecha myślącego Smugi, czyli mówienie wprost bez ludzkiego, empatycznego łagodzenia sytuacji. Przynajmniej był szczery.   
Wyjął sfatygowany notes i zaczął coś na nim bazgrać. Wyrwał kartkę, znów odpłynął myślami hen daleko. Potem położył notes na ziemi, pochylił się nad nim i znieruchomiał w zadumie z rysikiem nad kartką. Powoli zaczął szkic.  
\- Jesteśmy tutaj. Mamy przed sobą pustynię… potem już tylko góry, ale… - nagle urwał, podniósł na nią wzrok i z niepokojem spytał – Co się stało?  
Anna gwałtownie pokręciła głową, szybko wciągnęła powietrze, by opanować wszelkie odbicia emocji.  
\- Nic, mów dalej.  
\- No przecież widzę – wyraźnie odbijała się w jej oczach jakaś tęsknota, jakiś żal. Nawet przez chwilę wydały mu się jakieś zamglone.  
Z trudem przezwyciężyła jednak słabość, zduszonym nieco głosem odparła, patrząc na notes:  
\- Zaczynasz rysunek od brzegu kartki, małym krzyżykiem.  
\- Tak, wytyczam sobie kierunki, na kartce jest mi tak łatwiej, na ziemi to w sumie wszystko jedno.  
\- Potem drugi pośrodku… - dokończyła jeszcze ciszej, jakby nie słyszała jego słów.  
\- Ja… - zawahał się, powoli skinął głową – Tak.  
\- Zawsze tak robiłeś?  
I nagle zrozumiał, wyczuł w jej głosie, o czym musiała pomyśleć, obserwując jak rysował prostą mapę.  
Pokręcił głową.  
\- Andrzej mnie tego nauczył. To jego metoda. Wkurzało go, że nie trzymałem się linii prostych, więc mi ją pokazał.  
Anna bardzo powoli skinęła głową, nieswoim głosem uznała:  
\- Tak, to brzmi bardzo jak on.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo, też bezsensownie skinął głową. Potem spojrzał na kobietę łagodnie, z całym spokojem, na jaki było go stać, usiłując choć słowami okazać je wsparcie, rzekł cicho:  
\- Damy sobie radę. Jesteśmy już bardzo blisko. Napiszemy do nich, gdy będziemy w Leh. Hemis jest dzień drogi od miasta. I to całkiem sporego, to stolica Ladakhu i… - tu urwał, bo ciepła dłoń oparła się o jego własną, zniszczoną pogodą i pracą, delikatnie się zacisnęła.  
Anna uśmiechnęła się już nieco pewniej.  
\- Dziękuję ci.  
Otrzymała uśmiech zwrotny, znacznie swobodniejszy niż te wcześniejsze. Podróżnik skinął lekko głową.  
\- Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz – ponowił kojące zapewnienie – Już dotarliśmy tak daleko, że teraz nic nas nie zatrzyma.  
\- A góry?  
\- Góry też nie. To tylko naprawdę sporo naprawdę dużych kamieni. Jestem pewien, że przetrwanie w Warszawie było znacznie trudniejsze.  
Anna zaśmiała się lekko, pokręciła głową i ze szczerą sympatią w głosie odparła:  
\- Słuchaj, lubię cię i ciekawie opowiadasz. Ale pocieszać nie umiesz. Jestem żoną cholernego geografa, wiem, jakim wyzwaniem jest Karakorum.  
Smuga pokiwał głową, bez śladu urazy w głosie:  
\- Nie umiem. To prawda.  
\- Zostańmy przy czarnym humorze, sarkazmie i gapieniu się w ścianę, by zaczerpnąć wiedzy z kosmosu.  
\- To technika pamięciowa – westchnął, załamany jej słowami – Muszę mieć na czym przypomnieć sobie obraz, który widziałem jakiś czas temu. Pomaga się też skupić i…  
\- Rozpraszam cię?  
\- Za dużo mówisz czasami… całą trójką mówicie za dużo – skwitował z uśmiechem.  
\- Ktoś musi wyrobić twoją normę, tak?  
Zaśmiał się cicho, pokiwał głową. Choć dla niektórych brzmiałoby to jak herezja, Anna była pewna, że znalazła ze Smugą wspólny język i wbrew pozorom nie okazało się to wcale być takie trudne. Na pewno łatwiejsze, niż mógłby przypuszczać cały świat…

****

Jakże przerażającym było uczucie, gdy po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miało się kontroli. Można było tylko siedzieć, patrzyć bezsilnie jak ciężka kurtyna opada w dół, ogłaszając koniec całej tragedii.  
Albo beznadziejnie wić się i szarpać, przywiązany do własnego krzesła, z zakneblowanymi ustami i nożem opartym o obojczyk.  
Aktualnie agent Pawłow doświadczał tego drugiego stanu.  
\- Wyluzuj, typie, powiedziałem, że cię pewnie nie zarżnę, tak? – zamaskowany mężczyzna przysunął sobie krzesło, odwrócił, siadł na nim odwrotnie, opierając się brodą i ramionami o oparcie.  
Jego czterech towarzyszy przetrząsało cały gabinet.  
\- Widzisz, Pawłow – intruz mówił spokojnie, bez sadystycznej radości ze swej przewagi – Nie byłoby nas tutaj. To znaczy, nie wiedziałbyś, że tu jesteśmy… gdyby nie twój kolega Gołosowow – rozłożył lekko ręce – Gdyby nie sypnął, że akta masz ty, stałbyś grzecznie w kolejce na sąd ostateczny. Poważnie, już miałeś tam się wybrać… może ci nawet w piekle kocioł zagrzali, hm?  
Kolejne zduszone kneblem wrzaski, szarpanie sznurów.  
Michał westchnął z irytacją.  
\- Jeśli nie przestaniesz hałasować, dostaniesz kulkę w kolano. Dalej będziesz mógł zeznawać, ale przestaniesz się wyrywać – gdy agent ucichł, zakryta głowa skinęła z uznaniem – No widzisz, można? Można. Trochę szacunku, ludzie tutaj pracują.  
Szuranie odsuwanych regałów, szelest zrzucanych na ziemię papierów był gdzieś na drugim planie. Pawłow widział tylko zimne, nieubłagane spojrzenie obcego w masce.  
\- Więc… skiniesz grzecznie głową, gdy usłyszysz nazwisko, które znasz, dobrze?   
Ujrzał jak lęk rozszerzył oczy agenta. Gorliwie pokiwał głową, gdy tylko dotarło do niego, po co ci ludzie włamali się do jego domku, uprowadzili go, przytargali do biura w dość dobrze – obiektywnie mówiąc – strzeżonym budynku i teraz demolowali wszystko, ewidentnie czegoś szukając.   
Nagle jeden z nich wyciągnął skórzaną aktówkę, podważywszy nożem deskę kreślarską biurka. Pawłow zsiniał na ten widok.  
\- Pokaż no to – Michał od razu zerknął na teczkę.  
Zdławione kneblem _„niet”_ tylko upewniło go, że właśnie tego szukali. Otworzył teczkę, przejrzał kilka stron gęsto zapisanych starannym pismem. Zagwizdał z uznaniem.  
\- Panie Pawłow, ma pan u mnie plusa. Jak ja lubię skrupulatnych ludzi, no po prostu elitarna cecha! Dzięki wielkie – rzucił spokojnie – Już nam jednak nie jesteś potrzebny.  
Bełkotliwy krzyk był teraz pełen rozpaczy. Michał mimowolnie zawahał się, skinął głową jednemu z towarzyszy.  
\- Niech powie. Ale jak wrzaśnie o pomoc, nożem w nerki i po sprawie. Rozumiesz mnie? – dodał, patrząc bezlitośnie prosto w oczy Pawłowa. Nerwowe kiwanie na „tak”.   
Agent łapczywie chwycił powietrze ustami, zachrypniętym głosem wykrztusił:  
\- Archiwa… nie są kompletne.  
\- Czy ja wiem? Wyglądają na bardzo staranne – Michał ponownie zerknął do teczki.  
\- Nie! – niemal z rozpaczą wydusił Pawłow – Potrzebujecie mnie! Nie ma wszystkich nazwisk! Nie zabijaj mnie, tylko ja je znam!!  
\- Dobra, dobra – Michał uniósł dłoń – Nie zabiję cię. Podyktujesz ładnie nazwiska, których tutaj nie ma – ruchem głowy ponaglił jednego z nich po kartkę i pióro – Nie będziesz wrzeszczał, to nic ci nie będzie…  
Sam usiadł na parapecie, starannie rozłożył teczkę, wyjmując z niej zapiski agenta. Przesuwał wzrokiem od strony do strony, zawieszając go na znajomych nazwiskach. Znalazł ich dość sporo, by posłać Pawłowa do piachu, wskrzesić go i zabić ponownie. Ale jak na razie agent mógł być użyteczny i…  
I nagle Michał znieruchomiał, powoli odłożył na bok resztę papierów, przeczytał uważnie kartkę opatrzoną zapisem _„szczególnie niebezpieczni”,_ który na dodatek podkreślono ołówkiem.  
Uniósł wzrok na Pawłowa, który jąkając się nieco, podawał kolejne nazwiska, autentycznie przerażony.   
\- Ty wiedziałeś – odezwał się nagle, przerywając mu.  
Wystraszony wzrok zwrócił się na niego. Michał odwrócił ku niemu kartkę, wskazując nazwisko na niej.  
\- Wiedziałeś doskonale, gnido. Nawet zapisałeś datę urodzenia.  
\- Ja…  
\- No tak – Michał pokiwał głową – Skrupulatność przede wszystkim – jego oczy pociemniały, starannie zapakował akta do teczki, ponaglił Pawłowa wzrokiem – Dyktuj resztę – odwrócił się do jednego z ochotników, po polsku rzucił – A ty zakrzesaj ognia.  
\- Ale…  
\- Głuchyś?  
Ten drgnął, momentalnie spuścił z tonu, gdy głos dowódcy zrobił się ciężki i groźny. Od razu ulotnił się po zapałki.  
Michał poczekał, aż Pawłow skończy dyktować. Potem wrócił na krzesło. Z nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem słuchał, jak źle kryjący panikę agent zaczął się zarzekać, że potrafi być użyteczny i jeśli tylko oszczędzą mu życie, pomoże im się wydostać z Nerczyńska i posiada jeszcze bardzo wiele informacji, które mogą im się przydać.  
Ciemne, nieprzeniknione oczy wpatrywały się w jego twarz, obserwując jak po początkowanym załamaniu, Pawłow zaczyna kombinować, byle tylko go oszczędzili.  
\- Wiedziałeś, że to dziecko miało dwa lata w dniu rozpoczęcia śledztwa i cztery w dniu, gdy wydałeś wyrok na jego ojca – odezwał się bardzo spokojnie – Miało sześć lat, gdy wysłałeś mu matkę na Sybir. Wiedziałeś doskonale. Ale ich skazałeś. Za co? Za nauczanie… nie za wybuchy, nie za strzelanie, nawet nie przemyt… za nauczanie… - powoli pokręcił głową – I pomyśleć, że zginiesz za coś tak prostego, podczas, gdy mogłeś równie dobrze oddać swoje życie za kraj w jakiś sensowniejszy sposób.  
Wzruszył ramionami, wstał powoli, wyciągnął z kabury rewolwer i spojrzał na Pawłowa bez żadnych emocji.  
\- Obiecałeś… - wymamrotał z lękiem agent, wpatrując się w wylot lufy, która niemal oparła się o jego czoło.  
\- Nic ci nie obiecałem.  
\- Mówiłeś, że mnie nie zabijesz!!  
Michał zawahał się, potem wzruszył ponownie ramionami.  
\- Zmieniłem zdanie.  
Nikt z zamaskowanych mężczyzn nawet nie drgnął, gdy suchy huk strzału przeszył ciszę.   
Nikt nic nie mówił. Zakrzesano ognia. Z reszty papierów, w większości bezużytecznych powstał całkiem ładny stos.  
Michał zawahał się, wyjął z aktówki kartki z nazwiskiem, które wydało wyrok na Pawłowa.  
Zerknął na spis dowodów, treść wymuszonych zeznań. Zapamiętał nazwiska, które podano w nawiasie. _Nowicki Tadeusz. Państwo Antoni i Janina Karscy. Z dziećmi._  
Na nich też musi zerknąć przy okazji.  
A potem akta państwa Wilmowskich wylądowały w ogniu, na zawsze znikając z dokumentacji Pawłowa.  
Michał poczekał, aż po kartkach nie został nawet ślad, gdy płomienie zaczęły trawić resztę papierów. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Teraz choćby nawet wszyscy jak tu stoją, mieli iść na stryczek, nikt po za samymi Wilmowskimi nie wie, że Pawłow ich obserwował. Dokumentacją z obozu zajął się jeszcze podczas ucieczki, podpalając „tak zwane pomieszczenie służbowe”, jak się wtedy wyraził. I teraz… teraz państwo Wilmowscy nie istnieli dla carskich szpicli, nie było ich w dokumentacji.  
Cóż za cudowny przypadek, że to był akurat Pawłow…  
Gdy płomienie liznęły zasłony, Michał wyszedł z gabinetu, zostawiając otwarte drzwi. W końcu i tak żaden z przebywających tutaj ludzi nie musiał już kłopotać się ogniem innym, niż piekielny.  
Z lekkim uśmiechem obejrzał się za siebie, gdy skrył ich mrok lasu. Płomienna łuna biła w nocne niebo, pożerając cały budynek.  
\- Ogniem i mieczem – rzucił sam do siebie z rozbawieniem.  
\- Co? – padł całkiem zrozumiale zdziwiony szept.  
\- Nieważne – Michał uśmiechał się dalej, sam do siebie – Po prostu chyba muszę to jednak przeczytać… 


	6. Choćbym szedł ciemną doliną

Zdroworozsądkowo, to wszystko nie powinno mieć miejsca. Przecież byli tak blisko najwyższych gór świata, widzieli je całkiem wyraźnie i to już od dawna, śnieg bielił się, oślepiał odbijając słoneczne światło. Czuć było zimną, dziką aurę od imponujących masywów skał.  
Więc skąd u czorta pustynia?  
Kotlina Kaszgarska przypomniała piekło na ziemi. Pozornie stanowiła przedsionek do wielkich gór, tymczasem ciągnęła się kilometrami, wydając się nie mieć końca. Nadłożyli drogi, jadąc obrzeżami, gdyż znaczną jej część zajmowała pustynia Takla Makan, skrajnie sucha, druga co do wielkości pustynia piaszczysta świata. Cudownie. Tak więc przykleili się do obrzeży kotliny, gdzie czasem z góry spływały krótkie rzeki, ginące później w suchej, martwej ziemi. Wzdłuż północnego skraju pustyni płynęła jeszcze rzeka Tarym, w której podróżnik pokładał nadzieję, gdyby zostali zmuszeni do skrócenia drogi i odejścia bardziej w głąb kotliny.  
Pomimo całkiem życzliwego nastawienia ludzi z mieściny, w której postanowili zmienić marszrutę, nie udzielono im pomocy w postaci wyprawy. Smuga spytał o to tylko raz, otrzymał odpowiedź, że nikt, komu życie miłe nie zapuszcza się tam w tak małym gronie.  
Więc zostali sami.  
O ile na początku górski krajobraz napawał zachwytem, po kilku dniach Anna miała go serdecznie dość. Wydawało się, że pomimo przebywanych kilometrów dystans między nimi a łańcuchem górskim ani odrobinę się nie zmniejsza.   
Wciąż były tylko kamienie, tak bliski i zarazem tak odległy zarys Himalajów, ciągnąca się nieubłaganie droga i spiekota, która promieniowała od strony Takla Makan.   
Jednostajny rytm wędrówki wykańczał, zwłaszcza, gdy miało się świadomość, że to ledwie marne preludium przed tym, co ich czeka.  
Właśnie wtedy Anna po raz pierwszy i jedyny podczas wyprawy zwątpiła, czy kiedykolwiek dotrą do tych przeklętych gór. Przestała mówić, ze zmęczonym, coraz mniej przytomnym spojrzeniem utkwionym w nieosiągalnych wciąż dla nich skalnych stokach, jechała coraz bardziej apatycznie.  
I Smuga zaczął mówić.  
Początkowo o rzeczach aktualnych, o okolicy, specyfice przyrody tutaj, o entomologii nazwy pustyni, o odkrywcach tych terenów. A potem o wyprawach.  
Ze stopniowo rosnącym zainteresowaniem, słuchała jak wymienił jej różnice między Takla Makan a pustyniami w Afryce, nie protestował, gdy spytała o wyprawy do Afryki, nawet zaczął ją uczyć zwrotów z jednego narzecza, a potem jeszcze mowy tam – tamów, stukając dłonią o łęk siodła albo kaburę sztucera.  
Gęba mu się nie zamykała.  
Gdy minęli rzekę Kaxgar, zdała sobie sprawę, czemu właściwie to robił. Zachrypnięty od gadania na suchym, ostrym powietrzu przy ograniczonych zapasach wody, orzekł cicho, kończąc długi, pełen dygresji i anegdot wywód o etnograficznych podobieństwach i różnicach plemion Ameryki Północnej i Południowej:  
\- Teraz ty coś mów chwilę, ja muszę pomyśleć, o czym nie mówiłem dotąd, żeby się nie powtarzać.  
\- Mówisz… mówisz tylko po to, żebym nie martwiła się drogą – oceniła powoli, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie – powoli pokręcił głową – Po to, byś zajęła się czymś i myślała, zamiast tkwić w marazmie. Nie ma nic gorszego niż bezruch na takiej wyprawie.   
\- Myślałam, że lubisz ciszę…  
\- Ale też nie lubię mieć świadomości, że ktoś się wykańcza – dodał spokojnie – Uwierz mi, Anno, wiem, jak się czujesz w tej chwili. Ale każda droga gdzieś się kończy. Każda. Ta też. I każdy jeden krok przybliża nas do gór, choć tego nie widać.  
\- Nie wspominałeś nic, że czułeś się tak na pustyni.  
\- Na pustyni nie – skinął odrobinę głową – Na pustyni byliśmy całą karawaną i miałem zbyt wiele osób do pilnowania, by się nudzić czy rozmyślać nad monotonią drogi. No i próbowałem się nie zgubić – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem, a po chwili ciszy rozwinął temat – Za to jak z raną postrzałową wyłaziłem z dżungli amazońskiej, miałem wrażenie, że szliśmy tamtędy miesiąc. Okazało się, że to były trzy doby. Pamiętam, że był zaduch, gorąc, dżungla i że Andrzej gadał bez przerwy. Nie umiem powiedzieć o czym, nie słuchałem, nie docierało do mnie… ale gadał.  
Anna zaśmiała się lekko.  
\- Myślę, że część jego uczniów mogłaby powiedzieć to samo po wykładzie.  
Smuga parsknął cichym, szorstkim od kaszlu śmiechem.  
\- To też prawda.  
\- Mówił do ciebie po to, żebyś nie odpłynął?  
\- Mniej więcej tak. Żebym miał punkt zaczepienia z rzeczywistością. Nie zadziałało zbyt dobrze, ale to z mojej winy, taktyka sama w sobie jest bardzo dobra.  
Powoli skinęła głową, zamyślając się na chwilę nad tym, co powiedział. Potem zerknęła na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Dziękuję. Nie sądziłam, że umiesz tyle mówić.  
\- Ja też nie sądziłem – mruknął z rozbawieniem – Co krok odkrywamy o sobie coś nowego.  
Chwilę jechali w milczeniu, ale już znacznie żywszym niż dotychczasowa cisza. Anna dała mu chwilę wytchnienia od gadania, nim spytała:  
\- A jak wrócimy do Europy… - spojrzenie od razu zwróciło się na nią – Planujesz gdzieś popłynąć?  
Podróżnik uśmiechnął się delikatnie, skinął głową.  
\- Myślałem nad Australią.   
\- Mhm. A potem?  
\- Nie wiem, zależy, gdzie będzie trzeba. Świat jest dość spory, możliwości jeszcze więcej… - uśmiechnął się słabo sam do swoich myśli – Byle życia starczyło.  
\- A kiedy wrócisz do domu na stałe?  
Spojrzał na nią szybko, jakoś nerwowo. Potem wzruszył ramionami i maskując śmiechem swoje prawdziwe odczucia, uznał:  
\- Jak mi się kontynenty skończą.  
\- I co wtedy będziesz robił?  
\- Poszukam Atlantydy.   
Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, z zadumą. Wydawał się wierzyć, że nie dostrzegła jak zbywał temat. W końcu bardzo powoli spytała:  
\- A na emeryturze co będziesz robił?  
\- Jeśli dożyję emerytury, zażądam od świata naukowego wyjaśnienia tego fenomenu – roześmiał się Smuga na to.  
I choć Annie jakoś ciężko było przyjąć do wiadomość te całkowitą akceptację swego losu, która brzmiała w głosie podróżnika nawet bez goryczy czy tęsknoty za czymś innym, zmusiła się do lekkiego uśmiechu.  
Nie mając pomysłu, jak mogłaby spróbować wpłynąć na jego podejście do świata, zmieniła temat i znów w spokojnej rozmowie o szerokim świecie mijały godziny monotonnej drogi ku górom.  
Ale tym razem już ani na chwilę nie zamilkła, osowiała i zmęczona. Teraz to ona zaczęła gadać w najlepsze.   
Gdy kilka razy zerknęła na niego po drodze, wydało jej się, że Smuga odrobinę się uśmiecha… jakby osiągnął właśnie zamierzony efekt, kosztem zdartego gardła i kilku godzin mówienia.

****

\- Hm. Jakie są konkretnie szanse, że poprawił mu się charakter pisma? – zamyślony człowiek bębnił chwilę opuszkami palców w blat stołu, nim uniósł wzrok na dość zmieszanego typa za ladą okienka na poczcie.  
\- Nie… nie wiem, proszę pana.  
Michał z niezdecydowaniem pokiwał głową, potem machnął ręką i pochylił się nad blatem.  
\- Dobra, co się ma dziać, to się dziać będzie!  
Starannie, lewą ręką zaadresował kopertę.  
\- Nie musi się nabrać do końca, nie? Tylko do otwarcia listu – upewnił się sam do siebie bardziej, bo tamten był zbyt przerażony wbiciem na pocztę w środku nocy uzbrojonego człowieka w kominiarce, który teraz kończył podpisywać się na kopercie.   
Ocenił krytycznie napis. Kiwnął głową.  
\- Ujdzie.  
Potem spojrzał groźnie na rozmówcę.  
\- Trzeba mi ekspresem list nadać.  
\- Oczy-ywiście! – zająknął się odrobinę, gdy dłoń intruza oparła się o kaburę z pistoletem – Kurierem?  
\- Tak i to takim specjalnym – Michał obniżył głos.  
\- Tak, jasne!  
\- Dobra. List ma dotrzeć jak najszybciej.  
\- Tak, oczywiście, oczywiście – zarzekał się nerwowo, nim odważył się spytać – A dokąd ma dotrzeć?  
\- Do Hamburga – Michał podał mu kopertę – Na ręce gościa o nazwisku Hakenbeck. Jego zmartwienie, jak przekaże to dalej odbiorcy. Twoje, by dotarło to do Hamburga.  
\- Oczywiście! – po raz kolejny padło to słowo, bo Michał umiał być przekonujący, gdy chciał.  
A aktualnie chciał.  
Nie kryjąc lekkiego, zadowolonego uśmiechu, wyszedł z budynku, znikając w ciemności nocy. Czatował przy poczcie dopóki nie zjawił się kurier, który brał listy „spod lady”, takie jak ten dostarczony przez Michała.  
Uśmiechnął się ponownie, gdy list ruszył w drogę…  
Naprawdę chciałby móc ujrzeć minę Andrzeja Wilmowskiego, gdy dostanie tę wiadomość.   
Choć zaadresował go z nazwiska brata, nie próbował pisać listu w jego imieniu. Nawet nie łudził się, że umiałby to zrobić.  
Więc po raz pierwszy od naprawdę wielu lat, Michał napisał po prostu prawdę…

_„Szanowny Panie Wilmowski,_  
_Pragnę poinformować Pana, że początkiem wiosny miał miejsce śmiały krok wymierzony w system. Wierzę, że rozumie Pan, co mam na myśli. Człowiek, który w ramach pracy łapie dzikie zwierzęta, przybył na sam skraj świata, by pomóc w wybraniu się w dzicz kobiecie, która naprawdę lubi powieści historyczne._  
_Przy okazji udzielono pomocy także mi. Nie mogłem jednak towarzyszyć im w Odysei, mam swoją własną Eneidę tutaj do odbycia. Nie wiem, gdzie obecnie się znajdują, jednak wyruszyli na wyprawę ku perle w koronie._  
_Mój brat (tak, J.S. ma brata, to właśnie mnie z nimi łączy, tak wiem, że pan o tym nie wiedział, to długa historia) da Panu znać, gdy znajdą się wśród swoich. Zatem proszę bezustannie wyczekiwać listu lub depeszy._  
_Może Pan też zerknąć na gazetę. Ale taką, której nie kupi Pan w każdym sklepie. Proszę szukać artykułu, który Pana zaciekawi, zadziwi i przerazi jednocześnie. Żelazny Koń i trzej muszkieterowie są ze sobą powiązani._  
_Załączając pozdrowienia do rewolucjonistów tego świata i prosząc, by nie odpisywał Pan na ten list, pozdrawiam też małego człowieka pod Pana opieką. Proszę przekazać mu, że niedługo odzyska, co mu odebrano siłą_  
_Vive la révolution!_  
_Michał”_

Jak on uwielbiał konspiracje!

****

Sucho.  
Pylisty wiatr przeszywał setkami igieł, gdy ciskał gorącym piaskiem prosto w twarz.   
Sucho.  
Tak cholernie sucho… Oczy wypełnione były drobinami pyłu, piekły przy najmniejszym ruchu powiek. Usta wyschły, pokryte zakrzepłą krwią na spieczonych wargach, suche jak wiór gardło bolało bezustannie, jakby trawił je ogień.  
Głowa była za ciężka, ciągnęła ku ziemi, gdy pomimo bólu, zapuchnięte powieki osuwały się na oczy. Ale nawet ciemność nie przynosiła ulgi.   
Jednostajnie monotonne kołysanie, jednostajnie wyczerpujący skwar, lejący się z nieba i ziąb, który bezlitośnie uderzał w nocy.  
I z czasem nawet góry wydawały się ułudą, utkaną z wyczerpania, odwodnienia i desperackiego pragnienia odszukania ich.  
Sucho.  
Tylko tyle wiedziała, po za pulsującym bólem.  
Wszelkie poczucie czasu straciła już dawno. Nie wiedziała, czy wlekli się wzdłuż Takla Makan tydzień, godzinę, rok, a może zbyt długo, by dało się to opisać w ludzki sposób.  
Był tylko ten upał, wiatr raniący piaskiem i całkowita cisza wokoło. Jakby nie było tutaj już nic żywego, co mogłoby wydobyć z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk. Jakby cały świat zamilkł, obolały i przegrzany, wpatrzony w dwójkę śmiałków brnących wciąż ku odległym górom.   
Jakby na całym świecie zostali już tylko oni. Bo czas się zatrzymał i wokoło trwał tylko ten okropny zaduch i susza, paląca w gardle, w oczach, coraz bardziej też w myślach.  
Myślenie było zbyt wielkim wysiłkiem.   
Anna nie umiała wykrzesać z siebie siły na nie, bojąc się także, że gdyby się do tego zmusiła, zabraknie jej tych sił na oddychanie. Bo każdy jeden oddech bolał. 

Skulona przy głazie, apatycznie wpatrywała się w brudną, zniszczoną twarz nad sobą, gdy łagodny, kojący głos coś jej tłumaczył, zachrypnięty i zdarty od pyłu pustyni.  
\- Zjedz.  
Gdy w końcu dotarło do niej, co znaczy to słowo, zmusiła się do słabego pokręcenia głową.  
\- Nie chcę… nie jeść… pić…  
\- Zjedz – ponowił wciąż tak irytująco łagodnie podróżnik – To pomoże, wierz mi. Zjedz.  
Dla świętego spokoju wzięła od niego coś ciepłego, pachnącego dziwnie, jakoś jak mięso. Smakowało trochę jak węgorz, był ciepłe, znacznie mniej suche niż przypuszczała. Przeżuła kęs, obolałe gardło zaprotestowało, ale zmusiła je do ruchu.  
Znacznie żywiej zajęła się resztą dziwacznego posiłku, oskubując małe kawałki, by nie urażać bardziej gardła.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo na ten widok.   
\- Już niedaleko, Anno – zapewnił, ani na chwilę nie tracąc tego spokoju w głosie – Już naprawdę bardzo niedużo nam zostało. Damy radę, już tyle przeszliśmy…  
Pokiwała głową, ale odezwała się dopiero, gdy skończyła jeść.  
\- Co to było?  
\- Jedzenie – uśmiechnął się ponownie – Jak się czujesz? Dasz radę jechać, czy zostajemy tutaj na chwilę?  
\- Jedźmy. Lepiej już – wyraźnie się ożywiła, całkiem przytomnie spojrzała na niego – Poważnie, co to było?  
\- Nie powiem ci, bo będziesz to potem przeżywać. Było jadalne, tyle jest ważne. Chodź, jedźmy, skoro czujesz się na siłach i…  
\- Smakowało jak ryba.  
\- Anno, proszę, wsiadaj i oszczędzaj oddech.  
\- Tu nie ma ryb. To na pewno nie był ssak – jakby go nie słyszała, spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem – Co to było? Nie dam ci spokoju, chcę wiedzieć.  
\- Wąż.  
Anna pokiwała powoli głową.  
\- Dobra, o tym nie pomyślałam.  
Smuga zerknął na nią z jakimś zdziwieniem.  
\- Nie rusza cię to?  
\- Że zjadłam węża? – dokończyła – Nie. Całkiem… całkiem smaczny. Skoro mówisz, że jadalny, to nie był jadowity i…  
\- Nie był – skinął delikatnie głową – Ale szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałem się raczej…  
\- Obrzydzenia? – pani Wilmowska uniosła lekko brwi – Wolę zjeść węża i przeżyć, jeśli tak się da.   
\- Jestem pod wrażeniem – orzekł cicho Smuga, zaskakująco szczerze dzieląc się swoimi odczuciami.  
Anna zaśmiała się cicho, krótko i szorstko, bo to tylko podrażniło zadarte gardło. Od razu zatroskane spojrzenie zwróciło się na nią.  
\- Nie mów już nic. Jedźmy.  
Długą chwilę jechali w zupełnej ciszy, ale Anna nie popadła już w otępienie, całkiem przytomnie patrzyła wokoło. Góry rzeczywiście wydawały się znacznie bliższe, niż wcześniej. Czyli musiała spory kawał drogi nie zerkać na nie…  
Dobę? Dłużej?  
Całe szczęście, że Smuga zachował trzeźwość umysłu i dalej prowadził ich ku Himalajom.  
Z nagłym namysłem zwróciła wzrok na niego.   
\- Ile nam zostało?  
\- Trzy dni, może pięć – odparł po chwili wahania – Już naprawdę blisko. U stóp gór jest mała osada szerpów. Tam poszukamy dla nas jaków i przewodnika, który pomoże nam przejść przez grań.  
Odetchnęła z ulgą.  
\- Myślałam już, że nigdy nie dotrzemy do tych przeklętych gór.  
Uśmiechnął się słabo, zerkając na nią.  
\- Dotrzemy, obiecuję. Teraz oszczędzaj siły i niczym się nie martw.  
\- Już mi lepiej, naprawdę.  
\- Cieszę się.  
Tym razem to w jego głosie wyłapała zmęczenie. Próbowała przywołać ostatnie dni w pamięci, ale były tam tylko mgliste urywki wypełnione rezygnacją, upałem, piaskiem i zmęczeniem.  
Jeszcze jedno przyszło jej do głowy.  
\- Jak upolowałeś węża?  
\- Hm?  
\- No nie słyszałam strzału, po za tym wydaje mi się, że ciężko trafić w węża… tym bardziej takiego pustynnego.  
Smuga skinął głową.  
\- Bardzo dobry tok myślowy – pochwalił ją z uśmiechem – Nie strzelałem do węża, zmiażdżyłem mu głowę.  
\- Mhm. Czym?  
\- Kamieniem.  
\- No dobrze, ale żeby to zrobić, musiałeś go zobaczyć.   
\- Tak, bezsprzecznie.  
\- A węże się chowają. Więc jak go znalazłeś nim cię zaatakował?   
Podróżnik zawahał się, niemrawo wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Zmusiłem go, by wyszedł sam. Odsłonił się, atakując i…  
\- Czekaj. Pozwoliłeś mu wyskoczyć na ciebie?  
\- A jak inaczej miałbym go zabić? – nie zrozumiał wyraźnie.  
Anna spojrzała na niego ze zgrozą, niemal z oburzeniem.  
\- Ukąsił cię?  
\- Nie był jadowity, to sprawdziłem od razu, próbował zaatakować nas jeszcze wcześniej, więc przyjrzałem mu się, nim na niego wlazłem, bez obaw.   
\- Czyli to oznacza „tak”? – w głosie Anny brzmiała nagana.  
Smuga machnął ręką wskazując swoją prawą nogę, nieco nad kostką miał świeży opatrunek.   
Chyba tylko zmęczenie powstrzymało panią Wilmowską od rzucenia w nim czymś. Ze złością syknęła:  
\- Czyś ty oszalał?!  
\- Potrzebowałaś czegoś do jedzenia – uciął spokojnie.  
\- Więc dałeś się ugryźć?!   
\- A niby co miałem zrobić, żeby go wywabić? – Smuga wyraźnie nie rozumiał jej gniewu, powoli pokręcił głową – Przecież nie był jadowity, tak?  
\- No i co to zmienia?  
\- To, że nic mi nie jest i nie umieram? – zaryzykował, próbując chyba pojąć jej tok myślenia.  
Głuche westchnięcie rezygnacji. Anna ponownie skarciła go spojrzeniem i ponownie nie doczekała się zrozumienia.  
\- Jesteś okropny – orzekła wreszcie.  
Mina Smugi jasno wskazywała, że nadal jej nie rozumiał. Ale nie kłócił się, tylko skinął lekko głową, jakby nawet był skłonny przyznać jej w tym rację.  
\- Nie chodziło mi o charakter – sprecyzowała ciężko – Tylko o to, jak podchodzisz do samego siebie.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Że o siebie w ogóle nie dbasz.  
Drgnął, jakby rzeczywiście czymś w niego rzuciła. Spojrzał na nią krótko, jakoś nerwowo. Potem wzruszył ramionami i to była cała jego odpowiedź.   
Znów zapadła cisza.   
Tylko spiekota lała się z nieba, wypełniając żarem powietrze, które nie drżało nawet pod najmniejszym podmuchem wiatru. Jednocześnie było to uwolnieniem od bolesnego wiatru, ale zarazem wokoło zapanowała niemiłosierna duchota.  
Wlekli się ku górom, zmęczeni drogą i upałem, brakiem pożywienia i przede wszystkim ciszą wokoło.  
Anna z czasem uznała, że to właśnie ciszę zapamięta najlepiej z tej podróży. Nie rozmawiali niemal wcale. Smuga zdawał się coraz mniej kontaktować ze światem wokoło, skupił wszystkie siły na jednym, konkretnym celu. Dotrzeć do osady.   
Jechali jeszcze pół nocy, nim zarządził postój.  
Chłód ciągnął od kamieni, zimne powietrze gnało chmury nad ich głowami, uderzając w nieprzekraczalny mur w postaci gór. Pomiędzy ich strzępami lśniły odległe, zimne gwiazdy. Już nie tak piękne, tak dziwnie nieobecne i bezlitośnie patrzące na zagubionych w bezkresie świata wędrowców.  
\- Wiesz… - Smuga odezwał się nagle, cichym i zamyślonym głosem – To co zrobiłaś z karabinami wtedy… to było słuszne. Miałaś wtedy rację.  
Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Siedzący na skale podróżnik wpatrywał się w niebo, zupełnie jak ona.   
\- Cieszy mnie, że tak uważasz.  
\- Nierozsądne, ale słuszne.  
Anna zaśmiała się cicho.  
\- A już myślałam, że pan Smuga przyznał mi rację bez jakiegoś „ale”. No, fałszywy alarm.  
Wyłapała lekki, zamyślony uśmiech na jego twarzy. Spojrzała znów na niebo, zbyt zmęczona, by tak po prostu położyć się i zasnąć. Przez chwilę w milczeniu oboje śledzili szybko przesuwające się zwały chmur.  
\- Gdyby mi ktoś dwa lata temu powiedział, że tutaj będę, wysłałaby go do wszystkich diabłów.  
Smuga zaśmiał się lekko, skinął głową.  
\- Nie wątpię. Możesz całe swoje życie opisać w skrócie jako „nie spodziewałam się tego, ale i tak przetrwam”.  
Miło zaskoczona jego słowami, z uśmiechem spytała:  
\- A ty jak byś opisał swoje w skrócie?  
Podróżnik udał, że się waha. Potem z rozbawieniem rzucił:  
\- Kojarzysz ten moment, gdy chciałaś zrobić omlet, ale coś się rozwaliło i ostatecznie wyszła jajecznica?  
Tym razem już jawnie zaczęła się śmiać.  
\- Tak czy inaczej… to wciąż jajko – uznała filozoficznie.  
\- Tak – zgodził się podobnym tonem – To było naprawdę głębokie.   
Zupełnie jakby wizja rychłego końca tułaczki przez kotlinę jakoś ich rozluźniła, tym razem wkoło nie było drętwej ciszy, tylko łagodnie rozbawiona, ciepła cisza.  
  
Gdy cztery dni później dotarli do osady, Anna tylko siłą woli powstrzymała się od uściskania jej mieszkańców.  
Z szeroki uśmiechem spojrzała na ogromne masywy skał, piętrzące się tuż przed nimi. Tylko to ją dzieliło od wolności.  
Ostatni, heroiczny wysiłek. I wolność, i koniec, i dom, i dosyć…  
Jeszcze tylko ten jeden wielki trud… i dom.  
Powitane wraz z bladym, barwnym świtem góry, których szczyty skrywała mgła, wstająca z kotlin i żlebów, jakby stoki płonęły o świecie, przerażające, skute wiecznym śniegiem Himalaje wydały się jej po prostu piękne.  
Z uśmiechem biegacza, przed którym zostało ostatnie okrążenie, patrzyła, jak wstaje nad nimi nowy dzień.   
Piekielna dolina została za nimi. I choć dobrze wiedziała, że najpewniej się myli, miała poczucie, że wraz z Takla Makan, to co najgorsze pozostało już za ich plecami.


	7. Pomnik człowieka na pomniku świata

Rzeczą którą zdecydowanie Anna najbardziej znienawidziła, nim ruszyli dalej była aklimatyzacja i przeklęty upór Smugi, by spędzić cholerny tydzień na podchodzeniu do górę i wracaniu do bazy. I znów w górę, i znów do bazy, i znów pod górę przez kamienie, z pełnym ekwipunkiem, i znów do cholernej bazy, zamiast iść dalej. I znów, i znów, i tak bez końca.  
Podróżnik okazał się mniej podatny na perswazyjne gadanie niż te ociężałe, włochate jaki. Wychodzili przed świtem, po zboczu, przez szczeliny, testowali wchodzenie w duecie, uczył ją wiązać liny, wspinać się i asekurować podczas zejścia. I potem wracali.   
Nie chciał nawet słuchać argumentów, upierał się tylko kategorycznie, że tydzień to i tak drastycznie za mało.   
Choć nie planowali szturmować żadnych sześciotysięczników, Smuga zapewniał, że choroba wysokogórska i tego typu atrakcje ich nie ominą tak czy siak.  
Stracili więc tydzień na łażeniu w tę i z powrotem, na noc wracając do osady. Na jedną tylko noc zostali w szczelinie, Smuga testował ich ekwipunek i to, jak szybko schronią się przed zmrokiem. To była pierońsko zimna noc. Przez krótką chwilę Anna niemal zatęskniła za upałem pustyni.   
W końcu Smuga zorganizował trzech szerpów, z których jeden podjął się poprowadzić ich do Leh, ustalił z nimi kilka wersji trasy przez góry i łaskawie uznał, że ruszają trzy godziny przed świtem, by dojść kolejnego dnia jak najdalej.  
Czy się bała? Tak, cholernie. Wizja, że kolejny raz uśnie pod dachem jakiegoś budynku dopiero, kiedy, albo raczej _jeśli_ dotrą do Hemis, napawała jakimś ludzkim, naturalnym przerażeniem prze utratą ochrony i drogą w dzikie, okrutne nieznane.  
Ale jednocześnie wiedziała, że w chwili dotarcia do buddyjskiego klasztoru, będzie bezpieczna i od rodziny będzie ją dzielił tylko rejs statkiem… 

Powinna się wyspać tamtej nocy, ale zbyt wiele myśli kłębiło się w głowie, zbyt wiele obaw i niepewności miał przynieść kolejny dzień, by sen mógł nadejść.  
Gdy w ciemności małej izby obudził ją łagodny, cichy głos, miała wrażenie, że zamknęła oczy może na pięć minut.  
Ale całe zmęczenie zniknęło momentalnie, gdy wyłapała słowa, którymi Smuga obudził ją w dniu wyruszenia w Karakorum.  
\- Idziemy do domu, Anno.

Już nie pamiętała, że się bała. Ze źle skrywanym przejęciem śledziła świat wzrokiem, gdy w ciemnościach ruszyli skalistą doliną ku masywom gór, które całkiem dobrze widoczne na horyzoncie, czerniły się liniami skał i odbijały poblask księżyca ośnieżonymi załomami. Okutana w grube ubranie na wzór szerpów, jadąc na jaku, patrzyła jak im dalej od osady byli, tym więcej śniegu szło wyłapać wzrokiem na górskich stokach.  
Rzadka, surowa roślinność, pełen górskiego piękna krajobraz popękanych skał, płatów śniegu i lodowych nacieków. Kotlina przyjęła ich wraz z chłodnym oddechem drugiego co do wysokości łańcucha górskiego świata.

O świcie góry zapłonęły. Odwróciła się wtedy ku dolinie, bo z przełęczy, na którą się wspinali, rozciągał się malowniczy, zapierający dech w piersiach widok.   
Świat nie miał końca. Nowy dzień wstawał, uderzając promieniami w skalne załomy, oślepiając odbiciami od śniegu, różowiąc niebo na horyzoncie i w fantastycznych błyskach oświetlając góry wokoło.   
\- Mój Boże… - wydusiła po polsku, bo na coś takiego brakło jej jakichkolwiek dosadnych słów opisu.  
Ich przewodnik zaśmiał się krótko, rzucił kilka słów do jadącego obok niego Smugi. Ten pokręcił głową, wyjaśnił coś, ale też wydawał się rozbawiony tematem.   
Anna otrząsnęła się z zachwytu.  
\- Czemu mam wrażenie, że nabijacie się ze mnie?  
Podróżnik zrównał się z nią, odgradzając od skraju wąskiej drogi. Tutaj jeszcze mogli jechać koło siebie, ale dobrze wiedziała, że dalej nawet dla jednego jaka może być zbyt ciasno.   
\- Nie nabijamy – odparł z uśmiechem pełnym zrozumienia – Zwrócił po prostu uwagę na to, że podziwiasz góry.  
\- Nie zgodziłeś się z nim – zauważyła.  
Smuga niemrawo wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie do końca z tym się nie zgodziłem…  
\- To znaczy?  
Zrozumiała, czemu jakoś niezręcznie się czuł, gdy wyjaśnił jej cicho:  
\- Nazwał cię moją żoną. Poprawiłem go.  
\- Powiedziałeś mu całą prawdę?  
\- Nie. Powiedziałem, że jesteś moją siostrą. Tak będzie bezpieczniej, jeśli będą nas mieli za rodzinę. Przepraszam.  
Spojrzała na niego z niezrozumieniem.  
\- Za co? Za uratowanie mi życia czy opiekowanie się mną, jakbym nią rzeczywiście była?  
Przez krótką chwilę widziała w szarych oczach jakieś spłoszenie, jakby Smuga naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co teraz począć. Bojąc się, że skręcenie jakiem w pustkę po jego prawej stronie może zostać uznane jako dobra ewentualność ucieczki od rozmowy, Anna dodała łagodnie:  
\- To dobry pomysł, gdyby nas potem pytano. Musimy mieć wspólną wersję jakby co.  
Pokiwał głową, rad z zamknięcia niewygodnej kwestii.  
Znów obejrzała się na kotlinę.   
Mgły wstawały ze skał i doliny, formując się w morze, które oddzielało ich od tamtego świata. Wznosili się wciąż, powolnym ale bezustannym tempem, a wokoło było coraz mniej z dawnego otoczenia. Zostały tylko strzeliste, monumentalne góry, w milczącej dumie patrzące na drobnych, nic nie znaczących przy nich wędrowców, przed którymi dopiero zaczynał piętrzyć się wysokogórski szlak po skałach.

****

Pierwsze uderzenie zwałów śniegu pędzonych bezlitośnie smagającym wiatrem, niemal zmiotło ich z grani, na którą dotarli dwa dni później. Chroniąc się w skalnych załomach, ponaglani przez szerpów, przeczekali załamanie pogody, kuląc się z zimna pośród całkowitej ciemności.  
Nigdy wcześniej nie wątpiła, by mogli nie znieść podróży.  
Ale tamtej nocy, przemarznięta, zmęczona i wsłuchana w ryk niszczycielskiej wichury, po raz pierwszy pozwoliła zrodzić się myśli, że może porwali się z motyką na słońce. Że może pisana jej była śmierć. Że może miała nigdy nie wrócić do domu, nigdy nie stać się wolna. Że może uciekając tylko odwlekała nieuniknione… że ta śmierć, której umknęła w Warszawie, której nie dała się w obozie, z którą walczyła na pustyni, ta bezlitośnie cierpliwa śmierć przyszła tutaj za nimi. Bo właśnie tak miało być…  
Jakby jutro miało nigdy nie nadejść, wycie lodowatego wiatru, uderzającego śniegiem o skały, wypełniło cały świat.  
I mogła tylko skulić się w kożuchu, zacierać wciąż dłonie i modlić się w duchu. Póki choć na to jeszcze miała siłę.

Kręcący się po schronieniu, Smuga niczego nie ułatwiał. Tuszował swoje zdenerwowanie, rozmawiał z przewodnikiem, wciąż usilnie na nią nie patrząc. Przez chwilę chciała go zawołać… po prostu poprosić, by usiadł obok i jeszcze jeden raz zapewnił, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jeszcze jeden, jedyny raz. Choćby miał ją nawet okłamać…   
Jakby wysłuchawszy niemej prośby zawartej w zmęczonym spojrzeniu, podróżnik wcisnął się kąt schronienia obok niej, oceniając zatroskanym spojrzeniem ledwo widoczną pod kożuchem twarz. Uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Do rana wszystko się uspokoi. Nie bój się.  
\- A kiedy nadjedzie rano?   
\- Już… - podróżnik musiał dojrzeć w jej oczach jakiś początek załamania, poprawił się więc szybko – Już bardzo niedługo. Spróbuj chwilkę odpocząć, rano ruszymy dalej.  
\- A jeśli ta burza… - urwała, bo wciąż tlił się w niej jakiś cień pewnej siebie, stanowczej kobiety, która racjonalnie patrzyła na świat wokół niej.  
Ale Smuga i tak zrozumiał.  
\- Każda burza kiedyś się kończy, Anno. Ta też.   
Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, ale całkiem jasnym było, że i on nie ma pojęcia, co mówić, by jakoś okazać jej wsparcie. Opuścił wzrok. Dostrzegł, jak ukryte w futrzanych rękawicach dłonie kobiety lekko dygoczą.  
Bardzo powoli zamknął je w swoich rękach, uśmiechając się wciąż delikatnie i spokojnie. Pośród głośnej, destrukcyjnej nocy wokoło, gdy lodowaty żywioł opanował tę bezludną krainę, rozległ się nagle cichy głos pełen spokoju.  
Smuga powoli, z namysłem szukając słów, zaczął mówić.  
_\- „Zdarto żagle, ster prysnął, ryk wód, szum zawiei,_  
_Głosy trwożnej gromady, pomp złowieszcze jęki,_  
_Ostatnie liny majtkom wyrwały się z ręki,_  
_Słońce krwawo zachodzi, z nim reszta nadziei.”_  
Tu urwał, z lekkim uśmiechem pokręcił głową.   
\- Nie pamiętam dalej…  
Słaby uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Anny, delikatnie podjęła:  
_\- „Wicher z tryumfem zawył. a na mokre góry_  
_Wznoszące się piętrami z morskiego odmętu_  
_Wstąpił genijusz śmierci i szedł do okrętu,_  
_Jak żołnierz szturmujący w połamane mury.”_  
Smuga podziękował ruchem głowy, nieco pewniej zamknął palce wokół jej dłoni, z ulgą czując, że już tak nie drżały.  
Dwa głosy kończyły sonet, gdy wokoło zdawało się, że kończy się cały świat. Z każdym wypowiadanym słowem, głos Anny był silniejszy, mocno i wyraźnie recytując. Smuga tylko delikatnie się wciąż uśmiechał, gdy z jasnych oczu kobiety znikały ślady załamania i powracał ciepły, zamyślony błysk.  
_\- „Ci leżą na pół martwi, ów załamał dłonie,_  
_Ten w objęcia przyjaciół żegnając się pada,_  
_Ci modlą się przed śmiercią, aby śmierć odegnać.”_  
Burza trwała do świtu, szalejąc po górskich stokach i zasypując śniegiem cały świat. Anna usnęła, pomimo huku wiatru.  
Smuga siedział przy niej, nie ruszył się już, nie poszedł do szerpów. Tubylcy mogli zapewne sądzić, że dwójka wędrowców modli się w swoim języku, gdy recytowali „Burzę”… i gdy cicho, szeptem już niemal, Smuga kończył sonet, gdy Anna zamykała oczy, coraz bardziej świadoma ogromnego zmęczenia.  
_\- „Jeden podróżny śledział w milczeniu na stronie_  
_I pomyślił: szczęśliwy, kto siły postrada,_  
_Albo modlić się umie, lub ma z kim się żegnać.”_

****

Wraz z burzą przyszedł wtedy ogromny chłód, ale o ile zawieja rzeczywiście ustała wraz z nastaniem świtu, o tyle zimno pozostało.  
Do trudów wędrówki doszło jeszcze brnięcie przez śniegi.  
Jaki szły po stromym zboczu ociężale i z trudem, gdy znów zerwał się wicher, zeszli z nich, by zwierzętom było łatwiej, ale także, by osłonić się od ciosów wichury.  
Szli w milczeniu, tylko skrzyp śniegu i głośne oddechy jaków zakłócały ciszę, w której pokonywali kolejne kilometry. Wysiłek był zbyt duży, by bezcelowo rozmawiać. Dodatkowo coraz rzadsze, górskie powietrze utrudniało oddychanie, nie dawało dość tlenu, zmuszało do przystawania, gdy cały świat wokoło zaczynał chybotać się i kołysać, a dziwna słabość spowijała głowę.  
Mimo to wciąż szli.   
Dumne, nieosiągalne szczyty górskie malowniczo rozciągały się wokoło, z każdym odblaskiem słońca wyglądając zupełnie inaczej.   
Choć wszystko ją bolało, a wyczerpanie ścinało z nóg, Anna z zachwytem i pewnym szokiem ujrzała, że nawet drapieżne ptaki kołując na dole, hen pod ich nogami, ledwo widoczne.  
Tutaj były już tylko skały i bezkres nieba nad nimi.  
I dlatego nie dziwiła się ani trochę zdumieniu, które ogarnęło wszystkich, gdy o świcie siódmego dnia ujrzeli na śniegu ślady. Ślady, które w pierwszej chwili wydawały się należeć do niedźwiedzia… ale potem… potem, po bliższym przyjrzeniu się nim, zdawały się być odbiciem bosych nóg człowieka.  
Z niezrozumieniem spojrzała na Smugę, który westchnął z rezygnacją. Zupełnie, jakby wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi.  
A stała się rzecz przerażająco dziwna.  
Oto ich nieustraszeni, niestrudzeni by się zdawało, szerpowie zaczęli szeptać między sobą. W ich głosach brzmiał lęk, pierwotny, szczery i głęboki, gdy powtarzali wciąż z nabożnym strachem:  
\- Mi-go! Zwierzę chodzące jak człowiek!   
\- Co się dzieje? – Anna z niepokojem spojrzała na towarzysza.  
\- Mi-te, człowiek-niedźwiedź...  
\- Co to jest ten Mi-go? – ponowiła, gdy Smuga po raz pierwszy spojrzawszy na nią, nie powiedział nic.   
Przewodnik zwrócił wzrok wprost na nią, z lękiem wymamrotał:  
\- To są ślady Śnieżnego Człowieka. Kto go ujrzy, musi zginąć!  
W jego oczach lśnił zabobonny lęk. Pokiwał głową kilkukrotnie i wrócił do swych towarzyszy, naradzając się półgłosem.  
Pani Wilmowska spojrzała na Smugę z niezrozumieniem.  
\- Oni mają na myśli…  
\- Yeti – odparł krótko – Stwora, który zamieszkuje te góry. Wierzą, że spotkanie z nim oznacza śmierć.   
\- Przecież mamy broń…  
\- Tak – skinął ponuro głową – Ale tu… tu bardziej chodzi o jakieś fatum. Nikt Mi-go nie widział, nikt nie może jednoznacznie obalić jego istnienia czy go udowodnić.   
\- Sahibie – odezwał się przewodnik, podchodząc do nich z kategorycznym, zimnym spokojem na twarzy – Wracamy.  
\- Musimy dotrzeć do Hemis – nie zgodził się Smuga spokojnie, bez większej nadziei, że ktokolwiek go wysłucha.  
\- Ślady Mi-te idą wzdłuż przełęczy. Musielibyśmy iść za nim…   
Podróżnik odwrócił się, pochylił nad śladami w śniegu. Świeże, spore, dość zamazane przez śnieg. Przyłożył do nich dłoń, porównując wielkość.   
\- To był niedźwiedź, prawda? – spytała cicho Anna, stając obok niego i też z jakimś niepokojem wpatrując się w śnieg.  
Smuga po długiej chwili namysłu skinął głową. Ale nie potwierdził tego na głos. Wrócił spojrzeniem do tubylców. Ale nie dano mu czasu, by się odezwać.  
Przewodnik żarliwie zapewnił:  
\- Nie pójdziemy z wami dalej, sahibie! A i ty nie idź, jeśli ci życie miłe! Śnieżny Człowiek…   
\- Czy oddacie nam jaki, jeśli zapłacę wam teraz resztę? – przerwał Smuga spokojnym głosem.  
Szerpa zawahał się. Ale potem spojrzał na Annę, która z jakimś rozczarowaniem i może nawet strachem w oczach przyjęła wieść o tym, że przewodnicy ich tak po prostu zostawią.   
\- Zatrzymaj jaki, sahibie – orzekł, a potem z desperacją powtórzył – Jeśli wam życie miłe, nie idźcie…   
\- Musimy dotrzeć do Hemis. Pokaż mi, którędy.  
Przewodnik poddał się, skinął ze smutkiem głową.  
\- Tą przełęczą, sahibie. Jeśli nic was nie spotka, za dwa dni ujrzycie klasztor.   
\- Czyli granica… - Smuga nagle ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na niego, jakby coś sobie uświadomił.  
\- Stoicie o kilkaset kroków od niej, sahibie. Ale też Mi-go…  
\- Rozumiem – uciął, wyraźnie poruszonym głosem – Wracajcie więc… Dziękuję.   
Jakby wraz z nimi zeszła ze zbocza cała pewność i ochrona, Anna patrzyła wstrząśnięta, jak ich przewodnicy zsuwali się w dół, coraz bardziej malejąc na tle śniegu i skał.  
Ocknął ją dopiero spokojny, zupełnie opanowany jak zawsze głos:  
\- Chodźmy dalej.  
Na przełęcz wejście było trudne. Śnieg osuwał się spod nóg, zimny wiatr smagał po twarzach, a nogi robiły się miękkie jak z waty, gdy wykończeni wlekli się pod górę.  
Z przełęczy rozciągał się widok aż po krańce ziemi. Anna przystanęła, rozglądając się wokoło, gdy ciężko łapała zimne hausty powietrza ustami, zbyt zmęczona, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.  
Nagle Smudze najwyraźniej odbiło.  
Zatrzymał się, rozejrzał wokoło z szerokim, tak bardzo naturalnie radosnym uśmiechem. Upewnił się, oceniając coś dzięki wyciągniętej przed siebie ręce.  
Potoczył wokoło rozbieganym z radości spojrzeniem.  
\- Janie? – to już byłaby naprawdę katastrofa, gdyby ten człowiek teraz wziął i postradał zmysły, gdy zostali sami na tym pustkowiu z jakimś mitycznym stworem, czającym się między skałami.  
Smuga śmiejąc się cicho, spojrzał na nią.   
\- Udało się… - szepnął po raz pierwszy tak szczerze przejętym głosem – Aniu, udało nam się!  
\- Ale…  
\- Jesteśmy… - rozłożył ręce, ukazując bezkres gór ciągnących się po drugiej stronie grani, gdzie jasny blask słońca padał na ostre skały – Witaj w Indiach!  
Przez jedyną sekundę nie wierzyła, spojrzała wokoło, jakby szukając wśród tej okrutnej natury tabliczki z magicznym napisem „ _Indie_ ”. Ale ten fragment granicy był zbyt dziki, by stawiać tutaj słupy graniczne. Wybrana przez Smugę i przewodnika droga ominęła wszelkie punkty kontroli.  
I oto teraz stali na przełęczy, na granicy kraju, w którym nic już nie miało im grozić.  
Mimo mrozu poczuła, że po zmęczonej, sinej od zimna twarzy spływają jej łzy, gdy bez większego namysłu zamknęła w uścisku podróżnika, chowając twarz i szepcząc wciąż, jakby nie umiała w to do końca uwierzyć:  
\- Udało się… udało…

I choć przed nimi były jeszcze trzy dni śnieżnego piekła, czuła, że teraz nie ma możliwości, by brakło jej sił.  
Wolna.  
Była do jasnej cholery _wolna_!


	8. "Mam-li umierać, umrę z mieczem w dłoni!"

Znużone spojrzenie tylko na chwilę uniosło się na zarośniętą, paskudnie pokrytą szronem twarz natręta. Zerknął na papier, spytał zachrypniętym głosem:  
 _\- Imya?_  
Może sekunda zawahania. No tak, o tak bandyckiej porze i w takim zimnie, to człowiek i własnego imienia nie pamięta czasem.  
\- Michaił.  
Wartownik w bramie skinął głową bez emocji.  
 _\- A potom kak?_ – spytał, bo nazwiska się nie doczekał.  
Facet z siekierą zawahał się ponownie, ostatnie szare komórki przemarzniętego mózgu podjęły heroiczny wysiłek.  
\- Wołodyjowski.  
Wartownik zawahał się. Na liście robotników przy kolei takiego nie miał. Zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Jak się to pisze? – spytał powoli.  
Ten wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Pojęcia nie mam. Może przez „y”? – machnął ręką – Pisz pan, jak wolisz.   
I dopiero wtedy strażnikowi rzuciła się w oczy ta zimna, spokojna pewność na twarzy nieznajomego. Dłoń odruchowo drgnęła ku broni. Ale było już za późno.  
Miażdżący cios w krtań, drugi w mostek. Michał dla pewności dokończył zginając go ciosem kolana w dolne żebra. Spokojnie podniósł z ziemi karabin i otrzepał go ze śniegu.  
Uśmiechnął się leciutko, gdy dwaj z jego ludzi odciągnęli w zarośla ogłuszonego strażnika. Oparł się o słup, spokojnie ocenił zdezorientowanych więźniów, którzy teraz popodnosili głowy.  
Pozostali trzej wartownicy też leżeli już w śniegu. Zdumione, oszołomione spojrzenia utkwiły się w człowieku w ciemnym kożuchu.  
Michał spojrzał po zesłańcach wciąż z lekkim uśmiechem, a potem rzucił po polsku:  
\- Ma ktoś ognia?  
Jeden z noszących pale do budowy torów, brodaty, starszy już człowiek nagle z niedowierzaniem wydusił:  
\- Ty skurczybyku…  
Michał skinął mu głową. Z lasu wokoło wysunęło się kilkanaście osób w pełni uzbrojonych, z tobołami i zapasową bronią.  
\- No cześć – zaśmiał się, gdy zamknięto go w niedźwiedzim uścisku pośród wyrazów niedowierzania, wyzwisk i wzruszenia – Mówiłem, że wrócę. Tęskniliście?

****

Dygocząc z zimna, kulili się w mroku nocy, bo mały namiot był ledwie namiastką osłony przed wiatrem czy śniegiem. Ale Smuga uparł się, by i tak go rozłożyć.  
Po nocy jechać nie mogli, ryzyko byłoby zbyt wielkie no i odebraliby sobie i tak już niewielką dawkę snu.   
Anna bała się spać tutaj. Bała się, że w chwili, gdy zamknie oczy i otuli ją to przeklęte zimno, odpłynie na zawsze i nigdy już nie zdoła otworzyć oczu. Ale jednocześnie ogromnie wyczerpała ją całodzienna wędrówka przez wąską grań, grzęznąc w śniegu i dusząc się rozrzedzonym powietrzem.   
Więc w końcu usnęła, otulona skórami i futrem, co jakiś czas wyczuwając delikatny dotyk dłoni na twarzy. Zmiana temperatury ciała oznaczałaby w tych warunkach tylko jedno…  
Z czasem jednak lodowate palce przestały wyrywać ją ze snu, straciła wszelki kontakt z rzeczywistością.   
Śnił jej się Tomek. 

_Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, umiała powiedzieć, co jej się śniło. Widziała wyraźnie, jak synek biegł ku niej po peronie… krzyczał do niej… wyciągnął ręce i biegł prosto ku niej…_   
_Upadła na kolana, rozkładając ramiona, by złapać go ciasno i przytulić. Tak blisko już był… tak blisko…_   
_I nagle przestał biec. Zatrzymał się, z lękiem wodząc spojrzeniem po mroku. W jego oczach lśniły łzy._   
_\- Mamo! – zawołał – Mamo, gdzie jesteś?!_   
_I choć wyciągnęła ku niemu ręce, był za daleko. Ruszyła ku niemu, ale dystans wcale się nie zmniejszał. Chłopiec stał wciąż sam na peronie, patrząc wokoło z rozpaczą._   
_\- Mamo!!_   
_„Jestem, kochanie, jestem tutaj!” – chciała krzyknąć ku niemu, ale jej głos nie zabrzmiał._   
_I szła ku niemu przez pustkę, a on wciąż był jednakowo daleko._   
_I płakał, wzywając ją, patrząc wszędzie wokół, tylko nie na nią._   
_Im szybciej ku niemu biegła, tym bardziej załamany był… tym dalej do niego miała, tym trudniejszy był każdy krok…_   
_\- Tomku… kochanie, mama tutaj jest… Tomku…_   
_Wciąż dzieliła ich pustka, której nie była w stanie przebyć._   
_I chłopiec wciąż stał przed nią, niewidzący jej, nieosiągalny, tak bardzo od niej odległy. I płakał, bo wiedział, że ją stracił._

Obudził ją delikatny ruch, gdy ktoś z wyczuciem potrząsnął nią lekko za ramię. Od razu otworzyła oczy, niemal z ulgą orientując się, gdzie w rzeczywistości była.  
\- Już świta – wyjaśnił cicho Smuga – Zjemy coś i ruszamy. Już dziś ujrzymy Hemis. Już bardzo blisko.  
To ożywiło ją od razu.  
Zimne powietrze wtargnęło brutalnie w płuca, gdy wyczołgała się z namiotu. Wokoło jeszcze panował półmrok, ale na horyzoncie już wstawał nowy dzień, zwiastowany jasnymi błyskami przebijającymi się przez mrok.  
\- Nigdy nie znudzi mi się ten widok! – orzekła, skubiąc suchy prowiant i wpatrując się z zapartym tchem we wschodzące słońce.  
Składający ich mały obóz, Smuga zerknął na nią z uśmiechem.  
\- Równie pięknie wygląda to w dżungli. Tam wydaje się, że cały las budzi się do życia, nagle z nocnej ciszy robi się huk… jakby na każdej jednej gałęzi ktoś mieszkał.  
Anna posłała mu uśmiech.  
\- Nie kuś mnie. Nigdzie nie płynę przez najbliższe kilka lat.  
Pokiwał głową z pełnym zrozumieniem, a potem ruszył do jaków, podpinać salwy z ekwipunkiem. Anna wróciła do podziwiania widoku, łapiąc ostatnie minuty odpoczynku.  
Jej wzrok przesuwał się po zaśnieżonych zboczach , zapisując w pamięci ten jakże malowniczy krajobraz. Nagle wyłapała jakiś niepasujący do tego detal. Zmrużyła oczy.  
Kiepsko widziała pod słońce, ale zamazany zarys sylwetki na pewno nie był przewidzeniem.  
\- Janie, ktoś tam jest.  
Smuga zastygł na ułamek sekundy. Bardzo powoli, nie ruszając się, spytał:  
\- Czy jest uzbrojony?  
\- Nie widzę… ale stoi na tamtej grani, patrzy prosto na nas.  
\- Spokojnie… wstań powoli, mówiąc coś do mnie. Schowaj się za jaka, ale nie panikuj – zaznaczył spiętym głosem.  
Podniosła się płynnym ruchem, niby to swobodnie okrążyła wielkie zwierzę, kryjąc się za nim.  
Smuga odwrócił się bokiem, wiążąc juki. Zerknął kątem oka na grań. Chwilę w milczeniu sondował otoczenie wzrokiem.  
\- Nie widzę go.  
\- Wysoka postać, jakaś taka ni to ciemna, ni jasna… na twojej dziesiątej – sprecyzowała cicho.  
Smuga spojrzał więc prosto w tamtą stronę, niby to rozcierając zmarznięte ręce. I pobladł.  
\- Schyl się. I nie patrz tam.  
\- Ale…  
\- Rób, co mówię.  
Od razu schowała się posłusznie, odwracając ku górom z drugiej strony. Smuga niemal gorączkowo dokończył zbieranie obozu.  
\- Idź koło jaka. Nie oglądaj się.  
Tym razem zdziwił ją stanowczy głos pełen jakiegoś napięcia. Ale nie kłóciła się, posłusznie ruszyła granią, nie patrząc za siebie.  
Smuga nie odezwał się ponownie bardzo długo.  
Z ogromnym wysiłkiem opanowała chęć zerknięcia przez ramię. Zimna, przerażająca cisza trwała wokoło. Tylko śnieg skrzypiał pod jej nogami, gdy wczepiona w uprząż na karku jaka, szła krok po kroku dalej.  
 _„Nie oglądaj się. Nie oglądaj… nie…”_  
Nie obejrzała się.  
\- W porządku, wsiadaj na jaka i jedziemy dalej – padł nareszcie jego głos za plecami – Tylko dalej się nie oglądaj.  
Jechała w ciszy przed siebie, dopóki nie schowali się za skalny załom, gdy przełęcz nieco opuszczała się ze zbocza.  
Smuga dogonił ją, posłał usilnie kojący uśmiech.  
\- Już niedaleko – rzucił cicho.  
Spojrzała na niego gwałtownie.  
\- Kto to był? Żołnierze?  
\- Nie. Na pewno nie żołnierze.  
\- Więc kto? – Anna zmarszczyła brwi – Albo co…?  
\- Nie wiem – Smuga pokręcił minimalnie głową, patrzył gdzieś przed siebie, unikając jej spojrzenia.  
\- Wyglądało jak człowiek… - uznała z namysłem.  
\- Nieważne, nie wnikajmy w to.  
Zerknęła znów na niego.  
\- Sądzisz, że to było Yeti?  
\- Nie wiem. Nic nie sądzę.  
\- Janie, wierzysz w Yeti? – nie wytrzymała z tym pytaniem.  
\- Nie.  
\- No to czemu kazałeś mi…  
\- Ale wierzę, że cokolwiek to było, musi być niebezpieczne, skoro mieszka tutaj. I nie chcę, by za nami lazło, albo myślało, że chcemy je zaatakować. Wierzę w to, co widziałem. A widziałem dwumetrowe bydle na dwóch nogach, które zupełnie nie było niedźwiedziem – uciął Smuga, wziął głębszy wdech i orzekł – Jedźmy, dobrze?  
I z tym się kłócić nie umiała.   
Długą chwilę jechali w milczeniu, tylko mróz ścinał coraz bardziej. Gdy zatrzymali się dla chwili odpoczynku, zimno osadzało się na twarzy, piekło w gardło i płuca, wyciskało łzy z oczu.  
Anna zacierając dłonie, zerknęła znów ku horyzontowi, tym razem jednak w stronę, z której przybyli.  
\- Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałam…  
\- Hm?  
\- Ciekawe, co porabia Michał.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko, pokiwał głową.  
\- Znając jego, coś odwalił. Ale jedno jest pewne…  
\- Tak? – śmiejąc się z jego słów, uniosła brwi.  
\- Przynajmniej nie jest mu tak zimno, jak nam.

****

\- Japir-dle… - lekko stłumiony dłonią syk był pełen niezadowolenia. I w sumie to trudno byłoby mu się dziwić.  
Michał zawarł dłonie kurczowo, nabierając haust powietrza, nim na nowo podjął się odczepiania lodu z brody i całej twarzy ogólnie. Małe, popękane lustro bardzo słabo spełniało swoją rolę.  
\- Jak ja nienawidzę tego kraju! – mruczał pod nosem, odkruszając kolejne kawałki szronu i lodu – Wszystko jedno jaka pora roku jest… zawsze tak samo! Pada, wieje, pizga złem!   
Dość rozbawiony jego złorzeczeniami, ukryty w ciepłym futrze człowiek, który zwyzywał go na powitanie, teraz zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Nic się, stary, nie zmieniłeś.  
\- To obelga czy komplement? – parsknął Michał, kończąc topienie śniegu na włosach.  
\- No pytasz, jakbyś mnie nie znał!  
\- Też się nic nie zmieniłeś.  
Chwilę w małej, ciasnej klitce słychać było tylko trzaskanie drewien w kominku, świeżo uwolniony zesłaniec z namysłem spytał, przerywając ciszę:  
\- Co zamierzasz?  
\- Coś wielkiego… coś… - Michał zastygł z oderwanym soplem w dłoni, z zadumą uznał – Coś spektakularnego.  
\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś – powtórzył tamten, tym razem bardzo zbolało i ze zmęczeniem w głosie.  
\- Dzięki, psorze.  
\- Nie mów do mnie tak! – ofuknął go odbity więzień – Wódkę z tobą dwadzieścia lat temu wypiłem, nie zgrywaj się!  
Michał uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie.  
\- No dobrze, panie Heniu, poprawiam się.  
\- Szybciej piekło zamarznie, niż ty się poprawisz – uznał były profesor z ciężkim rozbawieniem.  
\- Na tym wygwizdowie wcale nie jest to znów takie nieprawdopodobne – odparł z uśmiechem Michał, a potem znów zajął się robotą.  
Henryk obserwował go w milczeniu przez bardzo długą chwilę, nim spytał cicho, dużo ostrożniej:  
\- Zabiłeś kreta?  
\- Obu, łącznika też.  
\- Mhm – skinął powoli siwą głową – I co…?  
\- Co, co? – Michał nie rozumiał, a przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie, gdy pochylił się nad stołem, lekko kuląc ramiona.  
\- Lepiej się poczułeś, mszcząc ich?  
\- To nie ma znaczenia – warknął, znów się prostując.  
\- To ma ogromne znaczenie…  
\- Nie – uciął sucho, z jakimś tajonym gniewem, pod którym krył się nigdy niewypowiedziany ból, którego wyrażania nikt po prostu nie zechciał nigdy wysłuchać.  
\- Michał…  
\- Powiedziałem: nie, to nie ma znaczenia! Zabiłem skurwiela, koniec dyskusji! Dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój!!  
Profesor wstał od nieheblowanej ławy, ale brakło mu śmiałości, by zbliżyć się do dawnego ucznia. Cicho spytał:  
\- Spotkałeś brata, tak?  
\- A to skąd wiesz? – warknął Michał, odwracając się gwałtownie, jakby profesor zadał mu ból.  
\- Powiedziałeś „dajcie”, czyli nie ja pierwszy o to pytam… tylko Jan wiedział jeszcze, dlaczego zabiłeś tych dwóch.  
Michał zawarł szczęki mocno, wstrząsnął głową.  
\- Cholerny obserwator z ciebie.  
\- Więc? Byłeś w Europie, czy… - Henryk pobladł lekko – Czy on też…  
\- Nie, sam się tutaj przypałętał, pomógł mi zwiać. Widziałem go tylko kilka dni, on… miał inne zajęcia.   
\- Ale pogodziliście się? – upewnił się łagodnie profesor.  
\- Można… można tak powiedzieć – po namyśle stwierdził Michał. Potem machnął ręką – Ale zostawmy w spokoju ten temat.  
\- Co zamierzasz? – spytał wprost zesłaniec.  
\- Jeśli ci o tym powiem, to albo wchodzisz w to, albo nie ma odwrotu – zastrzegł bardziej pro forma, bo jasne oczy profesora zabłysły z cierpkim rozbawieniem.  
\- Aż takim wapnem nie jestem, Michale, zapewniam, że ci się przydam i kilka łbów skręcę. Co planujesz, uparciuchu zatracony?  
\- Bunt.  
\- Że taki ogólny? – brwi profesora podjechały ku górze.  
Michał uśmiechnął się krzywo, bardzo niewesoło.  
Siwa głowa znów pokiwała w ciężkiej rezygnacji.  
\- Nienawidzę, gdy uśmiechasz się w ten sposób, bo to oznacza kłopoty.  
\- Oj tam, psorze, nie przesadzaj – zaśmiał się Michał, a potem dodał usprawiedliwiająco – Mój brat wymyślił, żeby ukraść cholerny pociąg. Muszę to jakoś przebić, tak?  
\- Ukraść CO?  
\- Pociąg. _Ciuch-ciuch_ – wyjaśnił obrazowo Michał, imitując ruch kół pociągu rękami, wciąż z szerokim, szatańskim uśmiechem – Czasami zdarzy mu się wymyślić coś mniej nudnego.  
Henryk z oszołomionym niedowierzaniem pokiwał głową.  
\- No dobrze… to powiedz mi, co planujesz.   
\- Spodoba ci się! – zapewnił radośnie pan rewolucjonista.  
\- Ta. Tego właśnie się obawiam.

****

O ile pierwszą burzę przetrwali całkiem bezpiecznie, schowani w skalnej kolibie, stworzonej przez tubylców specjalnie w tym celu, o tyle druga z nich zupełnie bez uprzedzenia runęła im na głowy z łoskotem mas śniegu i zawodzącym wyciem wiatru.   
Najbardziej bolało, że dopadła ich popołudniu, gdy żyli już tylko nadzieją, że lada chwila im oczom ukaże się gmach klasztoru.   
Tymczasem niebo zasnuły chmury i jedyne co widzieli to masa białych drobin, które bezlitośnie wdzierały się w usta, w oczy, pod ubranie, zabierając opcję oddychania, siekąc boleśnie po przemarzniętych twarzach, oślepiając, przykuwając zimnym bólem do ziemi.   
Śnieg sypał się w każdym możliwym kierunku, wirował, wznosił się, podrywał z przełęczy i stoków, zsuwał z przerażającym hałasem małymi lawinami.  
Wiatr targał na boki, niemal strącając ich z grani. Wkrótce nie widzieli już absolutnie nic. Głos ginął w ryku wichury, jaki odmawiały posłuszeństwa, odwracając się tyłem do wiatru i zapierając, nieczułe na prośby, groźby, komendy czy szarpanie.  
Walka z żywiołem nie trwała jednak długo, Smuga znalazł najbardziej odpowiednie miejsce i zatrzymali się tam, by przeczekać zawieruchę. Szarpał się z namiotem, dusząc się, kaszląc boleśnie od śniegu, który nabierał w płuca z każdym jednym oddechem.   
Wtedy stracili pierwszego jaka. Śnieg przywalił go, zsuwając się ze skał, gniotąc i miażdżąc. Lawina pociągnęła kwiczące boleśnie zwierzę aż ku przepaść.  
\- ZOSTAW! – wrzasnął Smuga, bo pierwszym odruchem Anny był ruch ku jakowi, który niósł przecież na sobie sprzęt obozowy.  
Odciągnął ją, schował do namiotu.  
Sam szarpał się ze śledziami, brezentową płachtę podrywał nawet najmniejszy ruch wiatru.  
Wyczerpany padł na kolana, gdy udało mu się wreszcie przymocować namiot porządnie. Walczył o oddech, ale nie był w stanie go nabrać. Potężny zryw wiatru ciskał śnieg prosto w niego.  
Przez jedną, przerażająco długą chwilę Smuga czuł po prostu przemożoną chęć, by przestać stawiać opór… ulec sile wiatru, pozwolić sobie samemu runąć na wysoki śnieg… zimno będzie bolało, tak, ale tylko chwilę… i nie będzie już tego palącego, pulsującego bólu w klatce piersiowej, nie będzie tego zmęczenia… będzie tylko biel i cisza.  
Otępiający łoskot wiatru tylko wzmagał to uczucie, ogłuszał, niszczył, przytłaczał. Nie miał już siły po prostu. Nawet zamknął oczy, opuchnięte i boleśnie piekące, uszkodzone zimnem, blaskiem odbitego słońca i brakiem snu.  
I nagle miał wrażenie, jakby zebrał od kogoś prosto w twarz.  
Zimna dłoń wciągnęła go za kurtkę do namiotu, gdy oburzony głos coś syczał. Huk nieco zelżał. Zimne dłonie wciąż kurczowo trzymały go za kołnierz, ktoś coś chyba mówił.  
A potem dotarł do niego jednostajny szept, pełen desperacji, który krążył gdzieś nad obolałą głową i powtarzał:  
\- Obudź się… proszę, obudź się… obudź…  
Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co znaczy to słowo. Gwałtownie chwycił powietrze, które już nie zawierało bolesnych drobin lodu. Kaszląc i wycierając twarz ze śniegu, odsunął się, omiatając spojrzeniem otoczenie.  
Anna z nieludzką ulgą ujrzała już przytomniejszy wzrok.  
\- Ale mnie przestraszyłeś…  
Usiadł ciężko, z wysiłkiem kiwając głową.  
\- Dzięki – wychrypiał, bo teraz czuł już wyraźnie, że naprawdę zebrał w twarz i pamiętał, że został do namiotu po prostu wciągnięty.   
Uśmiechnęła się słabo. Ją też mówienie bolało, każdy ruch wydawał się wysiłkiem ponad ludzkie siły. Znów zapanował bolesny łomot wiatru i śniegu.  
\- Już niedaleko – głos Smugi był ledwo zrozumiały, chyba bardziej po jego oczach wiedziała, co powiedział. Mówił to tyle razy już… i nadal trwali w tym mroźnym świecie, który chyba właśnie postanowił zniszczyć dwójkę intruzów.  
Anna nie umiała jednak tego mówić. Tylko pokiwała głową.  
\- Owiń się kocem. I odpocznij coś – zachrypiał po chwili podróżnik – Nie możesz teraz opaść z sił.   
\- A ty? Przed chwilą odpłynąłeś…  
\- To nic, to przez wiatr… przydusiło mnie, to nic – pokręcił chaotycznie głową – Odpocznij, Anno, proszę.  
\- Ty też… - spróbowała słabo.  
\- Też… potem, potem też…  
Trudno byłoby orzec, które z nich było bardziej zmęczone drogą przez góry, zimnem, śnieżycą i brakiem snu. Anna skuliła się, rezygnując z ewentualnych kłótni.   
Smuga siedział chwilę skulony, normując oddech na tyle, by nie krzywić się z bólu, gdy nabierał powietrza. Jego choroba wysokościowa zwana _puna_ nie dopadła. Za to wzmożony wysiłek zadbania o oba jaki samotnie przez ostatnie dwa dni, przez co też szybsze łapanie lodowatego powietrza, wyraźnie odbiło się na płucach.  
Kaszląc dychawicznie, zakrył twarz, kuląc ramiona, by ucisnąć obolałe żebra. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat poczuł lęk, gdy odsunąwszy od ust dłoń, zobaczył na niej plamy krwi.  
Zrezygnował z czuwania.   
Skulił się, by jak najbardziej ogrzać płuca.  
Musiał wytrzymać jeszcze jeden dzień. Jeszcze jeden, cholerny dzień… i napisać do Pandita… poprosić o azyl… maharadża Alwaru… list do Andrzeja i… i koniec, zadanie wykonane, będzie mógł przestać walczyć.  
Drżącymi z wysiłku rękami nabazgrał kilka słów na kartce, potem ukrył ją w kurtce Anny, starannie chroniąc przed śniegiem.  
Jeśli on nie podoła, to pomoże jej uzyskać pomoc w Hemis.  
Ale do Hemis… Podróżnik nie skończył myśli, zgiął się, szarpany dławiącym kaszlem, który przeszywał bólem i pozbawiał resztek sił.  
Wiedział jednak doskonale, że do Hemis musi Annę dostarczyć.  
Potem niech się dzieje, co chce.   
Ale do Hemis… tylko do Hemis… _musi._

To było ostatnie co zwerbalizował w myśli świadomie, nim ból i zmęczenie zmogły i jego. I tylko mrok burzowej nocy trwał wokoło.  
W tym mroku skonał drugi z jaków.  
W tym mroku wicher szarpał brezentem, wychładzając oboje wędrowców. Śnieg padał nieprzerwanie, aż do bladego rana.

Ale tylko jedno z nich rankiem otworzyło oczy…


	9. Exodus

Obudził go chłód, który przenikał aż do kości. Rozpaczliwym wysiłkiem stłumił kaszel, zaciskając ramiona na żebrach. Z trudem uchylił oczu, ledwie tylko spazm brutalnego kurczenia się płuc, przestał nim wstrząsać.   
Wokoło było jasno. Namiot urwał się pod naporem burzy. Wykończony podróżnik nie spostrzegł tego, bardziej nieprzytomny niż śpiący. Z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę z sytuacji.  
\- Anno? – nawet nie poznał swojego głosu, zachrypnięty skrzek nawet nie brzmiał jak ludzki odgłos.  
I nagle zrozumiał.  
Zrzucił z siebie zwał śniegu, zaklinowany na płachcie brezentu, która przygniotła ich podczas burzy. Anna leżała ukryta pod grubym pledem, zakopana w kożuchu i dodatkowym futrze.  
Ale jej twarz była blada.  
\- O nie… nie, nie… - nie był pewien, czy powiedział to na głos, a jeśli nawet te słowa przebrzmiały, były niezrozumiałym, ochrypłym sykiem rozpaczy.  
Zdjął z siebie górną warstwę kożucha, ostrożnie podniósł kobietę z brezentu, zawijając ją szczelnie w pled, futro i tę dodatkową ochronę. Odszukał tętnicę na szyi.  
Słabe ale równomierne uderzenia.  
Niemal krzyknął z radości.  
Zdarł resztę brezentu, stworzył warstwę izolacyjną, owijając ją starannie. A potem wstał, z trudem utrzymując równowagę z dodatkowym obciążeniem.  
Futro jaka wystawało spod śniegu nieco na boku. Tylko zerknął ku niemu, wiedział przecież doskonale, że zwierzę nie mogło tego przeżyć.  
Teraz liczyła się każda godzina.  
Bez namiotu nie przetrwają nocy. Jedynym ratunkiem był klasztor w Hemis, którego nadal przecież nie wiedzieli…  
Zaciskając zęby, by nie krzyczeć z bólu w zmarzniętych, przeforsowanych stanowczo mięśniach, ruszył z powrotem na szlak na przełęczy.  
Słońce już wzeszło… już uciekła mu pewnie godzina dnia.  
Godzina mniej do pewnej śmierci.  
Mocniej zacisnął ramiona na nieprzytomnej kobiecie, naprędce zawiązał pas z brezentu, by nie puścić jej, gdy już zabraknie mu sił w rękach. A potem ruszył… powoli, z trudem, z zaciśniętymi kurczowo szczękami…  
I każdy jeden krok był męką.  
Śnieg ciążył, wysoki i grząski, niczym bagno owijał go, gdy stawiał kolejne kroki, górskie powietrze znów wwiercało się w płuca, przeszywając bólem, wyciskając z oczu łzy i oślepiając.  
Mimo to szedł, dusząc się co jakiś czas oddechem, co jakiś czas przystając, upadając w śnieg… śnieg, który troskliwie przyjmował go w cichą, nieuchronną biel, która była wszędzie wokół… jakby zapewniał, że może zostać, że ma prawo skulić się tutaj i po prostu nigdy nie wstać… że to w porządku, że czasami po prostu trzeba umieć sobie powiedzieć „trudno”… że nic już nie da się zrobić.  
Ale Smuga wstawał za każdym razem, tłumiąc krzyk bólu i rozpaczy, wściekłości na samego siebie i los, który na ostatniej prostej tułaczki zgotował im takie piekło.   
Ale wstawał.  
Za każdym jednym razem, gryząc rozkrwawione już zębami wargi, zwracając załzawione od mrozu i słońca oczy ku linii gór, przy których wiedział, że jest Hemis i Leh.   
I szedł…  
A wokoło w martwym, obojętnym milczeniu tylko skały przyglądały się jak człowiek usiłuje toczyć bój ze śmiercią.

Upadł na skały, chroniąc ramionami Annę przed uderzeniem. Nie miał sił, dławiąc się oddechem i kaszląc krwią, skulił się na kolanach.  
Coś w nim się telepało, z rozpaczą i bezradnością błagając go, by po prostu przestał iść… by zrozumiał, że to bez sensu… by się poddał… by pozwolił sobie samemu opaść twarzą w śnieg, poczekać, aż cudowne zimno otuli go i ukoi ten koszmarny ból…  
Błagało o choć krztynę rozsądku. By choć raz w życiu przyznał się do porażki. Bo nic już się nie da zrobić…  
I wtedy Anna zaczęła cicho kaszleć, łapiąc się mocno jego kurtki i rozpaczliwie usiłując wstać.  
\- Spokojnie, spokojnie… - powstrzymał ją przed gwałtownymi ruchami, odczepił pas i delikatnie dotknął bokiem twarzy jej czoła. Nie tak rozpalone już. Tętna nie był w stanie zmierzyć, grube rękawice pokrył zmrożony śnieg, a on nie bardzo miał wolne ręce.  
\- Zimny… jesteś… - szepnęła z lekkim wyrzutem, gdy zaśnieżona, umazana krwią twarz odsunęła się od jej głowy.  
Smuga zaśmiał się. Krótko, szorstko i chrapliwie, z całym tym bólem, krwią i bezradnością. Z wysiłkiem pokiwał głową.   
A potem podniósł się z nią na rękach i jakby odzyskawszy nagle siły, ruszył ku grani.  
\- Ja… mogę iść… - słabo próbowała walczyć.  
\- Wątpię – zachrypiał – Masz _punę_ , jesteś wyczerpana… już niedaleko, ja… - urwał, zachłysnął się zimnym powietrzem i stłumił kaszel tylko bohaterskim wysiłkiem.  
Anna słabym ruchem usiłowała złapać go za ramię. Jej powieki opadały, wycieńczona, rozgorączkowana i zmarznięta jednocześnie, nie miała sił walczyć o zachowanie przytomność.  
\- Zostań – wykrztusił, brnąc dalej przez śniegi – Nie zasypiaj… proszę, nie zasypiaj… mów coś… mów do mnie, cokolwiek… mów… nie zasypiaj, błagam cię, już niedaleko… wytrzymaj…  
\- Tak, ja… - jej głos był słaby, odległy, niknący z każdym dźwiękiem. Anna nie walczyła już.  
Smuga z desperacją spojrzał na nią, gdy na chwilę wyszedł na równy grunt. Musiał za wszelką cenę utrzymać ją przy świadomości jak najdłużej. Wtedy organizm walczył…  
\- Mów, proszę…  
\- O czym? – mętne, obolałe spojrzenie pełne tylko jednego. Zmęczenia. Tak wielkiego, tak nieopanowanego, zwykłej chęci zamknięcia oczu raz a dobrze.  
\- O Tomku… - wydusił, zawarł znów szczęki, przyspieszając kroku po śniegu – Mów o Tomku… proszę…  
\- Tomek.  
\- Tak, Tomek na ciebie czeka… my… obiecaliśmy mu,…ta-ak? Nie wolno… łam… łamać obietnic – zakrztusił się znów zimnym powietrzem, słabość niemal podcięła mu nogi – Musimy… wrócić, Anno, tak? Musimy… już tak… tak blisko…  
\- Tomek czeka – w oczach pani Wilmowskiej odbił się niewysłowiony żal. Rozpacz matki, która zostawiła swoje dziecko, by je ocalić. Zrezygnowała ze znania go, z opieki nad nim. Byle tylko ono było bezpieczne.  
\- Czeka – podjął Smuga z trudem wymawiając słowa – Opowiedz mi… o nim… mów… proszę, mów… Tomek… jakie było jego pierwsze słowo?  
Bladą twarz Anny rozciągnął słaby, smutny uśmiech.  
\- Bu-bum… - szepnęła z roztkliwionym spojrzeniem – Potem… potem ma-ma… da-da… ale najpierw… najpierw Bu-bum…  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał podróżnik cicho, pnąc się po zboczu na siodło grani, pod którym musiało już znajdować się Hemis.  
\- Spadł… spadł z ławy, próbował sięgnąć do kota i… i go złapał, ale kot nie chciał za bardzo być głaskany – uśmiechała się wciąż, ciepło i z miłością – I razem fajtnęli na podłogę… nie było wysoko… nie płakał… Pamiętam jak wpadłam do pokoju, jak zobaczyłam… siedział na podłodze… trzymał tego kota i go głaskał… a potem pokazał mi ławę i powiedział… „Bu-bum”… A potem powiedział „mam-ma”… - zaśmiała się słabo, pokiwała głową minimalnie – „Ma-ma, bu-bum.”  
Smuga uśmiechnął się, przezwyciężając ból i zmęczenie. Gdy jednak wyłapał, że jej oczy znów się zamykają, podjął:  
\- Ja… nie pamiętam swoich pierwszych słów… ale Michał… żartował, że jak byłem… mały, to też… usiłowałem zaprzyjaźnić się ze… wszystkim, co żywe… i… on by ci sporo o tym mógł… opo-powiedzieć… bywało śmiesznie i… - wziął głębszy wdech, dodał niemal normlanym tonem – Raz się wściekł strasznie… przyniosłem do domu jeże i… i chciałem im zrobić domek… i on się… trochę przestraszył ich… miałem siedem lat…  
Anna zaśmiała się słabo, ale całkiem świadomie zerknęła na niego. Powoli pokiwała głową.  
\- Musiałeś być nieznośnym dzieckiem.  
\- O, jeszcze jak…! – zachrypiał z rozbawieniem – Właziłem na każde… cholerne… drzewo w okolicy… albo jesienią… rzucaliśmy w siebie… jabłkami… i podczas… chow-chowanego… zawsze właziłem w jakiś gąszcz… potem wyłaziłem podrapany, pogryziony przez czymś… czasami… z jakąś wiewiórką… czy coś…  
\- Tomek nie tak całkiem dawno… próbował przynosić ze spacerów żaby. Chciał je trzymać w misce i karmić muchami… z tym drugim był pewien problem – kolejny raz uśmiechnęła się słabo – I nigdy nie przestał dręczyć nas prośbami o psa…   
\- Psy są… świetne – zgodził się rzężąco podróżnik.  
\- Wiesz – głos Anny brzmiał już znacznie żywiej – Jak go spotkam… kupię mu tego psa… naprawdę.  
\- Wspaniały pomysł – uznał słabo, znów na chwilę kuląc się, walcząc z palącym skurczem całej klatki piersiowej – Mów dalej… - wydusił, gdy wyprostował znów głowę i tylko świeża plama krwi na brodzie i pogryzionych wargach świadczyła o walce ze słabością – Mów… proszę… powiedz… jak ty i Andrzej się spotkaliście?  
\- Uratował mi życie – znów na bladej twarzy pojawił się zamyślony, odległy uśmiech – Nam obu… razem z siostrą byłyśmy nad Wisłą, była zima i… ja myślę, że temu ona go tak nie lubiła zawsze… bo to była jej wina i…  
Ledwo łowił dalsze słowa opowieści. Skupiony na upartym, nieubłaganym stawianiu kolejnych kroków, gdzieś w tle rejestrował, że wciąż mówiła… nie słuchał jej. Cały jego świat w tej chwili wypełniał jeden prosty schemat. Unieś nogę, postaw, wybij się, postaw, unieś, postaw, krok, jeszcze jeden, jeden jeszcze, ten jeden kolejny, do przodu, jeszcze jeden krok…   
Nie słuchał jej, gdy mu opowiadała dalej.  
Otępiały lekko, uznał, że musi ją za to przeprosić, gdy tylko dotrą do Hemis. Ale na razie nie miał na to dość siły…  
Na razie tylko wlókł się ku upragnionemu miejscu, z każdym krokiem bliższy mu i z każdym krokiem słabszy.

****

\- Dobra, posłuchajcie mnie, bo powiem to jeszcze tylko z tysiąc albo więcej razy… - Michał pochylił się nad starannym szkicem mapy, wiele wyczekujących par oczu utkwiło się w jego osobie – Jeśli tam wejdziemy, nie wyjdziemy dopóki nie będzie już z kim walczyć. Nie damy sobie rady sami… zarówno jako cel, jak i środek do dalszej walki naszym priorytetem są ONI – dobitnie wskazał zabudowania, zarysowując kołem cały obszar.  
Lekkie zamieszanie, ktoś komuś coś szybko tłumaczył, ktoś miał wątpliwości. Michał potoczył po nich spojrzeniem.  
\- Ale – zaznaczył mocnym głosem – ci ludzie nie mają broni, są wykończeni, niedożywieni i zastraszeni. Jeśli będziecie od nich oczekiwać szarży husarii to mówiąc krótko, już jesteśmy w grobie. Jeśli będziecie na nich wrzeszczeć, pojawicie się z mroku i nic nie wyjaśnicie, nie pójdą za wami. Jasne?   
Kiwanie głowami.  
Dowódca planowanego ataku na obóz skinął mocno głową.  
\- Musimy się okazać lepszą opcją niż śmierć czy bierne czekanie na rozwój wydarzeń. Musimy im dać O CO walczyć. Zrozumieliście mnie? – kiwanie głowami wzmogło się, niektórzy poparli je okrzykami pełnymi energii.  
\- Wspaniale. Do roboty.  
Rozeszli się, mała izba w myśliwskiej chacie opustoszała dość szybko. Michał odetchnął głęboko, pochylił się nad planem obozu. W zadumie przesunął palcami po rysunku obwarowań.  
\- Zrobimy swoje – profesor podszedł do niego powoli, zerkając na zafrasowaną wyraźnie twarz dowódcy.  
Michał spojrzał na niego przelotnie, skinął krótko głową.  
\- Nie wątpię. Ale czy to wystarczy…?  
\- No po coś się jest profesorem chemii, gdy sercem i duszą jest się geologiem, mój drogi były uczniu – roześmiał się cicho Henryk, z zadumą pokiwał głową – Możesz na nas liczyć – zakończył, przelotnie klepiąc go po ramieniu – Skoro chcesz bombę z kolorowym wybuchem, to będziesz ją cholera jasna miał.   
Michał uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.  
\- To będzie piekło.  
\- Tak – zgodził się profesor – Nasze wspaniałe, małe piekiełko.

****

Smuga plując krwią wywrócił się na kamieniach. Nie miał już siły, nie potrafił z tym walczyć.  
Wiedział jedno…  
Jeśli gdzieś było jakieś piekło, to wyglądało ono dokładnie tak.

Nie miał sił. Całkowicie rozbity, pokonany, klęczał z nią w ramionach i wpatrywał się w odległy stąd tak bardzo gmach klasztoru.  
Coś w nim się trzęsło, coraz bardziej, coraz mocniej przejmując nad nim kontrolę. Choć bolało coraz bardziej, on już po prostu nie miał siły krzyczeć.  
\- Przepraszam… - wyszeptał, a jego głos załamał się po raz pierwszy od bardzo wielu lat – Nie… nie dam rady… przepraszam… tak bardzo cię… Aniu… przepraszam… was… wszystkich.  
Anna była zbyt słaba, by się z nim kłócić, zbyt słaba, by wstać i iść samej ku Hemis. Wtuliła tylko twarz w zmrożoną kurtkę, delikatnie zamykając ramiona wokół jego pleców.   
\- Zrobiłeś wszystko… co mógł zrobić człowiek… - szepnęła, samymi opuszkami palców głaszcząc drżące ze zmęczenia i bezradności plecy.   
Skulił ramiona, pochylił tylko głowę. Zamknął oczy, raz jeszcze zagryzł poranione wargi, by stłumić żałosny krzyk, który rozdzierał mu duszę.  
\- Naprawdę… - powtórzyła łagodnie, po raz pierwszy to ona używając tego kojącego głosu – Nikt… nikt nie zrobiłby tego lepiej… może po prostu… tak ma być…?  
\- Nie – wydarł się zdławiony szept zza przegrody zębów.  
A potem wstał. Powoli, dopiero za trzecią próbą. Zawarł z całej siły szczęki, krew spłynęła mu po brodzie, którą już znaczyły zaschnięte plamy pokryte szronem i lodem.  
Zachwiał się.  
\- Nie… - powtórzył słabo, bezsilnie – Nie dziś… nie teraz…  
Pierwszy krok.  
\- Nie!  
Drugi. Krzyk bólu.  
Trzeci krok ku drodze u ich stóp.  
Czwarty.  
\- Jeszcze. Nie. Dziś! Poczekasz! – każde słowo unurzane było w krwi, ale nie było już rozpaczliwym protestem. Było walką. Każde jedno słowo, jeden nadludzki zryw sił, jedna kropla krwi. Każda jedna obietnica.  
Każdy jeden mały krok.  
\- Nie dziś – powtarzał jak mantrę, do idącej obok niego Śmierci.  
Uśmiechała się drwiąco, sunąc powolutku krok za krokiem obok niego. Każde zawahanie, każdy skurcz bólu przybliżał ją, aż stawała się namacalna i aż paradoksalnie żywa, tętniąca mrokiem…  
I powtarzał jej z każdym krokiem, dławiąc się tym jednym słowem, jakby było najtrudniejszym ze słów, ale i najwięcej znaczącym.  
\- Nie.  
Nie dziś, musi na niego poczekać.  
Nie dziś jeszcze, nie pora na niego.  
_Nie dziś._  
Nie dopóki oddycha.  
Dopóki serce wciąż kołacze, za szybko, za chaotycznie, ale nieprzerwanie… dopóki nabiera powietrza w płuca, choćby każdy jego łyk smakował krwią.  
Nie dziś.  
Nie teraz. Nie tutaj.  
_Nie._

****

Wybuch wstrząsnął powietrzem, mącąc mrok nocy. Purpurowa łuna dumy uniosła się wysoko nad zmrożony las, sypiąc setkami iskier. Zaraz za nią kolejna uniosła się bliżej, gdy z grzmiącym łoskotem drugi z małych pakunków wylądował tuż przy drewnianym ogrodzeniu.  
_„Co do jasnej kurwy??”_ – tak chyba można by streścić zdumione okrzyki wartowników, których w środku nocy obudził istny koniec świata. Niektóre były bardziej wyszukane, niektóre po prostu powtarzały zabobonne wrzaski.  
Oto zjawił się jakiś demon chyba, plujący wciąż kolorowymi obłokami dymu, płomieni i iskier.   
Zakapturzony cień oparł się o drewnianą ścianę baraku. Michał w myśli odliczył do dziesięciu. I jak w zegarku, zgodnie z planem, z mroku nocy wysypali się ludzie z karabinami i nożami. Zamieszanie wybuchów skutecznie odwróciło od nich uwagę warty.  
Krzyki zdumienia zlały się z odgłosami walki.  
Uśmiechnął się. Przywołał ruchem ręki druga z grup atakujących.  
\- Dwóch na barak, straż, broń, ogień. RUCHY! – rzucił szybko przez ramię, nim sam przesunął się wzdłuż ściany zabudowania, by z impetem wbiec do środka, taranując sobą drzwi.  
Zaduch i mrok uderzył w niego wraz z przestraszonymi okrzykami. Otrzepał się. Potoczył spojrzeniem po wylęknionych twarzach ludzi, którzy słysząc strzelaninę, wybuchy i trzaski naprawdę nie mieli pojęcia co się dzieje.  
Rozłożył ręce i zawołał po polsku.  
\- Panie i panowie, przynieśliśmy wam rewolucję!!

****

Droga do klasztoru była pusta.  
Dzień chylił się ku zachodowi, nikt już nie snuł się w tej okolicy. Wielkie trąby obwieściły koniec obrządków, wokoło zaczął zapadać zmrok.  
Jeden człowiek wlekł się ku klasztorowi, po skalnej, stromej drodze, ledwo ruszając nogami. Zakrwawiony, obdarty i ledwo żywy. Niósł w ramionach nieprzytomną ze zmęczenia kobietę.  
Po wykrzywionej, przerażającej twarzy spływały łzy bólu, odbierając mu ostatnie resztki ludzkiego oblicza.   
Bramy klasztoru zamknięto, słyszał ich huk, będąc jeszcze u podnóża wzniesienia.  
Mimo to się nie zatrzymał.  
Upadł kilka razy, nim dotarł te ostatnie dwa zakręty drogi do bram. Nie wiedział, ile razy to było. Ale za każdym razem zmusił się, by wstać.  
Dobrnął do bramy. Upadł przed nią, otępiały i na wpół żywy. Uniósł nad głowę ramię, które zbyt dygotało, by mógł je utrzymać prosto.   
Huk strzału zmącił ciszę wokoło.  
Kolejny.  
Kolejny.  
Kolejny.  
Wszystkie sześć kul poszło w niebo, bo Smuga nie mógł już zrobić nic więcej. Nawet krzyczeć nie miał siły.  
Nie słyszał poruszenia za murem, nie uniósł głowy, gdy zaszurały kroki, gdy ze zgrzytem unoszono bramę…  
W ostatnich blaskach dnia mnisi ujrzeli u swego progu wrak człowieka, który uniósł na nich upiorną twarz i wykrztusił w nieznanym im języku:  
\- Proszę… pomóżcie nam… proszę…  
Nie musieli rozumieć, co mówił, by pojąć, czego może chcieć. Zaroiło się wokoło. Powoli odebrali z jego ramion otuloną w skóry kobietę, którą wstrząsała gorączka.  
\- Proszę… - Smuga zdołał opanować się na tyle, by wydusić w hindi – Potrzebujemy…  
\- Lekarza, to na pewno, sahibie, nic nie mów – jakiś głos zabrzmiał nad nim, jakiś łagodny i spokojny głos – Ty strzelałeś?  
\- Tak… ja… proszę… ona musi…  
\- Zajmiemy się nią, nie martw się. Nic nie mów, sahibie, pozwól… - dłonie łagodnie odczepiły jego ręce, kurczowo zawarte na kożuchu chorej.   
Nie miał siły. W głowie mu wirowało, cały świat wypełnił się hukiem i rozmazanymi sylwetkami.  
\- List – wydusił – Muszę napisać… list… po angielsku, czy ktoś… angielski… czy ktoś tutaj…  
\- Ja znam język angielski, sahibie, nie mów nic, musisz odpocząć – wciąż ten jeden, kojący głos brzmiał gdzieś obok.  
Znał ten głos.  
Ostatnim zrywem sił uchylił powiek na tyle, by spojrzeć na pochyloną nad sobą, zatroskaną i zdumioną twarz człowieka, o którego spotkanie niemalże się modlił.  
Słaby, bolesny uśmiech wykrzywił twarz Smugi.  
\- Pan… dit…  
Davasarman zaniemówił, bardzo powoli skinął głową. Pod skorupą z zakrzepłej krwi i lodu na zniszczonej twarzy ujrzał nareszcie znajomy szczegół. Oczy. Rozpoznał tego człowieka tylko po oczach…   
\- Sahibie… - nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej, zachłysnął się oddechem, zupełnie rozbity i zdumiony.  
\- List… Pandit… list… Hamburg… Wilmowski Andrzej… napisz… list… napisz, proszę… że tutaj… napisz po prostu… - zabrakło mu sił, w pół zdania nagle urwał, krztusząc się oddechem.  
Davasarman łagodnie podtrzymał go za ramiona, ochłonął już na tyle, by zapewnić go kojąco:  
\- Napiszę od razu, depesza dojdzie szybciej. Napiszę.   
Smuga nie słyszał nic po za pierwszym słowem. Zapadł w ciemność, tracąc resztki sił, po prostu osuwając się bez przytomności.  
Pandit utrzymał go bez trudu, ostrożnie ułożył go na ziemi, by poczekać na pomoc. Zdjął płaszcz, szczelnie owinął nim nieprzytomnego.  
Powoli pokiwał głową.  
List… Musiał napisać. Tak… musiał napisać do Hamburga… do pana… do… cholera jasna, nie miał pojęcia jak się pisze to nazwisko!

Mimo to napisał już godzinę później.  
Depeszę na nazwisko Andrew Vilmovsky, z zastrzeżeniem, że gdyby takowego nie odnalazła, ma zostać przekazana dyrektorowi zoo, Hakenbeckowi.  
_„Sz. P. Niedawno do klasztoru w Hemis dotarł Jan Smuga oraz towarzysząca mu kobieta. Oboje są skrajnie wyczerpani, ale wyzdrowieją. Zabiorę ich do Bombaju. Proszę powołać się na mnie w razie problemów tam – Pandit Davasarman.”_

I choć naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, przez jakie piekło przeszli ci dwoje, widział wyraźnie, że był to dla nich naprawdę ciężki rok.

W tym samym czasie, gdy buddyjski mnich delikatnie poił Annę ziołowym lekiem, by zapadła w regenerujący sen, inny mieszkaniec klasztoru z zafrasowaną miną przyglądał się plamom od odmrożenia płuc, z kojącym spokojem szepcząc do targanego gorączką Smugi.

A po drugiej stronie kontynentu z nad zdemolowanego obozu unosiła się łuna pożaru. Cichły strzały, krzyki i łomot walk.  
Michał z szerokim uśmiechem patrzył, jak setki ludzi tamtej nocy odzyskując wolność. To była wspaniała noc!

_Noc ocalenia._


	10. It's been a long day

\- Ej, gdzie leży Leh?  
\- Tadku, jeśli to kolejny żart, to naprawdę nie mam siły. Nie wiem, gdzie pochowano Lecha, ani Rusa, ani Czecha. Daj mi spokój, nie pomagasz naprawdę.  
Andrzej Wilmowski doceniał, że bosman Nowicki przypłynął do Triestu, gdy tylko dowiedział się o całej sprawie. Doceniał i to bardzo. Ale przyjaciel czasem naprawdę go wkurzał. Na przykład, gdy starał się skupić na pracy, ignorując jak cholernie bardzo przeraża go to, co mogło spotkać jego żonę, gdy ta nie dotarła do celu. Smuga zniknął bez śladu, nawet za wiele nie raczył wyjaśnić.  
Więc naprawdę, litości, Wilmowski nie miał siły żartować.  
\- Nie chodzi mi o to! – obruszył się Tadek, który kontemplował jakiś kawałek papieru – Tu jest Leh przez „h”. Jako miejscowość.  
Wilmowski zawahał się odrobinę, przewertował pamięć.  
\- Miasto w Indiach, całkiem blisko Nepalu i Himalajów, stolica Ladakhu. A po co ci to?  
\- Masz telegram stamtąd – niefrasobliwie uznał bosman, chyba niezbyt przejęty całą sprawą – No i mamy zwycięzcę odnośnie pisania polskich nazwisk! – zarechotał cicho – Zerknij no, brachu, poślijmy mu jakąś nagrodę czy…  
Nagle urwał, bo Andrzej zerwał się gwałtownie od stołu i niemalże wyrwał kartkę z jego dłoni, tknięty jakąś myślą.  
\- Aleś ty się nerwowy zrobił, brachu.  
Ale nawet Tadek zorientował się, że coś się stać musiało, gdy Wilmowski nagle pobladł trupio, ledwie tylko zerknął na treść depeszy. Przeczytał ją trzykrotnie, nim przypomniawszy sobie o konieczności oddychania, zachłysnął się powietrzem i wydusił:  
\- Jezus Maria.  
\- Andrzeju, co ci? – bosman uniósł brwi, gdy zamiast odpowiedzi podano mu kartkę z kilkoma zdaniami raptem – _„Szanowny Panie, niedawno do klasztoru w Hemis dotarł…”_ o cie pieronie! – urwał i podniósł zdruzgotany wzrok na Wilmowskiego – Cholerne Indie? Te Indie? Ten cały Leh pod Himalajami?  
\- Poszedł na skróty – wymamrotał powoli, wstrząśnięty geograf.  
\- Na skróty przez cholerną Azję? No to genialny ten skrót, naprawdę! – Tadek usiłował sobie chyba wyobrazić trasę, którą można by przebyć od Syberii do Indii, ale potem pokręcił głową i zawyrokował po prostu – Porypany facet.  
\- Czyli Michał napisał prawdę – Wilmowski jakby go nie słyszał.  
\- Choć nadal nie wiemy, kim był.   
\- Nieistotne. Teraz istotne jest tylko… kim do cholery jest Pandit Davasarman… nie, to też nie… - przeszedł kilka razy po pokoju, potem nagle jego twarz odzyskała kolory. W jasnych oczach pojawił się błysk, którego nie było w nich od bardzo dawna. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na przyjaciela – Tadku, mam do ciebie prośbę…  
\- O nie – jęknął marynarz – Masz tę minę… minę znaczącą, że planujesz coś bardzo…  
\- Potrzebuję biletu na statek do Bombaju, na jutro.  
\- Andrzeju!  
\- Biorę ze sobą Tomka.  
\- And…  
\- Dwa bilety wobec tego.  
\- Andrzeju, na litość boską! – przerwał mu bosman gwałtownie – No chyba sobie żarty stroisz, że ładujemy się na statek i tak po prostu…  
\- Dostałem wiadomość. Płynę.  
\- Wiesz, co jeszcze jest wiadomością? – Tadek z impetem huknął palcem o blat stołu – To, że my jesteśmy gdzieś tu… - przesunął rękę hen w prawo – A Bombaj jest tutaj!  
\- Bardziej w górę – poprawił go Wilmowski, a potem po prostu wyszedł z pokoju.  
\- Nie mówisz poważnie! – zawołał za nim zdumiony Nowicki.  
\- Dawno nie byłem równie poważny, Tadku.  
\- Popłyniesz do Indii, bo jakiś facet Davar – coś tam wysłał ci telegram?  
\- Tak. Bo Michał wcześniej wspomniał o Indiach.   
\- Nie wiem nawet kim do czorta jest Michał!  
\- Bratem Smugi.  
\- Nie wytrzymam – bosman załamał ręce – To może być wszystko jedna wielka bujda!   
\- Znam Smugę – Wilmowski zawahał się w pół kroku – I takie coś brzmi wbrew pozorom bardzo jak on.   
\- Ale…  
\- Dosyć – dawno nie widział tak kategorycznego spojrzenia u kogoś tak ugodowego – Moja żona i mój przyjaciel, dwie bardzo ważne dla mnie osoby, przebyły pieprzony kontynent i są w Hemis. Jeśli myślisz, że będę tutaj tak sobie spokojnie siedział i czekał, to rozpędź się i grzmotnij w ścianę głową!   
\- Mama… - rozległ się nagle zdziwiony, nieśmiały głos zza drzwi pokoju. Pomimo późnej pory, Tomek wyglądał na w pełni obudzonego. Wbił niepewne spojrzenie w ojca – Mama jest… gdzie?  
Twarz Andrzeja momentalnie złagodniała. Kucnął przed synem i delikatnie skinął głową.  
\- Dostałem wiadomość i… i może być w Indiach…   
\- Gdzie są Indie? – spytał Tomek od razu.  
\- To… daleko – Wilmowski zawahał się, wyraźnie nie miał pojęcia jak wytłumaczyć synkowi, co teraz zamierza zrobić i…  
\- To ty, tato, zrób kanapki, a ja wezmę misia – uznał Tomek, po przewartościowaniu słów „daleko” i „mama”.  
Andrzej uśmiechnął się na te słowa, przyciągając chłopca do siebie. Za jego plecami bosman jęknął z rezygnacją.   
\- A wujek Tadek załatwi bilety, o ile jemu też zrobicie kanapki.

****

Powieki były ciężkie, zbyt ciężkie, by dało się je otworzyć. Świat wokoło był ciemnym, ciepłym i miękkim, duszącym go lekko kokonem, z którego mimo najszczerszych chęci nie miał sił się wydostać.   
Pierwszym, co zaczęło mu nie pasować było ciepło. Potem to, że pomimo oddychania nie zwijał się z bólu.   
A dopiero potem otumaniony umysł przyswoił jakże odkrywczy fakt, że ktoś nad nim rozmawiał, płonęły chyba jakieś kaganki, wokoło pachniało ziołowym, cierpkim dymem, a irytująco ciepła, spracowana dłoń co jakiś czas opierała się o jego czoło.  
Słów odróżnić nie zdołał. Ale obecność innych ludzi obudziła go dość skutecznie.   
Niezdarnie podjął próbę uniesienia dłoni do głowy. Ale napotkał opór, nie był w stanie choćby drgnąć. Usilnie szarpnął głową, by się uwolnić, jednocześnie napinając mięśnie.  
\- A ten swoje… - znajomy, pobłażliwie łagodny głos.  
Tłumiąc kaszel, zdołał wydobyć z siebie zdarty szept:  
\- Pandit…  
Nagle ucisk zelżał, całkiem płynnie zerwał się do siadu, usiłując otworzyć oczy na tyle, by ujrzeć otoczenie.  
\- Spokojnie, sahibie, spokojnie, zrobisz sobie krzywdę – Davasarman podtrzymał go w ostatniej chwili, nim osłabiony podróżnik zdążył spaść z posłania, bo długo równowagi nie utrzymał.  
Smuga powoli oprzytomniał. Spojrzał na prostą, ocienioną izbę, z której teraz wyszło trzech mnichów. Niemal z paniką wbił wzrok w Pandita. Nie poznał własnego głosu, gdy wychrypiał:  
\- Gdzie ja jestem?  
\- W klasztorze w Hemis, sahibie, od trzech dni.  
\- Wspaniale… - nieco uspokojony pokiwał głową. Ale zaraz kolejna myśl pozbawiła go tego spokoju – Anna…  
\- Kobieta, którą do nas przyniosłeś, jest tutaj także. Wczoraj się obudziła. Rozmawiałem z nią. Wyzdrowieje i to szybko. To bardzo silna kobieta.   
Tym razem Smuga uspokoił się już bardziej. Powoli opadł z powrotem na łóżko, trzymany wciąż przez Pandita na wszelki wypadek za ramiona. Unormował oddech, zebrał siły na tyle, by spytać:  
\- Trzy dni, tak? Tyle spałem?  
\- Raczej byłeś nieprzytomny – Hindus skinął głową – Śpisz dopiero od wczoraj. Wcześniej cały czas twój umysł myślał, że walczysz… bardzo się miotałeś, próbowałeś z nami walczyć… musieliśmy cię przywiązać, wybacz… - wskazał szerokie, płócienne pasy, które teraz luźno leżały na nim, a wcześniej blokowały wszelkie ruch czy próby podniesienia się.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Dziękuję, Pandicie. Chyba naprawdę coś nad nami czuwało, skoro cię spotkaliśmy… co ty robisz w Hemis w ogóle?  
\- Wracałem z pewnej – Davasarman zawahał się, poszukał odpowiednio eufemistycznego słowa – dysputy dyplomatycznej. Klasztor wydawał się bardzo dobrym miejscem na odpoczynek w drodze powrotnej… miałem jednak, co zabawne, wyruszyć w dalszą drogę tydzień temu, ale zabawiłem nieco dłużej. Szczęśliwie dla was… - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Bardzo szczęśliwie – zgodził się wciąż słabym głosem podróżnik – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę… - chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zdążył już nadwyrężyć gadaniem płuca, skulił się, mocno zawierając ramiona, by opanować kaszel.  
Pandit od razu pochylił się nad nim, powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, sahibie, ale musisz przez jakiś czas mówić jak najmniej… ja będę mówił, dobrze?   
Słaby, zmęczony ruch głową.  
\- Czy czujesz się lepiej?  
Kiwanie na „tak”.  
\- Pamiętasz cokolwiek z ostatniego dnia?  
Smuga zawahał się. Potem niejednoznacznie wstrząsnął głową, ani nie potwierdziwszy, ani nie przecząc. Pandit zrozumiał.  
\- Przybyliście o zmroku, pieszo. Wyglądaliście oboje jakbyście się wyrwali z piekielnych czeluści… Ta kobieta… Anna – dodał po namyśle – Jest bardzo wyczerpana, ale nie odniosła poważniejszych obrażeń. Wszelkie objawy choroby wysokościowej powinny ustąpić za dzień, do dwóch – urwał, gdy ujrzał jak spojrzenie utkwione w nim wyraźnie wypełniła szczera ulga – Rozmawiała już ze mną, powiedziałem jej, gdzie jesteście i kim jestem. Powiedziałem też, że napisałem do Hamburga…  
\- List…! – nagle przypomniał sobie Smuga.  
\- Tak, nic nie mów, proszę! – uciszył go od razu Davasarman – Napisałem depeszę od razu. Nie martw się tym. Posłałem też do mej siostry i do Bombaju, by załatwiono wszystkie formalności. Na czas wyrobienia paszportu pani Annie i tobie, udzielono wam azylu w klasztorze. Nie musisz się już tym martwić, sahibie.  
Ponownie odnotował radość i spokój w spojrzeniu. Zasępił się lekko, bo na koniec zostawił sobie tę najmniej dobrą wiadomość.  
\- Jak mówiłem, pani Anna wróci do zdrowia do tygodnia jakoś. Zapewniliśmy jej najlepszą opiekę, szybko nabiera sił. Ale ty… - urwał, poczekał aż przyjaciel wyostrzy wzrok na jego twarz – Masz odmrożone płuca, o skrajnym wykończeniu organizmu nie wspominając. Robimy wszystko, by ci pomóc, ale… ale najlepiej byłoby dla ciebie ostatecznie zmienić klimat na cieplejszy i bardziej suchy. Tutaj choroba będzie się wciąż nawracać, zbyt wiele czasu spędziłeś z takimi płucami w górach, na dodatek nijak ich nie oszczędzając.  
\- Będę żył…? – spytał wciąż zachrypniętym głosem Smuga.  
Pandit od razu skinął głową.  
\- Myślę, że po tym, co przeżyliście, do zabicia ciebie potrzeba by było całej ciężkozbrojnej armii, a może nawet i floty.  
Ranny zaśmiał się słabo, samymi oczami, lekko unosząc kąciki ust. Davasarman widział jednak bardzo dobrze, jak wyczerpany jest ten człowiek.   
\- Mogę zobaczyć… czy nic jej… nie jest?  
\- Na dziś dzień musisz mi zaufać, sahibie. Ale ona przyjdzie do ciebie najpóźniej jutro. Naprawdę, zdrowieje bardzo szybko.  
\- Dobrze… - zgodził się cicho, słabo i niemal nieprzytomnie.  
\- Teraz musisz odpocząć, nabrać sił do walki z chorobą.  
\- Bombaj…  
\- Tak?  
\- Muszę… musimy… popłynąć… z Bombaju i…  
\- Na razie musisz odpocząć, nie ruszysz się nigdzie w takim stanie, sahibie, nie ma mowy.   
\- Dam… s-sobie… radę – wychrypiał, znów tracąc wszelką władzę nad gardłem i płucami.  
Pandit westchnął w duchu.  
\- Dobrze, ujmę to jasno. Na dziś dzień jakikolwiek większy wysiłek cię zabije – uciął stanowczo – Więc leż grzecznie, odpoczywaj, pij mikstury i oglądaj sufit celi, a się pozbierasz. Proszę, sahibie, ja naprawdę nie wyolbrzymiam. Gdy do nas dotarłeś, praktycznie topiłeś się we własnej krwi. Daj sobie czas, albo nic nie będziemy w stanie zrobić.  
Tym razem Smuga ustąpił. Z resztą niewiele więcej był w stanie zrobić, gdy słabość znów spowiła mu głowę i odpłynął w przedziwny, duszny i ciepły świat gorączkowych majaków.

  
Obudził się dwie doby później, znacznie silniejszy i mniej obolały. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył był lekki, ciepły uśmiech pochylonej nad nim osoby. Uśmiech pełen ulgi i radości.  
\- Cześć – wciąż nieludzko szorstki, zdarty głos był ledwie szeptem. Ale chyba siedząca obok niego Anna usłyszała ten głos całkiem wyraźnie, bo jej oczy się zaszkliły.  
\- Cześć – odparła, z trudem opanowując drżenie głosu – Jak się czujesz?   
\- Jakby po mnie… pociąg… przejechał… dzięki… a… a ty?  
Słaby śmiech zabrzmiał cicho koło niego.  
\- Lepiej, znacznie lepiej już.  
\- Dobrze… - uśmiechnął się blado.  
Ciepła już, cholera tak cudownie ciepła, już w ogóle nie zmarznięta i nie dygocząca w gorączce, dłoń wsunęła się między jego palce, delikatnie zaciskając się w zapewniającym ruchu.  
\- Udało nam się – Anna powoli pokiwała głową, zupełnie jakby nie miała dość słów, by to wszystko wyrazić – Jesteśmy w Hemis i… i ja naprawdę nie wiem, jakim cudem…  
\- Ja też nie wiem – zaśmiał się słabo – Nie pamiętam nic z tamtej doby… nie słuchałem… nie wiem, naprawdę… pamiętam tylko… coś o psie… i spadaniu z ławy… mówiłaś…  
Anna znów uśmiechnęła się z niedowierzającym szczęściem w oczach, kiwając głową tylko, bo słowa były za małe.  
\- To nic… to… to był długi dzień, naprawdę.  
\- Ale już jest… dobrze…  
\- Tak – próbowała zamaskować troskę, gdy patrzyła z jakim trudem wydobywał z obolałego gardła każde jedno słowo – Już wszystko dobrze… Wyzbieramy się i pojedziemy do Bombaju, a stamtąd popłyniemy do Europy.  
\- Tak – znów tylko słabo się uśmiechnął – Już niedaleko…  
A potem znów jego oczy się zamknęły, choć próbował z tym walczyć. Jednak w tamtej chwili nie musiał już nic przezwyciężać. Musiał tylko odpocząć…  
Anna z ciepłym, delikatnym uśmiechem chwilę patrzyła na niego, siedząc po prostu obok. Musiała po prostu chwilę poczekać, by był bardziej świadomy i dało się z nim porozmawiać. Ciekawiło ją w sumie, czy pamiętał, że szedł z nią na rękach cały dzień, schodząc z przełęczy bez asekuracji i jaków, tak po prostu, jakby miał do przejścia drogę do sklepu, a nie zaśnieżone, górskie cholerne cztery kilometry… w pionie.  
Ale na to był czas. I zamierzała mu dać cały ten potrzebny czas na zebranie sił.   
Na szczęście Pandit Davasarman okazał się niezwykle zaradnym i dobrze zorientowanym człowiekiem. Koniec końców opowiedziała mu o wszystkim. Między innymi dlatego też, że gdy już odzyskała przytomność, znalazła w swojej kurtce kartkę z zapisanymi krzywym, rozchwianym pismem instrukcjami, by prosić o wszelką pomoc właśnie Pandita, powołując się na Smugę, gdyby ten nie zdołał dotrzeć z nią do Hemis żywy.  
Opowiedziała mu więc o Syberii i ucieczce prze Azję. Hindus tylko bardzo powoli kiwał głową, długo nie mógł znaleźć słów, by jakoś sensownie jej na to odpowiedzieć.  
\- Zadziwiające – rzekł wreszcie cicho – ile wytrzyma człowiek, by powrócić do tych, których kocha.   
I Anna nie umiałaby ująć tego bardziej trafnie.  
Do Andrzeja napisała od razu, gdy tylko miała dość sił, by się za to zabrać. Dwa listy, z których pierwszy był krótki i konkretny, z tylko najważniejszymi faktami i wysłała go od razu.  
Drugi pisała przez tydzień, w większości siedząc wtedy przy śpiącym Smudze, którego mnisi naszprycowali taką ilością tajemnych mikstur, że mogliby bez trudu go zamarynować.  
Opisała wszystko co się działo, cały ich długi, koszmarny marsz ku wolności. Dzień po dniu, wszystko, co zapamiętała. 

Ale żaden z tych listów nie zastał Wilmowskiego w Hamburgu. 

****

\- Ale, kiedy ja powtarzam, że nic mi już nie jest, tak?  
\- Tak, całkiem często się powtarzasz w tej kwestii. Głównie, jak ci się coś dzieje.  
\- Ugh!  
\- Ależ to była powalająco elokwentna odpowiedź, panie Smuga – Anna parsknęła śmiechem, widząc jego urażoną minę.  
Dyskusja o tym, kto powinien iść odebrać dokumenty i dlaczego Smudze odebrano rolę „tego uzbrojonego” w ich małej grupce, trwała mniej więcej od opuszczenia klasztoru Hemis.  
Jadący na przedzie Pandit początkowo przysłuchiwał się temu z rozbawieniem, ale w miarę upływu dni z coraz większym zmęczeniem, bo słowotok w dziwnie szeleszczącym języku zdawał się być po prostu niewyczerpywalny.   
Nic więc dziwnego, że polecił im udać się do ambasady po paszporty, a sam ruszył wprost na dwór maharadży, zostawiając z nimi trzech zbrojnych ludzi.   
Te kilka tygodni w towarzystwie dwójki upartych ludzi, bezustannie przekomarzających się ze sobą, przegadujących się nawzajem i usiłujących ostatecznie ustalić, komu co się dzieje bardziej, a komu nic już nie jest, więc niech do pieprzonej cholery oddadzą mu broń, dały mu naprawdę w kość.  
Mimo to z pewnym pobłażaniem patrzył na Smugę zirytowanego ich – w jego mniemaniu nadmiernie nadopiekuńczym – dbaniem o to, by się nie przekręcił. Podróżnik, który zwykle bardzo szybko umiał postawić na swoim, teraz jakoś niezbyt potrafił wywalczyć oddanie mu funkcji ochroniarza. Anna jechała ze sztucerem całą drogę, na co całą drogę ten mruczał pod nosem. Ale sztucera nie odzyskał. Ani głównych wart, ani funkcji budowy obozu, ani nawet funkcji przewodnika.   
Tak, Anna Wilmowska była bez wszelkich wątpliwości osobą nieprzeciętną. I nawet Smuga liczył się z jej zdaniem. Ciekawe…

Tak więc niezadowolony jak jasna cholera podróżnik poszedł do ambasady bardziej jako ktoś dodatkowy. I dlatego też on pierwszy dostrzegł za oknem zamieszanie na ulicy, gdy czekał na koniec rozmowy. Rzucił kilka słów wyjaśnienia i wyszedł szybko, gdy w oczy rzuciła mu się pokaźna sylwetka zmierzająca wprost ku krowie, stojącej na środku ulicy. Ktoś chyba próbował zatrzymać zirytowanego człowieka, ale ten nie bardzo kogokolwiek słuchał.  
Smuga ocenił jego ubiór, podszedł powoli bliżej i zawołał po angielsku:  
\- Dobrze panu radzę, niech pan tego nie robi!  
Coś w spokojnym, mocnym głosie sprawiło, że tamten się zatrzymał. Rozłożył ręce i z wyrzutem odkrzyknął:  
\- Ja naprawdę nie mam czasu gapić się na cielę, którego jeden z drugim nie umieją przepchnąć z drogi!  
Smuga uśmiechnął się na te słowa.  
\- Rozumiem pana. Ale proszę mi wierzyć, nie chce się pan zmierzyć z konsekwencjami prawnymi zbezczeszczenia świętej krowy – podszedł bliżej do niego, ocenił ogorzałą od wiatru i słońca twarz – Pan pierwszy raz w Indiach, tak?  
\- No wcześniej się jakoś nie zdarzyło – ten pokiwał głową – Więc to bydle jest świętym tutaj… no patrzcie państwo, co kraj to…  
\- Tak, nie może pan tutaj okazać krowie, co o niej pan myśli – podróżnik skinął głową – Proszę po prostu stosować się do wskazówek przewodnika, a ominą pana naprawdę poważne nieprzyjemności.  
\- Rozumiem – nagle obcy ożywił się, pytająco spojrzał na Smugę – Nie wie pan może, gdzie tutaj dorwę konsula, czy coś?  
\- Ambasada jest w tym budynku – podróżnik wskazał drzwi, z których wyszedł.  
\- Pan tu pracuje?  
\- Nie, ja też przejazdem. Jeśli chce pan paszport podbić, albo…  
\- Czort jeden wie, czego ja chcę – westchnął nagle po polsku tamten, ku zdumieniu Smugi – Nawet czort może nie wiedzieć…  
\- Wobec tego możemy po prostu spróbować zapytać – podróżnik opanował szok, także odezwał się w ojczystym języku.  
\- Do stu beczek… Pan też z Polski!! – ucieszył się szalenie tamten – No w życiu bym w takiej dziurze nie spodziewał się…  
\- Cóż to taka nie do końca dziura – roześmiał się Smuga – A rodaków akurat wszędzie pełno, z tego co widzę. Więc, panie…  
\- Nowicki – bosman serdecznie uścisnął mu dłoń, od razu wpisując go na listę potencjalnych sprzymierzeńców.  
\- Miło mi – podróżnik oddał gest – Smuga, jak mogę panu pomóc?  
Z twarzy marynarza odpłynęła ostatnia kropla krwi. Mocniej przytrzymał dłoń nieznajomego, wbił spojrzenie w jego twarz.  
\- No bez jaj… - wymamrotał z szokiem.  
\- Panie Nowicki, czy…  
\- Janek! – zabrzmiał wkurzony głos zza jego pleców – Ja ci normalnie wezmę i dowiążę dzwoneczek do kurtki, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś!  
Pani Wilmowska przestała jednak pomstować na towarzyszu, ledwie ujrzała ogromną postać z jasnymi włosami, która stała tuż obok. Jej oczy rozszerzył szok.  
Tego człowieka nie szło zapomnieć, choćby przyjaciela swego męża widziała raptem trzy razy i to lata temu.  
\- Rany boskie, Tadek…!

****

Zaciekawione oczka dziecka wciąż uciekały z pięknej pani siedzącej na podwyższeniu, na leżącego u jej stóp, stokroć piękniejszego, cętkowanego kota o miękkiej, puszystej sierści, takiej po prostu stworzonej do głaskania.  
Ale Tomek grzecznie stał obok, ani na chwilę nie puszczając dłoni ojca, gdy ten usilnie starał się wyjaśnić cokolwiek z maharadżą Alwaru. Tylko ten leniwie rozłożony na posadzce wielki, puszysty kot niezmiennie go intrygował…  
Może gdyby nie był tak przejęty rzeczywistym celem ich wizyty, Tomek nawet podszedłby do zwierzęcia, albo spytałby tę piękną panią we wzorzystych szatach, czy może pogłaskać jej pupila.  
Ale wolał się jednak nie odzywać, gdy słyszał jak w głosie ojca coraz wyraźniej brzmi desperacja.  
\- Wasza wysokość, pytałem w Bombaju w urzędach i polecono mi udać się do Alwaru – geograf usilnie zwalczył irytację na widok niezmiennie kamiennych min monarchy i jego żony – Pandit Davasarman polecił mi powołać się na niego, co też właśnie czynię.  
\- Dlaczego nie został pan w Bombaju, sahibie?  
\- Ponieważ nikt w Bombaju nie umiał mi powiedzieć nic na temat pana Davasarmana. W końcu skierowano mnie na dwór waszej wysokości.   
\- Czego konkretnie oczekujesz, sahibie? – maharani uniosła nagle głowę, przestała przyglądać się dziecku u boku przybysza. Podziw chłopca dla jej niecodziennych zwierzątek domowych chyba mile ją ujął, bo łaskawiej spojrzała na Wilmowskiego.  
\- Proszę waszą wysokość o umożliwienie mi spotkania z panem Davasarmanem.  
\- Naszego brata chwilowo tutaj nie ma – odparła maharani, leciutko kiwnęła dłonią – Coś zatrzymało go na północy kraju. Jednak spodziewamy się go lada dzień. Możesz po prostu na niego poczekać, sahibie.  
\- A czy pan Davasarman wspominał coś, czy przybędzie sam, czy może ktoś mu towarzyszy?  
\- Wspominał – kobieta skinęła delikatnie głową – Jednak w trosce o bezpieczeństwo, więcej informacji o jego towarzyszach ujawniać nie mogę…  
Wilmowski bohaterskim wysiłkiem opanował się przed zawarciem mocno dłoni. Taki gest na pewno nie umknąłby monarsze. Zmusił się do spokoju, gdy podjął:  
\- Proszę o zrozumienie mnie… przebyliśmy naprawdę długą drogę i liczyłem, że...  
Urwał, gdy miękkie, sprężyste kroki rozległy się obok. Przez całą salę przeszedł szybko ktoś w odzieniu podróżnego, pochylił się przy tronie i wyszeptał maharani kilka słów.  
Tymczasem władca Alwaru spojrzał na Wilmowskiego bez emocji:  
\- Wyjdźcie do ogrodu, sahibie. Zostaniecie wezwani.  
Tłumiąc bezsilną złość, Wilmowski posłusznie opuścił pomieszczenie. Tomek posmutniał wyraźnie. Zerknął tylko przez ramię na wielkiego kota, a potem na zafrasowaną, ponurą twarz ojca.  
\- Nie ma tutaj mamy, tak? – spytał szeptem.  
Wilmowski zatrzymał się. Kucnął przed synem na pałacowych schodach, delikatnie pogłaskał niesfornie rozczochraną czuprynę.  
\- Znajdziemy ją, Tomku. Obiecuję ci – szepnął kojącym głosem, zmuszając się do uśmiechu.  
Zeszli do ogrodu. Żaden z nich nie podziwiał jednak przepychu pałacowych, starannie zadbanych alejek i kwietników. Wilmowski tylko mimochodem odnotował jakieś mostki i budowlę w tle.  
Usiedli na małej ławce, obaj jednakowo zawiedzeni brakiem konkretnych informacji.  
Dlatego właśnie szuranie szybkich kroków na alejce wyrwało Wilmowskiego z ponurej zadumy. Spodziewał się Tadka, ale przecież Nowicki właśnie po to nie pojechał z nimi do Alwaru pociągiem, by mogli rozejrzeć się szybciej i tu, i tam.  
To jednak nie był bosman. Ten sam człowiek, który wtedy przemknął przez salę i na którego widok maharadża polecił im wyjść. Wyglądał na dość zmęczonego podróżą, mimo to ze źle skrywanym zapałem spojrzał na geografa.  
\- Dzień dobry – odezwał się płynną angielszczyzną – Przepraszam, że musiał pan czekać tak długo.  
Wilmowski nie miał siły udawać, że nie ma o czym mówić. Ledwo tłumiąc zmęczenie i rezygnację w głosie, odparł:  
\- Szukam Pandita Davasarmana.  
\- Wiem, sahibie – podróżny spokojnie skinął głową – To mnie szukasz. Jednak przybyłeś do Alwaru znacznie szybciej, niż przypuszczałem, stąd moje zdziwienie.  
\- Przypłynąłem, gdy tylko otrzymałem depeszę – Wilmowski zdał sobie sprawę, że zapomniał o oddychaniu. Nieudolnie walcząc ze zdenerwowaniem, spytał – Czy może mi pan powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej o…  
\- Niestety musimy poczekać chwilę na moich towarzyszy, gdyż na dwór przybyłem sam i…  
Nagle Wilmowski poczuł, jak mała dłoń wysuwa się z jego uścisku. Przytrzymał ją stanowczo, choć delikatnie.  
Ale Tomek nagle z całą swą siłą wyszarpnął dłoń z uścisku ojca, nawet nie patrząc na niego. Andrzej z niepokojem spojrzał na niego, ale chłopiec nagle rzucił się biegiem alejką ku bramie.  
\- Tomku! – głos Wilmowskiego nie zabrzmiał jednak nawet w połowie tak pewnie, jak powinien.  
Bo oto mały chłopiec biegnący przez ogród wrzasnął na cały głos, z całym swym żalem, z całą radością, z całym strachem:  
\- Mamo! Mamo!  
I choć Pandit dobrze wiedział, że stojący obok niego geograf i tak go zapewne nie słyszy, dodał sam do siebie:  
\- Ale zapomniałem jak uparci są ci ludzie…  
Spieniony koń wpadł do ogrodu niemal taranując straż przy bramie. Kobieta w ciepłym ubraniu tutejszych podróżnych, zeskoczyła z siodła i dobiegła te kilka kroków do chłopca.  
Padła na kolana, tuląc go do siebie, gdy Tomek rzucił się jej na szyję. Przez chwilę nie było wokoło nic innego…  
\- Mamo… - powtarzał wciąż przez łzy chłopiec, trzymając się jej kurczowo, jakby bał się, że to wszystko to tylko sen.  
I ona się tego bała przez chwilę… i ją zmroziła myśl, że może to wszystko nie dzieje się naprawdę, że może to gorączkowe zwidy, albo zwykły sen… że może nadal jest w górach… w obozie… w Warszawie, może nigdy jej tak naprawdę nie opuściła.  
Ale zaraz potem to ją zamknięto w ciepłym, opiekuńczym uścisku. I kryjąc twarz w tak dobrze znanych ramionach, gdy mocny głos szeptał coś bez sensu, czując jak ciasno tulą ją do siebie obaj, Anna przestała wątpić, że to dzieje się rzeczywiście.  
Cała trójka odzyskanych z piekła ludzi klęczała na żwirowej alejce, objęta w ciasnym uścisku pełnym szeptów, nietłumionych już łez i kurczowo wczepiających się w ubranie dłoni.   
I cały świat wokoło nie istniał już.  
Pandit Davasarman uśmiechał się ciepło, uniósł dłoń na powitanie, gdy do ogrodów wpadł drugi z jeźdźców. Ruszył ku niemu, wziął na bok oba wierzchowce.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że dotrą aż tutaj, sahibie – wyjaśnił łagodnie, bo Smuga też wydawał się dość wstrząśnięty tym spotkaniem.  
Podróżnik bez słów pokiwał głową.   
Uśmiechał się… lekko, z poruszeniem, na które nie umiał znaleźć słów, może nawet z jakąś tęsknotą… ale też najbardziej z pełnym ciepła poczuciem zwycięstwa.  
Zadanie wykonane.   
Misja skończona.  
Obietnica dotrzymana.  
Z tym delikatnym uśmiechem odwrócił się od nich, kierując się ku bramie. Jego rola została zakończona.  
\- A ty gdzie leziesz? – zawołał nagle za nim głos tak bardzo rozluźniony, tak wypełniony radością, że Smuga niemalże go nie rozpoznał.  
\- Ja… - niezręcznie uczynił krok w tył.  
\- Grabisz sobie – uświadomił go Wilmowski, ani na chwilę nie puszczając z uścisku żony i syna – Masz jeszcze zaległy ochrzan za uciekanie mi w Trieście. Lepiej tam stój.   
Smuga uśmiechnął się nieco pewniej, z jakimś zrozumieniem.  
I nigdzie im nie uciekł.   
Z jakąś zadumą uznał w duchu, że choćby za wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zrobił lub zrobi, czekało go wieczne potępienie, to choć jedną rzecz dobrze uczynił do końca w swym życiu.   
Choć jedną rzecz… troje ocalonych ludzi… jedna mała rodzina. Jedna wspaniała, mała rzecz.  
Tak… to był długi rok. 


	11. Ostatnia obietnica. Epilog

Świt nad Alwarem nie był tak urokliwy, jak w sercu Karakorum, ale na pewno znacznie milej było obudzić się przy bliskich osobach, niż marznąć na kość hen ponad poziomem chmur.  
Mimo wszystko Smuga z zadumą podziwiał budzący się nowy dzień. Może wpływ na to miało też to, że przez chwilę wierzył, że mógłby tego już nigdy nie zobaczyć? A może po prostu stało się to jakąś małą rutyną, że przed wyruszeniem w drogę pozwalał sobie złowić pierwsze promienie słońca i potoczyć wzrokiem po świecie wokoło, nim znów pochłonie go walka o przetrwanie.  
Tak czy inaczej, zawahał się na tę jedną chwilę na ganku myśliwskiego domku, który maharadża dzięki uprzejmej pomocy Pandita Davasarmana oddał im do użytku na ten czas.  
Uśmiechał się, choć wielu na jego miejscu czułoby żal w tamtej chwili. Ale do jednej rzeczy Smuga zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Do odchodzenia…  
Więc tylko z tym delikatnym, nieobecnym uśmiechem ostatni raz zerknął na wschodzące słońce. A potem zszedł z ganku, spokojnym, sprężystym krokiem kierując się ku drodze wychodzącej z dworskiej posiadłości.  
Łagodny głos za jego plecami zaskoczył go zupełnie.  
\- Gdzieś idziesz?  
Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, ale odwrócił się bardzo powoli, z ociąganiem wręcz. Torba na ramieniu i sztucer mówiły same za siebie bardzo wyraźnie. Mimo to Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Na spacer.  
Wilmowski powoli podszedł do niego, z jakimś smutkiem widząc, że przyjaciel nie spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, jak zwykł to czynić jeszcze nie tak dawno temu.  
\- Nie wracasz z nami do Europy, prawda? – spytał cicho.  
Smuga nie odpowiedział. W jego głowie zrodziła się odpowiedź, której powinien udzielić. Odpowiedź, która była dobra, która była słuszna i której powinien udzielić. Prosta, szczera, zwyczajna.  
_„Nawet jeśli nie, to nie jest wasza sprawa. Zrobiłem swoje. Dotrzymałem danego słowa. Wyrwałem twoją rodzinę stamtąd. Masz ich z powrotem. Ja już nie jestem ci potrzebny. Więc tak, znikam, a tobie nic do tego. Nic nas nie łączy. Nie jesteśmy rodziną. Więc czemu w ogóle o to pytasz?”_  
Zamiast tego tylko spojrzał Wilmowskiemu prosto w oczy i powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie mogę – odparł równie cicho – Muszę jeszcze… jeszcze jedna rzecz mi została do zrobienia…  
\- Chcesz odszukać brata – dokończył powoli Wilmowski, nawet nie próbując udawać, że to miałoby być pytanie.  
Smuga niemrawo pokiwał głową.  
\- Jestem mu coś winien.  
\- Więc chodzi o dług? – Andrzej powoli uniósł brwi – Dlatego komuś pomagasz?   
\- Nie.  
\- No właśnie… - Wilmowski uśmiechnął się smutno – To dobrze, że to nie tak działa. Bo ja miałbym już u ciebie dług zbyt wielki, by starczyło mi życia, bo go spłacić.  
\- Nic mi nie jesteś winien – zaoponował cicho – Nie byłeś. Nie będziesz. To nigdy nie będzie tak…  
Andrzej posłał mu tylko kolejny, blady uśmiech.   
\- Dalej nie wiem, jak mam ci dziękować.  
\- Nie dziękuj.  
\- Ale…  
\- Po prostu… - urwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że niemal powiedział to na głos.   
\- Tak? – jasne, szczere oczy patrzyły wprost na niego, czekając, aż nareszcie powie wprost, co dzieje się w jego głowie.  
Ale Smuga nie dokończył myśli. Tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo, w swój własny, specyficzny sposób.  
\- Nic. Po prostu bądź i żyj. Nie musisz mi nijak inaczej dziękować.  
Wilmowski delikatnie skinął głową.  
\- Co zamierzasz zrobić, gdy odnajdziesz brata?  
\- Nie wiem… przepraszam, nie umiem ci powiedzieć…  
\- Nie przepraszaj – ten łagodny, cudownie domowy głos kolejny raz zabrzmiał jakoś zapewniająco – Po prostu… - teraz to Wilmowski urwał, niepewien, czy może to powiedzieć. Czy to nie zabrzmi źle, czy to nie będzie za dużo, czy….  
Smuga niezręcznie skinął głową i cofnął się o krok.  
\- Dam znać.  
\- Będziesz pisał?  
\- Postaram się… ale obiecać nie mogę…  
I przez jeden ułamek sekundy Wilmowski miał już gdzieś, czy to nie będzie za dużo, czy to zabrzmi tak jak powinno. Po prostu zamknął przyjaciela w ciasnym uścisku i szepnął:  
\- Ale obiecaj mi coś innego…  
Smuga po początkowym speszeniu, nieco pewniej oddał uścisk, powoli skinął głową.  
\- Tak?  
\- Wróć. Obiecaj mi, że wrócisz… że to nie jest pożegnanie na zawsze… że do mnie wrócisz… do nas wszystkich…  
Smuga ciasno zawarł ramiona na jego plecach.  
\- Wrócę – odparł cicho – Ja zawsze wracam – zamknął oczy, jeszcze mocniej zacisnął dłoń na obejmującym go barku – Obiecuję… wrócę…  
I choć już wtedy czuł, że może tej jednej obietnicy nie dotrzymać, jego głos zabrzmiał dość szczerze, by Wilmowski mu wtedy uwierzył. Jak miałby nie wierzyć? Jak dotąd Smuga dotrzymał każdego danego mu słowa… choćby to oznaczało tułaczkę przez Azję i przejście przez Karakorum. Dotrzymał. Jak dotąd.

Wilmowski puścił go więc wtedy, pozwolił mu odejść. Upewnił się jeszcze tylko, że wiedzą, jak mogliby się spotkać.  
A potem odprowadził go wzrokiem, aż postać zniknęła za zakrętem ścieżki.   
Smuga nie obejrzał się za siebie ani raz… nie dopóki ten jeden człowiek mógłby zobaczyć jego twarz. Po prostu odszedł, jakby go nigdy z nimi nie było.

Rok później, w Londynie Andrzej Wilmowski w każdą drugą sobotę miesiąca wychodzi na dworzec centralny.  
Kupuje kawę na dworcu i siedzi tam równo półtorej godziny.  
Szuka znaku, który ktoś zostawiłby wysiadając z pociągu wcześniej, albo wysokiej sylwetki w ciemnej kurtce, z torbą na ramieniu, która wyłoni się z kłębów pary na peronie.  
I wraca do domu, do odzyskanego, wspaniałego domu z osobami, które kocha.   
Do domu, który utraciłby na zawsze, gdyby nie ta jedna osoba.   
Wraca do nich… i coraz większym bólem napełnia go myśl, że nigdy na dobrą sprawę nie podziękował za ocalenie tego domu komuś, kogo już najpewniej nigdy nie zobaczy.  
I choć jest człowiekiem szczęśliwym, jakiś mały cierń przez cały ten czas tkwi w jego sercu, w jego myślach…   
Bo ten człowiek raz jeden nie dotrzymał danego mu słowa.

Po półtora roku Andrzej Wilmowski przestaje chodzić na stację, by go wyczekiwać. Wie, że nie ma to już sensu. 

****

W ciemnej, zapyziałej norze było na dodatek dość duszno. No ale na nic lepszego nie można było się poważyć, gdy miało się na karku cholerne służby specjalne podległe carowi, a każda jedna jednostka wojska została zmobilizowana, by wytropić i zniszczyć wszelki przejaw buntu.   
Michał ze zmęczeniem przetarł twarz. Stanowczo za mało sypiał, ale w tej robocie naprawdę spać mogli tylko ci, których poczęstowano już ołowiem.   
Podziękował za kawę w metalowym, nieco poobijanym kubku.   
\- Ilu zostało? – spytał cicho, gdy profesor usiadł przy małym stole, podtrzymując go przezornie, nim się wywrócił z całym ładunkiem papierów i notatek.  
\- Ostatnia tura idzie jutro – Henryk odetchnął głęboko – Końcowe sprzątanie już tylko.  
Michał uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Choć jedna dobra wiadomość!  
\- Kiedy zaczniemy wysyłać naszych? – towarzysz nie podzielał jego radości, niemal z niepokojem dodał – Kiedy ty sam zamierzasz się ewakuować? Robi się gorąco.  
\- Na Syberii to cudowne uczucie, czyż nie?  
\- Ja pytam poważnie, Michał.   
\- Kapitan ostatni opuszcza statek – zaśmiał się gorzko Michał, znad równie gorzkiej, paskudnie mocnej kawy – Jeszcze się trzymam, jest w porządku.  
\- Ale zamierzasz w ogóle dać się zabrać na szalupę, tak? Czy trzeba będzie cię siłą wykopać?  
Michał posłał mu wredny, krzywy uśmiech i nic nie powiedział.   
Jednak od dopytywania się Henryka i dalszej rozmowy o tonących statkach i szalupach, wybawił go dość zdenerwowany nowinami posłaniec w niemiłosiernie brudnej od sadzy kurtce.  
Nawet Michał, który do pedantycznie czyszczących wszystko osób nie zaliczał się w żadnym wypadku, skrzywił się lekko i rzucił:  
\- Dziecko, my mamy tutaj schody wiesz? Komin to ty szanuj.  
Jednak szybko przestał żartować, gdy posłaniec przekazał, co chciał mu powiedzieć. Twarz Michała skamieniała momentalnie.  
\- Dawajcie go tu.  
Dopił kawę jednym haustem, krzywiąc się ponownie. A potem oparł się o ścianę i spokojnie poczekał, aż trzej uzbrojeni buntownicy wwloką spacyfikowanego jegomościa.   
Trzymali go za związane na plecach ręce, dla bezpieczeństwa zasłonili mu też głowę workiem. Nie szarpał się. Nie walczył. Posłusznie znieruchomiał na ziemi, gdy podcięli mu nogi, by nie mógł stać.  
\- Pytał o was. Zna sporo danych.   
\- Może prenumeruje gazety, tam o nas sporo – mruknął Michał, ale odpuścił sobie żarty, machnął ręką – No, mów pan, czego chcesz od nas? Do licha, ściągnijcie tę szmatę, no chcę wiedzieć, kto mówi, tak? – dodał zniecierpliwiony.   
Jeniec gwałtownie chwycił powietrze, zaczął nawet kaszleć. Niezdrowo, mocno i spazmatycznie. Michał powoli skinął głową. Taki kaszel na Syberii znaczył tylko jedno.  
\- Dajcie mu wody.  
W mroku nie widział dokładnie twarzy pojmanego. Posłał kogoś po świece. Dopiero wtedy spojrzał na przymusowego gościa.   
Długą chwilę panowała kamienna cisza.  
\- Nic nie mówił, co za jeden – pospieszył ktoś z informacją, bo dowódca najwyraźniej się spieszył się z przesłuchiwaniem więźnia.  
\- Hm? A pytaliście? – Michał jakby wyrwał się nagle z zadumy, zerknął po nich pytająco.  
\- Tak… znaczy no może by go… zmotywować do gadania?  
\- Nie – stwierdził Michał powoli – On nic nie powie.  
\- No to pałką w łeb i…  
\- Też nie – ton był spokojny, może nawet z lekka rozbawiony – Jego mogliby ułani przejechać, wstałby i poszedł dalej.  
Kucnął przed więźniem, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, otrzymał cios morderczego wzroku.  
\- Bawi cię to? – syknął więzień cicho.  
\- A żebyś wiedział, że nawet całkiem bawi! – zaśmiał się Michał na to, a potem klasnął w dłonie i zawyrokował – Rozwiążcie go.  
\- Co? – ktoś spytał odruchowo.  
\- No puśćcie go, to nasz – widząc ich niezrozumienie, dodał spokojnie – To mój brat.  
Tym razem już nie musiał się powtarzać.  
Jednak całe jego rozbawienie sytuacją wyparowało, gdy tylko Smuga zaczął znów kaszleć, ledwie go rozwiązali i powiedział jedno zdanie w ramach powitania.  
Henryk, który na początku zupełnie go nie poznał, teraz spojrzał na Michała z jasnym niepokojem.   
\- Zostawcie nas – polecił Michał napiętym tonem.  
Ledwie został tylko on i grzejący się przy piecu Smuga, Michał warknął na niego z nietajonym wyrzutem:  
\- Co ty tutaj kurwa robisz?!  
\- Znalazłem cię – odparł zachrypniętym głosem Smuga – Zeszło mi trochę… dobrze się chowacie i…  
\- Czy ty kretynie nie wiesz, że umierasz?!  
\- Mówią mi to od lat – Smuga wzruszył ramionami, a potem po prostu usiadł przy piecu, opierając się o niego plecami.  
Ale Michałowi było daleko do śmiechu. Widział Syberię od zbyt dawna, zbyt wiele osób słyszał kaszlących w ten sposób… wszystkie skończyły tak samo…  
\- Dlaczego wróciłeś?  
\- Bo wykonałem zadanie… i obiecałem, że…  
\- Dostarczyłeś Annę do domu?  
Smuga skinął głową.  
\- Do Indii. Tam spotkaliśmy Andrzeja. Dalej już popłynęli razem, a ja…  
\- A ty tutaj wróciłeś i odmroziłeś sobie płuca, tak?!  
\- Nie… płuca odmroziłem wcześniej… idąc do Hemis…  
\- Hemis – Michał zawahał się, potem pokręcił głową – Pierwsze słyszę.  
\- Klasztor w Indiach… pod Karakorum. Tam otrzymaliśmy pomoc… - zawarł zęby i zacisnął ramiona na żebrach.  
\- Po co wróciłeś?! – teraz Michał już jawnie się wściekł.  
\- Po ciebie… - odparł mu słaby głos.  
\- Do licha ciężkiego, czyś ty już kompletnie zdurniał!?  
Smuga opanował odruch kurczenia się płuc. Znieruchomiał w ciszy, patrząc na brata bez większych emocji… tylko z oczekiwaniem. Michał zawarł dłonie w bezsilnej złości.  
\- Chciałeś mnie znaleźć, cudownie! Ale nie wierzę, że nie byłeś świadomy, co oznacza powrót na Syberię!  
\- Byłem… dam sobie…  
\- Dasz sobie radę?! – Michał ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się przed chwyceniem go za ramiona i potrząśnięciem z całych sił, by choć resztki rozsądku mu wróciły – Z tym się nie wygra! Nawet ty nie dasz rady, to nie jest coś, co można rozchodzić czy przetrzymać!  
Odetchnął głęboko, pokręcił głową.  
\- Jutro rano wsiadasz w pociąg – orzekł kategorycznie – I jedziesz do Włoch. Albo nawet dalej. Gdzieś, gdzie nie ma tak niskiej temperatury. I siedzisz tam. I nigdy, nigdy tutaj nie wracasz!   
\- Nie…  
\- Ta sprawa nie podlega dyskusji!  
\- Nie pojadę – pomimo osłabienia chorobą, głos miał równie stanowczy i opanowany, co jego brat.  
\- To się okaże! – syknął Michał.  
\- Co mi zrobisz…? Zwiążesz mnie, zastraszysz? Nie pojadę.  
\- Dlaczego? – teraz to już nie był syk, tylko gniewny pomruk.  
\- Bo wiem… że jeśli cię tutaj teraz… zostawię… to już nigdy więcej cię… nie spotkam…  
\- Jasnowidz cholera no!  
\- Zostaniesz bez celu… - dokończył Smuga cicho – Bo nie masz po co żyć… pomściłeś Dominikę… i teraz nie masz już po co się ratować… ratujesz wszystkich… po za sobą samym…  
\- Nie trzeba mi ratunku – oczy Michała pociemniały – Ani twojej filozoficznej gadki. Ładujesz się jutro do pociągu i koniec gadania.  
\- Nie…  
\- Ja cię nie pytam o zdanie!!  
\- Nie zostawię cię… tutaj…  
Michał skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Sucho odparł:  
\- Mam tutaj robotę.   
\- Wszyscy w kraju chcą was zabić…  
\- Ratujemy się. Przerzucam ludzi za granice, tworzymy ruch oporu, emisariusze zostali wysłani i…  
\- Ty wiesz, że to już koniec – przerwał mu Smuga powoli – Ja to wiem… ty to wiesz… tak samo było w Warszawie…   
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Powoli opuścił wzrok, niemal niedosłyszalnie szepnął:  
\- Proszę… postąp tym razem… lepiej… teraz już nie będzie obozu… będzie stryczek i… i ja naprawdę nie chcę cię w ten sposób… utracić…  
Uniósł wzrok, ale nie napotkał zrozumienia. Oczy Michała lśniły zimnym, obcym gniewem. Z wysiłkiem wydobył z siebie głos:  
\- Żeby coś stracić, trzeba to najpierw mieć. A ani ja nie miałem nigdy ciebie po swojej stronie, ani ty nigdy nie miałeś mnie.   
\- Nie urazisz mnie… zła taktyka… - odparł słabo Smuga, kręcąc głową – Jestem tutaj… po ciebie…  
\- Nie ruszę się stąd!! – Michał podniósł już głos z bezradnej frustracji. No temu człowiekowi to chyba tylko łopatą do głowy można by wbić jakieś podstawy myślenia – Zrozum to wreszcie!! Masz swoje życie, ja mam swoje! Wynoś się po prostu i nie licz na to, że pojadę stąd, bo ty tak mówisz!  
\- W porządku… - podróżnik skinął głową, powoli podszedł do stołu, usiadł przy nim i już nieco płynniej, odkąd się trochę ogrzał, rzucił – Więc włącz mnie w spisek. Umiem strzelać… dość dobrze. Rosyjski znam, przebrać się mogę i…  
\- Sam przed chwilą mówiłeś, że to już koniec!!  
\- No to idźmy na dno razem… - Smuga odsunął na bok kubek po kawie, spokojnie oparł dłonie o blat pokryty zapiskami – Ty nie masz po co żyć… ja nie mam… wbrew wszystkiemu… jesteśmy dokładnie tacy sami…  
\- Nie jesteśmy – syknął Michał sucho – Tobie nikt nie zarżnął żony w biały dzień na ulicy!  
Smuga skinął głową bardzo powoli.  
\- To prawda… ale jak świat długi i szeroki… my dwaj… mamy teraz już tylko siebie nawzajem… - wzruszył ramionami – Więc skoro nie zamierzasz się ratować… to nie wymagaj tego ode mnie…  
\- To szantaż – zauważył wciąż wrogim tonem Michał.  
\- Nie. To jest ostatni akt naszej historii… bracie… epilog należy do ciebie…   
\- Nie masz prawa stawiać mnie w takiej sytuacji!!  
\- Czemu? – szare oczy patrzyły na niego bez gniewu, bez wyrzutu nawet, tylko ze spokojną decyzją – Straciłem wszystkich, Michał… ty też… i nie będziesz kolejną osobą, z której śmiercią będę musiał żyć… skoro zostajesz tutaj, czekając na śmierć… bo dobrze wiesz, że to już tylko kwestia chwili i każdy, kto tutaj zostanie, będzie stracony… skoro się z tym pogodziłeś i zostajesz… to zostaję i ja… bo nigdy… nigdy więcej już nikogo nie zostawię z własnej woli.  
\- Zostawiłeś Wilmowskich – odparł mu Michał bez emocji.  
\- Nic więcej nie mógłbym… już dla nich zrobić… dla ciebie mogę… mogę ci jakoś pomóc… choćby ta pomoc to byłby tylko fakt… że choć raz w życiu… nie będziesz z tym wszystkim… sam.  
Długą chwilę Michał w milczeniu patrzył na niego. W końcu pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie zgodzę się, byś umierał sobie tutaj tylko po to, by być przy mnie. Choćbyś mnie, Bóg jeden wie, jak wkurzał, wciąż jesteś moim bratem i ja… - urwał, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.   
Przez krótką chwilę obaj mieli wrażenie, że Michał się przełamie i powie coś, co wisiało między nimi, nigdy do końca nie powiedziane. Ale on tylko pokręcił głową ponownie.  
\- Ja muszę to przemyśleć.   
\- Czasu masz… ile chcesz… - Smug wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Połóż się. Na pewno długo nie spałeś… rano ci odpowiem, dobrze? – głos Michała złagodniał, gdy wyłapał w oczach brata chorobliwy, niezdrowy blask.  
Ten pokiwał głową.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc tak… przez chwilę… bałem się, że zaraz walnę głową o stół…   
Michał złapał go pod ramię, powoli pomógł mu wstać. Nie został odtrącony. Czuł, że jest mu potrzebny w tej chwili.  
I coś w nim wtedy chyba pękło.  
Bo nigdy wcześniej ten człowiek nie okazał przy nim słabości.

Godzinę później z bardzo niejednoznaczną miną przywołał do siebie ostatnie dziesięć osób, które zostały.  
\- W moim pokoju śpi człowiek – rzekł cicho – Niech nikt go nie budzi, ale czasem zajrzyjcie, czy nic mu nie jest.  
A potem po prostu wyszedł na mrok zimowej nocy wokoło, nabierając lodowatego powietrza w płuca.   
Ruszył przed siebie przez śpiące miasteczko. Szedł. Bez celu, bez pośpiechu, bez zatrzymania.   
Szedł bardzo długo, aż wokoło był już tylko mroczny las i gwiazdy zawieszone nad jego głową. I wtedy Michał się zatrzymał. Bardzo powoli uniósł na nie wzrok…   
I choć nic wtedy nie powiedział, choć wokoło był tylko mróz, który zmieniał jego oddech w biały obłok, choć był całkiem sam wobec mroku nocy… Michał po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna poczuł, że wcale sam nie jest.  
Że jest komuś coś winien, że komuś powinien pomóc, że… że komuś na nim po prostu, po ludzku zależy…   
Długo stał wtedy, wpatrując się w niebo. Nie patrzył w nie od tak bardzo dawna.   
Wrócił do siebie, gdy już świtało.  
Smuga wciąż spał u niego, zwinięty w ciasną kulkę, kojąc w ten atawistyczny sposób ból zniszczonych płuc.   
Michał usiadł obok niego tylko na chwilę. Poprawił koc, okrywając go starannie i powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Jak ja ciebie czasem nie cierpię… braciszku.

****

Równomierny, jednostajny stukot niósł się przez skute lodową pokrywą pola. Michał z lekkim uśmiechem oderwał wzrok od jednostajnie białego, dzikiego krajobrazu.  
Zerknął na siedzenia naprzeciwko siebie.   
No cudownie, że odzyskał brata… ale na dobrą sprawę ten brat jedyne co robił odkąd się zjawił i uświadomił go, że mu na nim zależy, to spał w najlepsze.  
Przez chwilę Michał autentycznie obawiał się, że mógł zarazić się czymś podczas tych swoich szlajań po świecie. Na przykład mogła go użreć mucha tse-tse w Afryce i…  
Dał jednak spokój tym domysłom, uznając, że Smuga raczej by tak istotnej rzeczy nie zataił. Najwyraźniej po prostu potrzebował snu. Każdy człowiek miał więc swoje granice… nawet ten człowiek.  
Tak więc Michał ciesząc się ciszą, dotarł tak aż na sam koniec linii kolei transsyberyjskiej, nie nudząc się jednak.  
Gdy skończył podziwiać widoki, znalazł sobie inne zajęcie. W torbie brata, gdy szukał prowiantu, znalazł gruby notes i kilka ołówków. I choć początkowo wzbraniał się, kłócąc w myśli sam ze sobą… w końcu uległ pokusie.  
I po raz pierwszy od śmierci Dominiki, Michał zaczął rysować.  
Była pierwszą osobą, jaką narysował… i kartki nie wyrzucił, wyrwał ją z notesu i schował razem z paszportem.  
A potem zamyślony, siedząc naprzeciwko śpiącego wciąż brata, zabrał się za rysowanie tego, czego nikt nie mógł przecież uwiecznić w inny sposób.  
Narysował karawanę kupiecką… pustynię Takla Makan… Karakorum… pociąg z napisem „Jeszcze Polska nie umarła…”, a nawet swój mały bunt w obozie i wielkie wybuchy w lesie…  
I z czasem zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany. Uniósł głowę.  
Zawinięty w koc jak w kokon, Smuga patrzył na niego całkiem przytomnie, już od jakiegoś czasu. Uśmiechał się delikatnie.  
Michał odpowiedział uśmiechem, a potem wrócił do szkicowania K2 i ośnieżonych szczytów wokół niego.  
Uznał, że nawet jeśli ten notes podrzucono tam specjalnie, nie jest już szczególnie zły na brata za ten mały przekręt. To był tylko jeden z wielu przekrętów przecież. Ta… orzekł w duszy, że choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, to chyba nawet za tym tęsknił…

****

\- Przestań się ze mnie śmiać!  
\- Ależ ja się nie śmieję! – zaprotestował Michał, śmiejąc się bez śladu krycia tego, że się śmieje.  
\- To nie jest zabawne! – otrzymał urażony cios spojrzeniem.  
Michał spokojnie usiadł na murku, wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Cóż… nie, Janek, to jest zajebiście zabawne, że ktoś taki jak ty wziął i zgubił…  
\- Nie zgubiłem się!!   
\- I zgubił się w Londynie – dokończył Michał radośnie.  
\- Jakbyś się co chwilę nie odłączał ode mnie…  
\- To i tak byśmy się zgubili, ale trzy przecznice później.  
\- Michał!  
Na nic zdały się jednak oburzone syki, czy zarzekanie się, że wcale ale to wcale się nie zgubił, a jeśli nawet, to skoro znalazł drogę z powrotem na dworzec, to tak jakby nie zgubił się wcale… prawda?  
Michał wiedział swoje.  
Nie kryjąc, jak szalenie bawi go nowa sytuacja brata, siedział więc sobie na murku i jadł kupioną obok na straganie kanapkę, a Smuga snuł się wokoło, studiując małą mapkę, kupioną na drugim straganie.  
\- Wyglądamy jak turyści…  
\- Michał, zamknij twarz.  
\- To weź się spytajmy kogoś może?  
\- Nie będę pytał o drogę, umiem sam znaleźć uniwersytet.  
\- Oczywiście – Michał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem zajął się jedzeniem, ale ani na chwilę nie oderwał wzroku od kręcącego się podróżnika, na dodatek coraz mniej pewnego swego wyboru trasy chyba, bo coraz bardziej energicznie manewrującego mapką.   
Chwilę panowała cisza. Potem Michał nie wytrzymał.  
\- I właśnie po to na wyprawach jest geograf.  
\- Michał, ostrzegam cię…  
\- No przepraszam… - odparł Michał tonem, który wskazywał, że absolutnie niczego nie żałuje.   
W końcu Smuga przestał łazić. Usiadł na murku obok brata.  
\- Chyba po prostu poczekamy do jutra…  
\- A co, jutro twoja wiedza się poszerzy?  
\- Jutro jest umówiony dzień ewentualnych spotkań na dworcu. Andrzej przyjdzie i nas weźmie stąd… - posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie – A on jest geografem, więc trafi na cholerny uniwersytet.  
Michał prawie się zadławił, znów zaczynając się śmiać.  
\- Albo po prostu do domu…  
\- Ta.  
\- Nie łam się – Michał szturchnął go łokciem w bok – Próbowałeś, no nie w każdej dziczy się człowiek odnajdzie po smaku mchu, kształcie liści czy takich tam…  
Morderczy wzrok podróżnika upewnił go, że najlepiej by było dla niego, gdyby się po prostu zamknął.  
Tak więc siedzieli sobie na murku i wokół nich zbierało się coraz więcej gołębi, sępiących od Michała kanapkę. Przyjechał jakiś pociąg, ludzie sobie poszli…  
A oni wciąż siedzieli sobie na murku…

Smuga z ciężką rezygnacją patrzył, jak gołębie przestają przed nim uciekać. Może mógłby jakiegoś wytresować i wysłać z wiadomością do Andrzeja? Jakie są szanse, że to ptaszysko trafi do celu przez tę miejską dżunglę szybciej niż oni? Ile by mu to zajęło…?  
Mały człowiek stojący obok, jakoś go nie przejął.   
W końcu to raczej oni dwaj robili tutaj za atrakcję turystyczną, siedząc sobie w milczeniu, odkąd Michał położył się na murku i drzemał wzorem znużonych bólem życia ludzi z Dzikiego Zachodu.  
\- Proszę pana… - dość wstrząśnięty głos zabrzmiał koło niego.  
Smuga zerknął na dziecko przelotnie, unosząc brwi.  
\- Nie pomogę ci znaleźć drogi, smyku, bo sam się zgubiłem – mruknął odruchowo, a potem wrócił wzrokiem do gołębi.  
Nagle mała dłoń oparła się o jego ramię.  
Jasna czupryna nachalnie wepchnęła się przed niego, gdy chłopiec niemal krzyknął z rozpaczą:  
\- Proszę pana! To ja, Tomek! Czy pan mnie nie poznaje?  
\- O jasna cholera… - Smuga nie rozumiał jeszcze przez chwilę. Potem zerwał się z murka, łapiąc chłopca w uścisk. Tomek uszczęśliwiony chwycił go za szyję.  
\- Wrócił pan, wrócił!  
\- Ciszej tam… - mruknął Michał, bo do radosnych pisków dziecka dołączyło jeszcze szczekanie psa, który wypadł za chłopcem znikąd i teraz skakał wokoło, uradowany nie mniej od Tomka.  
\- Wstawaj! – Smuga szturchnął go bezczelnie – Wstawaj, zaraz zarobisz ochrzan, że odszedłeś wtedy bez pożegnania!  
\- Ale to było… - Michał nagle urwał, usiadł na murku i na oślep odepchnął od siebie psią mordę, która właśnie lizała go po twarzy, jakby psiak próbował pomóc mu wstać na swój własny sposób.  
Tomek kurczowo trzymał przy sobie Smugę przez pewien czas, nim ucieszony obwieścił:  
\- Ja wiedziałem, że pan do nas wróci!  
Smuga postawił go na ziemi, uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Racja. W końcu obiecałem, tak?  
\- Tomku! – zaniepokojony, kobiecy głos zabrzmiał od strony dworca. I żaden z dwóch przybyszów nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy ten głos przeszedł w niemal oburzone – Osz by was jasny gwint!! No zjawili się, no klękajcie narody! To już listu napisać nie łaska?!  
Smugę dopadła pierwszego, wycelowała w niego palec i obwieściła uroczyście:  
\- Masz u mnie minusa, za zwianie mi bez uprzedzenia!  
\- Przepra…  
\- Ale wybaczę ci, jeśli pozwolisz się przytulić.   
I jeśli Michał miał dotychczas jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do słuszności swego wyboru, stracił je ostatecznie w tamtej właśnie chwili, gdy widział jak radośnie i naturalnie lśniły oczy brata, gdy ten pod rzeczonymi warunkami pozwolił się uściskać.  
Krótko potem Michał też usłyszał, jakim to jest dupkiem, że im zwiał, ale nic z tego nie było na serio. Anna ze szczerą radością zamknęła go w uścisku.   
\- Andrzejowi zafundujemy zawał serca – uznała koniec końców, omiatając ich spojrzeniem – Właśnie wracamy ze spaceru… powinien już być w domu. Idziemy.  
Michał zastygł w bezruchu, gdy mały człowiek wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń z zaciekawionym uśmiechem.   
Tomek przyjrzał się groźnej twarzy i ciemnym oczom. A potem uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Więc to pan jest wujek Michał.  
Były zesłaniec kucnął przed nim i delikatnie uścisnął małą dłoń.   
Uśmiechnął się.  
\- Tak, a ty na pewno jesteś Tomek.  
\- Tak. Pan uratował moją mamę… dziękuję panu…  
\- A ona uratowała mnie – dodał spokojnie Michał i jakoś ciszej, z namysłem dodał – Chyba wszyscy się nawzajem uratowaliśmy.

Nie ma na tej ziemi języka, w którym można by dość trafnie opisać jaką minę miał Andrzej Wilmowski, gdy po półtorarocznym czekaniu na cud, otrzymał od losu ten mały cud.  
Otworzył drzwi, w które zapukano energicznie, jak kiedyś zwykł oznajmiać swe przybycie Smuga.  
Otworzył je i zamarł…   
Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa, gdy ujrzał postać stojącą w progu jego domu.  
Kąt ust uniósł się w uśmiechu na ten widok.  
\- Mówiłem, że wrócę, tak?

I już nigdy więcej nie musiał na nikogo czekać. Z tej wojny powrócili wszyscy, jak mu to niegdyś zostało obiecane.

  
_“So let the light guide your way, yeah_  
_Hold every memory as you go_  
_And every road you take_  
_Will always lead you home, home”_  



End file.
